Love To Baka! ( Amor para idiotas )
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Ikuto tsukiyomi Jovem que se muda para um vilarejo onde mora seu pai , em um certo dia que conheceu um garota de cabelos rosa , convencida bruta, o que será que acontece quando ele ganha um desafio garota obrigada a ser casar com ele .
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_[ Hidemi ]. _**Coautora**_  
Minna espero q gostem dessa nova fic  
Comentem onegai  
Kissus.  
[ Aelita ] Yooo! mina .  
to mais um ideia louco nova ficção de comedia e romance ,eu to fazendo com hidemi eu tava morrendo de ir kkkkkk com as ideias loucas noção ficção love to baka! ,espero que vocês gostem nova ficção 100% Amuto__  
E tao por favor deixa comentários quero saber o que acharão ?_

Capitulo 1

Meu nome é Ikuto tsukiyomi tenho 18 anos ,acabei de me mudar para a cidade se eu posso dizer bem ,se isso é uma cidade da mais para vilarejo, Fui a um restaurante, pensado na primavera que começaria no dia seguinte.

– Era o dia 19 de julho,Pedi uma "Temaki " de shitake .

– E então tudo aconteceu.

– Quando vi aquela garota sendo importunada, pensei..por que não ajuda –la

**moleque importunado Amu**

– Ei Garotinha, não quer vir se divertir comigo ? - moleque

– Você esta entediada, certo ?

– Ei, vamos?

–Unrurur - ikuto chama a tenção do moleque importunava Amu

– Você não esta a importunando ?

**outro moleque entra no restaurante**

– **Ah, aquilo foi ótimo.. - moleques conversando entre si são amigos do outro rapaz que esta importunando Amu .**

–Foi mesmo! Foi mesmo !

**Encara Ikuto outros cara**

–Quem é ele

– quer algo de nós ?

– ahh – ikuto

–" acho que não tem jeito vou ter que parti para briga."-ikuto penso .

– Vocês São muito Barulhentos da para calar a boca . – amu se levada contudo na onde estava sentada .

– Se querem briga briguem la fora .-" já to começando perde a paciência esse lixos "

– olha só quem acabo fala a preciosinha , e melhor fica quentinha ai

No seu canto .

– como você e atrevido.- amu irritada .

– como e que e ? – rapais se irritado.

– é isso que você ouviu ou alem de ser um lixo é surdo?- pergunta amu friamente  
–Desgraçada, vai vê o que é bom pra tosse- diz o cara  
O cara se prepara para dar um soco em amu, mais ela da um passo pro lado e desvia facilmente, logo em seguida ela ta um soco no estomago do cara e o faz cair gemendo de dor, ele olha para seus amigos  
–Parem de olhar e acabem com ela- diz o cara  
Os dois vão para cima de amu tentando chuta-la soca-la, mais esta se desvia facilmente, amu segura o braço de um e torce para trás, depois lhe ta um chute nas costas fazendo-o cair no chão de cara, o outro se enfurece e tenta chuta-la, mais amu desvia novamente, ela da um soco na barriga dele o fazendo curvar o corpo pra finalizar ela da uma joelhada na cara dele  
–Da próxima vez que me perturbarem enquanto estiver comendo, vou mandar os tres pro inferno!- diz amu num tom de ameaça.

Amu convicta da sua vitoria arruma se cabelo,cor de rosa prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo que ia ate cintura

–Ei espera ? - disse ikuto chamando  
amu se fira para olhar o rapais de olhos de safira  
– o que você queria fazer em ? Você gosta tanto assim de proteger os outro vais bem para seu ego .-amu olha para jovem de cabelos azul jogando olhar mortal .  
– a esquece vou embora - Amu paga a conta e sai.

ikuto fica parado olhado garota indo embora.  
–"olha so como e as coisas . não tinha que proteger ela a sim os babacas que estavam importunando ela , ate ele uma gracia" – ikuto da um sorriso malicioso

Após amu sair ikuto volta e come seu temaki  
No dia seguinte ikuto sai para conhecer melhor a cidade, ele passa pela praça onde havia uma enorme muvuca, curioso resolve dar uma olhada, ele se aproxima e arregala os olhos ao ver a garota de cabelos rosas lutando com um cara, ele so viu a garota girar um chute na cabeça do cara fazendo-o cair  
Ikuto se aproxima de amu  
–Ora ora se não é aquela garota briguenta- diz ikuto  
–cala a boca antes que eu acabe com sua raça- diz amu  
–Você se acha muito forte né- diz ikuto  
–Eu não acho eu sou forte- diz amu  
–Eu não tenho tanta certeza, aposto que você ainda perde pra mim- diz ikuto  
–então vamos ver quem é o mais forte numa luta- diz amu  
–Por mim tudo bem- diz ikuto  
Amu começa tentando lhe acertar uma voadora, mais ikuto desvia, amu se impressiona, mais tenta gira um chute na cabeça dele, que usa as costas das mão e bloqueia  
Amu se enfurece um pouco e tenta soca-lo, mais ikuto segura seu braço e a faz da um giro no ar e depois cair, amu fica em estado de choque.

ikuto entende uma duas mão para ajuda garota se levanta ,amu levada sozinha fica em enfurecida .  
– acho que ganhei essa luta . - disse ikuto .  
Homem saindo no meio da muti-tao gritado chamado pela garota .  
– HINAMORI AMU .  
Agora olha espantada ao ver o homem de cabelos castanho olhos dourados a chamando e tom de ordem .

–como tradição da vila, a mulher que perde uma aposta para o homem terá que se casar com ele, e como você perdeu a luta terá que se casar com ele

– " Como é que ? ouvi direito eu vou ter que casar essa bruta monde " - ikuto processava a cabo de ouvir .  
– Oto-sama ja mais eu casarei com esse Baka ! - amu surtado .  
– como tradição Hinamori seu dever casar este , hoje acha como eu me casei com sua mãe .  
–kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa nao pode esta acontecendo comigo eu vou mata esse baka .

Ikuto fica olhado espantado o pai dela fala .

– epa epa senhor calma ai eu não vim nem uma aposta com sua filha.- disse ikuto tentado se livra da situação .

ikuto escuta o homem grita seu nome chamando Ikuto o pai do ikuto aparece tanto soca na cabeça dele  
– garoto mal saiu perto de você já arrumo encrenca.

– ai seu velho isso dói .  
o pai da amu olha para o pai dele . - você e pai desse jovem acabo de vencer minha filha na luta marcial ? .

– sim sou pai dele .

– como tradição da nosso vilarejo esse jovem venceu minha filha tera que ser casar com ela .

Quando o pai ikuto escuta sua boca vai ate o chão , ele aponha sua Mao no ombro do ikuto.

–Boa sorte meu filho, saiba que sempre estarei aqui quando precisar- diz pai de ikuto  
–Perai! Velho você vai aceita tudo isso numa boa?- pergunta ikuto indignado  
–E por que não? A garota é bonitinha e combina com você- diz pai de ikuto  
Ikuto olha para amu de cima para baixo  
–é verdade- diz ikuto  
–Oto-sama eu não vo me casa com ele- diz amu  
–Vai sim! Você perdeu a aposta- diz pai de amu  
–Mais...  
–Nada de mais amu, você perdeu, vai se casar com ele sim e agora chega de birra- diz pai d amu  
–Ja que eles vão ter que casar também vão ter que morar juntos- diz pai de ikuto  
Nessa hora o queixo de amu cai no chão  
–E-eu não vo mora com ele- diz amu um pouco corada  
–É uma boa ideia, hoje mesmo ela ja arruma as malas- diz pai de amu  
–Oto-sama!- diz amu brava  
–Ok combinado então amanha ela se muda para a casa do ikuto- diz pai d ikuto  
–Eu ja disse que não...  
–Acho que não vai adianta voce falar nada, eles tão te ignorando por completa- diz ikuto  
–e você vai aceita isso?- pergunta amu indignada  
–Acho que não tenho escolha, fora que te achei uma graça- diz ikuto dando um sorriso malicioso.

– Baka hentai. – disse amu indignada .

– filha agora vamos arruma suas coisas .

– te vejo amanha gracinha . – disse ikuto tanto um sorriso malicioso amu na hora sentiu arrepios dos pés a cabeça.

Amu vai embora com seu pai deixado ikuto seu pai as sois na praça.

– bom meu filho boa sorte sua noiva .

– seu velho você não disse nada para impedir isso .

– eu ia dizer o que para ele e lei nessa vila quando as mulheres perde o desafio para o homem elas são obrigada a ser casar .

– bom agora estou indo ?.  
– indo para onde seu velho ?.  
– volta viaja pelo Japão hora só voltei aqui para vim de busca borá começo isso não seguinifica eu vou fica em casa .  
– e outra você já e de maior sabe muito bem se fira sozinho .

– amanha de amanha ja estou de partida .

– quer disser voce vai me deixa sozinho com a quela garota em casa . -ikuto da um sorriso morato  
– e por que não hahahahahahaha você meu filho tem muito sorte .  
– so uma cozinha trade muito bem ela o seu velho aqui quero ter netos .

Assim ikuto e seu pai vão para a casa  
No dia seguinte ikuto se despede de seu pai, ele toma seu café da manha tranquilamente, logo escuta a companhia tocar e vai ver quem era, quando ele abre a porta se depara com uma garota de cabelos rosas visivelmente emburrada com malas e o pai dela  
–Bom dia- diz ikuto  
–Bom dia, desculpa a demora, bem, cuide bem da minha filha- diz pai d amu  
–não preciso que cuidem d mim- diz amu  
–pode deixar cuidarei dela muito bem- diz ikuto  
–Bom vo indo, tchau filha- diz pai de amu saindo  
–Bem entre- diz ikuto dando espaço para que amu entre  
Amu entra pisando fundo com suas malas  
–Onde é meu quarto?- pergunta amu friamente  
–por aqui, quer ajuda com as malas?- pergunta ikuto  
–Não!- diz amu  
Ikuto conduz amu até um quarto, ela entra e estranha ter alguns pertences la  
–De quem são essas coisas?- pergunta amu  
–Minhas- diz ikuto  
–Por que estão aqui?- pergunta amu  
–Aqui é meu quarto, que também é seu agora- diz ikuto calmamente  
–O quê?. Eu não vo dormi no mesmo quarto que você!- diz amu  
–Por que não?- pergunta ikuto abraçando amu por tras, ele chega perto do ouvido dela- a gente vai casa mesmo, o que que tem dormimos juntinhos?- sussurra ikuto no ouvido d amu maliciosamente  
–Me-me solta baka-hentai!- diz amu corada tentando se soltar  
–Eh? Por que? Ta tão gostoso ficar assim- diz ikuto manhosamente  
–ME SOLTA AGORA- diz amu enfurecida  
–Ta não precisa grita- diz ikuto soltando amu.

–" não acredito vou te que mora esse baka e inda por cima hentai kyaaaa juro que de mato ikuto tsukiyomi !."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_[ aelita ]  
pessoal desculpa pergunta isso vocês acharão o moto da escrita infantil ?  
recebi comentário muito mal educado se pessoa que hentai logo no primeiro capitulo me desocupem vai ler ficção erótica .  
e claro a vera hentai na ficção mais ao decorre com a historia em primeiro lugar se pessoa não gostei tudo bem ela não e obrigada ler se não quiser cada um com seu gosto , Certo ?.__  
o que mais me deixo irritada não só me ofendeu e sim outro escritores (a) usa forma de testo Roteiros .__  
NAO VOU LIGA ISSO TIPO DE PESSOA VOU CONTINUA A FICÇÃO COM MAIOR PRAZER ._

Capitulo 2

Amu entra no quarto coloca sua mala em um canto do quarto.  
– na onde eu posso coloca as minhas coisas? – amu pergunta irritada  
– pode coloca suas roupas no meu guarda roupa ele e grande, tem espaçoso suficiente pra colocas sua roupa- diz ikuto encostado na parede observando amu.  
– amu esse seu nome nao é ? -pergunta ikuto  
– é sim - amu responde irritada  
– calma nao precisa responde ignorante assim por que você esta tão brava ? - ikuto pergunta  
–não te interessa, cuida da sua vida que eu cuido da minha- diz amu irritada  
–pra começo de conversa nao to cuidando da sua vida so fiz uma pergunta- diz ikuto  
Amu vira enfurecida e volta a arruma suas coisas no quarto roupa e diz  
– Nao gosto de você , ja mais aceitarei você como meu marido  
– pense o que quiser de mim, não quis esse casamento mais ja que é lei do vilarejo nao posso fazer nada-diz ikuto  
ikuto anda ate amu se agacha na onde ela esta arrumando suas coisas ikuto olho para amu .  
– se você não gosta tanto assim de mim por que pedio o desafio ? mesmo sabendo que poderia perde ?  
amu fica em silencio continua quarto sua coisas mesmo com a presença do jovem seu lado ela ignoro  
– ou estou falado com você . " garota mais problemática "  
–Eu nunca perderia pra alguém como você! Na quela hora apenas fui pega de surpresa- diz amu.  
–Mais eu ganhei de você. por que você não olha para min quando estou conversado com você? - ikuto pergunta  
– Baka ja disse eu nao gosto de voce e tao nao tenho motivo pra olhar voce - diz amu friamente  
ikuto calmante leva sua mao ate o rosto dela fazendo que ela olhasse para ele , mais ikuto se desequilibra e cai em cima de amu, ele ponha seus braços no chão nao cair totalmente em cima dela fazendo os dois se olharem por um tempo .  
– " o que esse baka ta fazendo ele ta muito perto de mais ."  
amu totalmente nervosa empurra ikuto fazendo ele sair de cima dela caindo sentado no chão  
–aiaia calma ai nao foi por quere .  
– seu baka baka baka hentai . - amu furiosa.  
–eu disse que não foi por quere- diz ikuto se levantando  
Amu o olha furiosamente  
–Me deixa em paz!- diz amu  
–Isso não vai se muito possível ja que a gente é noivos- diz ikuto calmante.  
– esquece ja que estamos em novembro falta pouco pra termina o ano escolar posso termina a escola o segundo colegial ? - amu pergunta  
– por que esta me perguntado isso se pode termina o segundo colegial ?  
– como obrigação das mulheres que sao noivas, são obrigadas a para tudo para fazer cuidar dos deveres da casa eu gostaria muito de pelo menos termina o colegial . - amu fala tom da voz baixa.  
– ja que voce quer termina colegial pode fazer o terceiro tambem , nao entendo muito suas regras como se vive aqui acabei de me mudar , mais se voce quiser ir a escola e sua voce é livre para decidi isso . - ikuto dis tom serio e gentil .  
– obrigado. – amu responde um pouco de tímida .  
– de nada , ja que são Meio dia que tal nos começa a fazer o almoço - " fazer almoço ele disse " seu pai cade ele eu nao vi ate agora ?. - amu suando frio .  
– o velho foi viaja so esta nos dois em casa nao tenho precival quando o velho volta para casa, por que voce começo a suar ? - ikuto pergunta desconfiado  
–Na-nada- diz amu  
Ikuto estranha um pouco mais não diz nada  
–Então vamos logo- diz ikuto  
Ikuto vai para cozinha, amu o segue suando frio

**Amo póv**  
– o que eu vou fazer nao sei cozinha nem mesmo frita um ovo , eu nao vou disser para ele nao sei cozinha nao vou da esse gostinho para ele de jeito nem um nem morta

**Normal pov**

–O que vamos fazer?- pergunta ikuto  
–Se-sei la- diz amu.  
Ikuto vai ate cozinha com amu fica parada escutando na parece com os braços cruzados ,ikuto mostra na onde fica as panelas e os alimentos tudo o que precisa para fazer o almoço .  
– coque coisa que precisa so me chama .  
– Ahh o que voce não vai me ajuda ? .  
– vou antes vou toma um banho estou todo suado por causa do treino .  
–" o que eu vou fazer agora kyaaa ".- amu desesperada .  
– já volto tudo bem amu?.  
– Ah ok .  
– " ela ta tão tensa que estranho ".  
Ikuto sai da cozinha deixando amu sozinha ele vai toma banho , e quando isso amu colocava o avental começa pensava o que ia fazer .  
– eu posso fazer deve ser fácil de fazer humm... já sei arroz com molhos curry .  
Amu pega o arroz e coloca em uma panela, ela ponha agua e coloca para cozinhar.  
A garota pega uma tabua e uma faca, amu pega uma cenoura depositando-a encima da tabua, amu segura o cabo da faca com as duas mão e levanta-a no alto, ela respira fundo e afunda a faca na pobre cenoura cortando-a no meio, amu fica distraída cortando os legumes e esquece do arroz  
–Nossa que cheiro de queimado- diz amu  
Quando ela olha para trás ve o arroz que era branco completamente preto, amu se despera e sem quere derruba o rolo de papel toalha perto da panela fazendo-o pegar fogo, amu fica completamente em desespero e sem quere passa a faca que estava em sua mão direita no dedo da mão esquerda amu coloca a faca

Sobre a mesa e tenta apagar o fogo com o pano de prato que acaba pegando fogo tambem, ela jogo o pano encima da pia abrindo rapidamente a torneira deixando a agua cair sobre o pano  
Ikuto saia do banheiro usando apenas uma calça, ele sente um cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha, ele vai até a cozinha, chegando la se depara com a panela pegando fogo e amu tentando apaga desesperadamente  
–Kyaaaa o que eu vou fazer?- diz amu desesperada

ikuto corre ate o fogão, com a toalha que estava em seu pescoço pendurado, ele cobre as mãos pegando a panela jogando dentro da pia abrindo a torneira conseguindo apagar  
o fogo ikuto respira fundo.  
–que bom que eu cheguei a tempo, ta tudo bem com você amu ? você  
não se queimo?- pergunta ikuto  
ikuto vai ate amu segura a mão dela observando se tem alguma queimadura , amu  
solta a mao  
– nao se preocupe nao me queimei ...arigato- diz amu envergonhada.  
ikuto olha em volta da cozinha e vê tudo bagunçado amu olha para ikuto e repara que ele  
estava sem blusa, amu fica vermelha.  
– por que voce ta sem a blusa?- pergunta amu  
–Bom eu ia por mais senti um cheiro de queimado e vim ver o que era, daí chegando aqui vi você desesperada com a casa quase pegando fogo- diz ikuto  
Ikuto da mais uma olhada em volta e solta um leve suspiro.  
–você por um acaso não sabe cozinha?- pergunta ikuto  
Amu cora e abaixa a cabeça  
–serio?- pergunta ikuto arregalando os olhos Amu o olha  
–É! É verdade! Eu não sei cozinha nada! Nem seque sei frita ovo! Pronto ja  
ouviu satisfeito?!- pergunta amu irritada  
–podia ter me falado que não sabia, pelo menos a cozinha não ficaria  
assim- diz ikuto  
–Arggg! Eu limpo então a cozinha!- diz amu brava  
Amu se agacha para pegar uma toalha e ikuto ve o corte em seu dedo que sangrava um pouco, ele da um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios segura a mão da garota e olha atentamente o corte fazendo-a corar.  
–O-oque está fazendo?- pergunta amu corada  
–Não foi tão fundo, mais ta sangrando bastante até- diz ikuto  
Ao dizer isso ikuto coloca o dedo cortado de amu em sua boca e chupa  
o sangue.  
–I-i-ikuto o que você pensa que ta fazendo?- pergunta amu corada  
Amu tenta soltar sua mão, mais ikuto a segura fortemente.  
Um tempo depois ikuto tira o dedo da garota de sua boca e da um beijo onde havia o corte que agora não sangrava mais.  
–pronto agora so por um bandeide- diz ikuto  
–Seu ..seu ...- amu é interopida quando ikuto fala  
– vamos limpa tudo aqui antes de começa fazer almoço- diz ikuto  
–" como ele pode fica tão calmo mesmo eu dizendo que não sem cozinha "- pensa amu.  
– voce não vai fica assim desse jeito ?  
– assim como ?  
– sem BLUSA.  
– ata, por caso te incomoda ? – ikuto da sorriso malicioso , amu não gosta nada desse  
sorriso vira as costas.  
– não gosto isso me irrita so vou começa ajuda você limpa tudo aqui quando você coloca um blusa- amu irritada  
– ok já volto Ikuto vai ate o quarto coloca uma blusa  
–" o que tem de errado com essa garota? não podia pelo menos agir como uma garota delicado no lugar de uma brutamontes? to vendo ela vai da trabalho "  
Ikuto acaba de se vesti e vai ate cozinha ajuda limpa passando o tempo amu e ikuto conseguiu limpa tudo ikuto começa cozinha amu so fica obersevando ele cozinha ikuto começa a explica como fazer arroz o molho do curry.  
– para cozinha e fácil não precisa de habilidade e sim paciência apenas  
pega as manha de cozinha, mesma coisa quando nos estamos treinado artes marcial , comum pouco de esforço nos consegue. – disse ikuto terminado de tira o arroz da panela .

–não se preocupe você pega as manha depois tenho certeza você não vai fazer pior que minha mãe cozinhado - diz ikuto tirado um onda com cara na amu  
Amu fica irritada com indireta e pergunta o que a mãe de ikuto vez na cozinha  
– quando meus pais morava junto meu pai que cozinhava para gente, minha mãe não sabia cozinha um dia ela foi tenta cozinha acabo em desgraça,o arroz ela consegui fazer mesmo tempo queimado e baba, quando ela foi corta o salmão a faca escapo da Mao dela acerto meu pai a sorte que não pego os membro do meu pai isso foi por pouco, quando ela término de fazer tudo na hora de comer tinha espinha no salmão meu pai quase morreu engasgado .

–"já mais quero ver a mãe do ikuto cozinhado ela quase mato o próprio marido " – amu engole seco.  
–Quando vai corta legume não precisa usa força, tem que ser mais calma edelicada- diz ikuto.  
Ikuto com calma corta os legumes facilmente deixando amu pasma ao ver na rapidez que o garoto tinha cortado os legumes.  
Pouco tempo depois a comida fica pronta  
–Pronto agora podemos comer- diz ikuto  
–Ta- diz amu  
Os dois sentam e começam a comer  
–Como ta o gosto?- pergunta ikuto  
–ta gostoso- diz amu um pouco corada  
–quando terminarmos de comer vamos sair- diz ikuto  
–por que?- pergunta  
–Comprar arroz, ja que acabou- diz ikuto  
–ta- diz amu  
Logo eles terminam de comer, ikuto arruma a cozinha enquanto amu se  
arrumava, não demora muito ela estava pronta.  
Assim eles saem, ikuto e amu vão pra uma barraquinha e compram o arroz,  
quando eles iam embora .

–Ikuto!  
Ikuto se vira e ve uma mulher com cabelos azuis claros lisos de soltos  
altos vindo em sua direção.  
–Nossa quanto tempo- diz a mulher dando um abraço em ikuto.  
– Lyla o que esta fazendo aqui? – ikuto pergunta  
– eu to aprendendo luta ardes macias também ouvi fala voce esta noivo com  
a rainha do gelo.  
– rainha do gelo?- ikuto a olha confuso  
– isso mesmo, sobre pelos boatos que a grande lutadora de artes macias conhecida rainha do gelo foi vencida.  
por um jovem novato de cabelos azul olhos de safira, cheguei a  
conclusão que era você.

**Amu pov**  
" Aff cansei de espera esse baka! Vou para casa"

**Normal pov**  
–Eu vou pra casa tchau- diz amu friamente  
–Amu a chave- diz ikuto jogando a chave para amu  
Amu pega a chave se vira e vai embora , ikuto observa amu indo  
embora .  
–Aquela então é a famosa rainha de gelo- diz lyla  
–é, mais fala o que tem feito de bom?- pergunta ikuto  
E assim os dois ficam conversando.

**Amu pov**  
Acabei de chega em casa. DROGA , a parti de agora vou te que mora com esse baka-  
hentai acho vou fica na varanda esfriando minha cabeça.

**Normal pov**  
Amu abre a porta que da para a varanda ela senta e fica ali pensado por um tempo, ikuto chega em casa e vê tudo em silencio, ele vai ate o quarto não ve amu vai ate sala ve amu sentada na varanda olhos fechados olhado para céu ele vai ate ela senta do lado dela amu nao percebe a presença do jovem do seu lado , ikuto olha ve lindo por do sol chega perto do rosto da jovem da um selinho , amu rapidamente abre seus olhos quando sente algo  
quente em seus lábios ve um par de safira ,amu anda para trás.  
– O-O Que pensa que esta fazendo  
seu hentai ? -diz amu furiosa  
– eu? nada so pensei em te dar um beijo, você estava tao inofensiva, dai nao resisti- diz ikuto  
–juro que vou de mata- amu vai ate ikuto tenta chuta, mais ele desvia todos seus  
chutes  
– Calma ai nao precisa querê me mata .  
– cala boca seu nojento hentai , não fuja volta aqui .  
– nem pensa .- ikuto desviava os ataques da amu .  
– você fica uma gracinha quando não esta brava - disse ikuto.  
Amu tentava furiosamente acertar socos e chutes em ikuto, mais o garoto  
é bem agil e desviava de todos os golpes ,Mais ou menos 1 horas depois amu  
estava exausta de tentar acertar ikuto.  
–Fique parado seu hentai- diz amu ainda tentando bater em ikuto  
–Eu não, não quero morre- diz ikuto desviando facilmente dos ataques de amu, Amu tenta acertar outro chute em ikuto, mais como estava exausta ela acaba escorregando, quando amu ia cair, ikuto a segura .  
–Ja chega por hoje né- diz ikuto  
Amu estava ofegante, ela o olha furioso  
–Me solta agora!- diz amu.  
– nem pensar , Vou fazer melhor- diz ikuto sorrindo maliciosamente  
Ikuto a pega no colo de princessas  
– Me solta! Te odeio seu baka hentai.  
–calma so queria ser cavalheiro- diz  
ikuto fingindo inocência. Ikuto a leva ate o quarto coloca ela  
com calma na cama .  
–Arggg! Que sabe vou dormi!- diz amu irritada  
Amu se vira para ikuto, o garoto apaga a luz e se deita ao lado de amu, ele  
puxa a garota pela cintura e a abraça, deixando-os com os corpos colado e  
com os rostos bem próximos.  
–i-ku-to o que você pensa que ta fazendo?- pergunta amu irritada  
–Dormindo com você- diz ikuto da sorriso malicioso .  
Amu o olha furiosa,ikuto joga ele fora da cama , fazendo ikuto cair no  
chão .  
– ja mais vou dormi com voce , vai dormi no chão nem pense em encosta  
um dedo em mim juro vou fazer picadinho de voce ikuto .  
– voce e realmente fria . - ikuto olho serio amu .  
– nao me importo com que as outras pessoas falam de mim ou pense, amor é para  
idiotas - amu se deita e se vira para ikuto não ver seu rosto .  
– cuidado com o que voce fala, o que você tenta evita por que voce tem medo de senti o  
que voce mais evita - diz ikuto  
ikuto pega um colchão coloca no chão ele dormi .  
–" por que alguém como ele tinha me vencer Baka "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Aelita : yo mina espero que gostem no capitulo :) boa leitura para todos agora eu to saindo para trabalha TT^TT kyaaa so to de volta a noite como vida e cruel . ate mais bjs para todos :)__  
Hidemi:__  
Yo minna esse capitulo morri de ri, espero que vocês gostem e onegai comentem._

Capitulo 3

**Amu pov**

Não tenho o que fala muito. Meu nome e Amu Hinamori tenho 17 anos estou no segundo colegial, por causa de um desafio que eu perdi na luta tenho que me casar com um grande baka-hentai. Agora nesse momento estou indo para escola e única coisa que me faz esfria a cabeça, não pensa naquele baka , único problema da manha eu chego na escola por causa disso.  
Amu vai ate o portão da escola, ela se depara com vários garotos em posição de luta .  
–O que vocês querem?- pergunta amu sem paciência  
–Nos te desafiamos a uma luta- diz um dos alunos  
Um aluno tenta acertar amu com um chute mais ela desvia com facilidade  
–Sumam da minha frente seus bando de verme! Não to com paciência pra aturar vocês!- diz amu nervosa  
Ao acabar de dizer isso um aluno acerta um soco na cabeça de amu  
–você só sai daqui se nos vencer!- diz esse aluno  
Amu estava cabisbaixa, quando ela levanta a cabeça olha mortalmente para o aluno que lhe acerto um soco e da um soco bem na boca dele  
–COMO OUSA A ENCOSTAR ESSAS MÃOS IMUNDAS EM MIM? AGORA VOCÊS ME IRRITARAM DE VEZ!- diz amu completamente enfurecida  
Um aluno tenta bater em amu com um pedaço de madeira, mais ela usa seu braço para se proteger, logo em seguida pega a cabeça desse aluno e ta uma joelhada bem na cara dele  
–Ataquem ela!- diz um dos alunos  
Dois alunos tentam socar amu, um do lado direito e outro do lado esquerdo, amu da um pulo pra tras e da um chute na cabeça dos dois  
Um aluno pega um cano e tenta acerta amu, mais ela segura o cano e gira fazendo-o soltar  
–Usar essa porcaria numa briga so o mostra o quanto é um covarde- diz amu jogando o cano para longe  
Amu da um soco na cara do aluno fazendo-o cair  
A garota fica de ponta cabeça e começa a girar vários chutes em direção dos outros alunos.  
– isso por hoje já basta , você nunca aprende a lição ?.  
E quando os corpos dos jovem estavam este ditos no chão um jovem alto de quimono uma estada de madeira chama pela amu .  
– Amu Hinamori eu te desafio.  
– " lavai ele de novo mais um baka sem noção ."  
– hoje amu hinamori será sua derrota e se tornara minha esposa. – o jovem começa a rir  
Amu se irrita da um salto e pula na cara o jovem tanto um chute forte deixo sua marca do pé na cara do jovem que cai logo de pois do chute na cara.  
– ve se não tira minha paciência Tatewaki Kuno.  
amu começa anda para dentro da escola, ja era normal todos os dias os garotos da escola esperava amu no portal da entrada para desafia-la mais o resultado era sempre o mesmo , amu vai ate o aramio troca de sapado ate escuta alguem a chamando e pulado em cima de si apalpando seus seios.  
– One-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estava morrendo de saudades de voce , Ahhhh seus seios lembra o por do sol no mar - a jovem continuava apalpando os seios da amu.  
– Kumiko sai de cima de min- amu tenta tira Kumiko de cima , ate ela empurra Kumiko e cair no chão sentada.  
– você não toma jeito Kumiko já te falei eu não sou lesbica.  
– mais one-samaaaaa voce e tão mal comigo .  
–e o que você ta fazendo aqui?- pergunta amu  
–Acabei de me muda pra essa escola! To tão feliz que vou estudar junto com você one-samaaaaaaaa!- diz kumiko abraçando amu e esfregando a cabeca nos seios de amu  
–Sai! Que pera com isso!- diz amu empurrando kumiko para longe  
Amu sai correndo para sua sala  
As aulas passa rápido na hora do intervalo Kumiko corre a atraz da amu que tenta fugir dela o mais rápido possível.  
– one-sama vamos almoça juntasss trouxe um beto também para você foi eu mesma que viz- diz kumiko  
– ja disse Kumiko tenho o meu próprio beto Kyaaaaaaaa Kumiko me deixa em paz .  
– One-sama volta aquiii .- Kumiko corre a traz de amu.  
termina o intervalo amu consegui despista-la e volta para sua sala.  
– " ate que enfim consegui me livra ".  
termina o período de aula amu pega suas coisa para volta para casa, e quando isso ikuto preguntava para um jovem na onde ficava escola tomoeda  
– com licença aqui e escola tomoeda?- ikuto pergunta para uma jovem de cabelo laranja com dois caxinhos no cabelo.  
– e aqui sim .  
– voce sabe me informa se Amu hinamori ja saio ?.  
–" Amu Hinamori o que ele quer com minha one-sama esse porco ."  
–O que você quer com ela?- pergunta kumiko friamente  
–Eu? Só quero saber se ela saiu- diz ikuto  
–pra que?- pergunta kumiko  
–Em vez de me enche de pergunta por que não me fala logo se ela saiu?- pergunta ikuto  
–eu falo se você me fala o que você é dela- diz kumiko  
Ikuto solta um suspiro  
–Eu sou noivo dela- diz ikuto  
–o-o-o-o que?! NOIVO?- pergunta kumiko chocada  
–É- diz ikuto  
Kumiko fica completamente enfurecida e tenta socar ikuto que por sorte desvia  
–Ei garota o que deu em você?- pergunta ikuto  
–Como ousa... Minha querida one-sama... Com um porco que nem você? VOU ACABAR COM TUA RAÇA!- diz kumiko enfurecida  
Kumiko tenta loucamente acertar ikuto com chutes socos, mais o garoto desvia com facilidade  
–Ei por que ta tão nervosa?- pergunta ikuto desviando dos ataques  
–Como ousa... Eu amo a amu-one-sama mais doque tudo!- diz kumiko

–Hã? Como é? Ama?- pergunta ikuto chocado  
–Isso mesmo! Eu amo a one-sama  
mais do que tudo! Aquele rosto dela, aqueles seios dela que me lembra o  
por do sol, a maciez da sua pele- diz kumiko sonhando.  
**Ikuto pov**  
Fala serio agora alem de uma bruta monte vou ter que aguenta uma  
lesbica?  
**Normal pov**  
– ikuto? o que esta fazendo aqui? amu ve ikuto na porta da escola.  
– Kyaaaaaaaaaaa one-sama então e verdade que você conhece esse porco  
imundo?  
– ele meu noivo- amu fala em tom de desprezo.  
–como isso e possível jámais minha one-sama aceitaria um homem  
a menos que...ou não não me diga one-sama que você perdeu o desafio  
para esse porco imundo ?.  
– eu perdi para ele infelizmente . – amu bufa.  
– kyaaaaaaaaa não pode ser one-sama você e melhor do vilarejo já mais  
ninguém te derroto em um batalha . – kumiko entrado em desespero .  
Kumiko fica desesperada ao saber que ikuto é noivo de amu  
–Voltando ao assunto, ikuto o que você ta fazendo aqui?- pergunta amu  
–Vim buscar a minha noiva- diz ikuto maliciosamente abraçando amu pela  
cintura Kumiko ao ver tal cena se enfurece.  
–kyaaaaaaaa o que pensa que ta fazendo com minha one-samaa?!-  
pergunta kumiko enfurecida.  
–É mesmo o que você pensa que ta fazendo?- pergunta amu enfurecida  
tentando se soltar de ikuto.  
–Estou abraçando a minha noiva- diz ikuto pressionando mais o corpo de  
amu no seu.  
–você não tem esse direito! Só eu posso tocar no corpo da one-sama!-  
diz kumiko enfurecida.  
–Tem certeza? Nós vamos nos casar e também iremos ter nossa lua de mel-  
diz ikuto maliciosamente.  
–E-eu não vo te lua de mel com você coisíssima nenhuma!- diz amu corada  
–isso mesmo!- diz kumiko.  
–Você fala que ama a amu e tudo mais, mas você ja sentiu os lábios dela?-  
pergunta ikuto passando o dedo indicador pelos lábios de amu.  
–você... Beijo a one-sama?- pergunta kumiko chocada.  
–Sim, acredite foi ótimo- diz ikuto.  
–hum! E dai você nunca sentiu os seios dela!- diz kumiko.  
–posso resolver isso agora mesmo se quiser- diz ikuto maliciosamente.  
–Você não teria coragem!- diz kumiko  
–Será que não? Somos noivos, terei acesso a todo o corpo dela logo- diz ikuto  
Amu se irrita e da um soco no ikuto.  
– baka hentai quer para com isso!  
– isso doi sabia?  
– quem se importa se você sentiu dor ?  
– Ouuu ... muito interessante a relação de vocês dois, parece que one-sama não  
gosta de você- disse Kumiko jogando um olhar de vitoria para ikuto.  
Kumiko começa rir descotraladamente.  
– HAHAHAHAHA Se prepare ikuto te derrotarei HAHAHAHAH o coração da  
one-sama será todo meu hahahah .- kumiko de pois deixa o aviso sai correndo.  
Amu e ikuto que observa a cena e ficarão de bouca a Berta .  
– o que deu nela ? – disse ikuto perguntando.  
– não sei mais senti um arrepio agora. volta o assunto o que você veio fazer  
aqui ?  
– vim te busca pode pra irmos na cidade.  
– o que? vai demora uma hora atê ir na cidade, o que você quer fazer la ?  
– compra uma coisa já que eu não conhece a cidade vou precisar que você vá  
comigo.  
–E quem disse que eu vou com você?- pergunta amu  
–Então ta bom, se você não vier o almoço e a janta é por sua conta- diz  
ikuto.  
Amu gela na hora, ikuto se vira para começar a andar mais amu o segura.  
–Onde você que ir?!- pergunta amu.  
– no centro na cidade depois disso vamos no shop  
– ok e tão vamos.  
Amu vai com ikuto ate estação de metro ele esperam o metro chega entrar dentral dele se passa quarenta minutos eles, finalmente chegam no centro havia muita gente crianças passeando com suas mae , turma de garotas conversado jovem namorando andado de Mao dadas , amu ve essa cena e pensa- " eca! já mais eu andaria assim com um garoto, nem  
mesmo esse baka-hentai nunca."  
– amu na onde fica as lojas principal ?  
– venha eu vou te mostra.  
Amu começa anda pelo centro mostrado as lojas para ikuto que decide  
para em uma loja de chocolates pede para amu espera , eles entra na loja  
ikuto pergunta o que ela quer apenas amu dia não quer nada .  
– como ela e fria nem para escolher um ser quer ela não quer , não tem  
Jeito ".  
ikuto vai ate as vitrines escolher umas trufas vai ate vendedora e paga , eles  
sai da loja e vão para praça central.  
– fica aqui vou pega alguma coisa para gente bebe.  
– ikuto não precisa .  
– senta ai ver se relaxar um pouco, não e muito bom fica assim o tempo  
todo tensa , tem dia um dia para relaxa. já volto fica aqui .  
– "olha so quem fala, quem pode fica relaxada com um hentai do lado ".  
Ikuto vai ate um barraquinha pede dois sucos volta para o lugar na onde  
estava amu sentada .  
– aqui esta o seu . – ikuto da o suco para amu .  
– obrigado .  
Ikuto e amu começa beber o suco ikuto pega um trufa pergunta para amu se ela quer ela disse que não , ikuto respira fundo ikuto retira o papel da fruta e olha para amu estava  
bebendo suco ikuto acha .  
– amu ..  
– o que .  
– nada .  
– agora fala seu baka .  
Ikuto pega trufa que tinha aberto coloca na boca da amu que fez agarota olha  
espantada ikuto aproveita da um beijo em amu , fica vermelha .  
– kyaaaa Seu baka o que pensa de fazendo .  
–Você não queria comer de jeito nenhum ué- diz ikuto.

–ISSO NÃO TE DA O DIREITO DE ME BEIJAR!- diz amu enfurecida  
–Claro que sim, afinal sou o seu noivo- diz ikuto  
–Arggg! Odeio essa historia de noivos!- diz amu enfurecida  
–Não é minha culpa, é a tradição do vilarejo- diz ikuto  
Amu vira a cara emburrada  
–To- diz ikuto colocando uma trufa no colo de amu  
–Não quero!- diz amu emburrada  
Ikuto solta um suspiro  
–Se você não comer por bem vou fazer que nem eu fiz agora a pouco- diz ikuto  
Amu o olha com raiva e abre a trufa, ela começa a começa com raiva, pouco  
tempo ela termina, porem em volta da sua boca estava todo sujo de chocolate.  
–Pronto comi! Satisfeito?!- pergunta amu sem paciência  
–Sim, mais so mais uma coisa- diz ikuto dando um sorriso malicioso  
Ikuto se aproxima de amu e lambem toda a sua boca limpando o chocolate,  
amu fica vermelha de raiva e vergonha.  
–SEU BAKA-HENTAI O QUE PENSA QUE  
TA FAZENDO?!- pergunta amu enfurecida  
–So tava limpando o chocolate que tava na sua boca- diz ikuto.  
Amu se levata com raiva .  
– vamos fazer o que voce veio fazer quero volta logo para casa – amu  
cruza os braços.  
– ok vamos la– ikuto se levanta e joga o copo no lixo .  
Amu estava andado na frente com raiva ia atravessar a rua e nem  
percebe o carro vindo , ikuto percebe e puxa amu com tudo .  
– olha por onde anda garota quer morre é ? – o homem do carro  
grita pela janela.  
– o que ?. – amu ser pergunta o que aconteceu  
– tome mais cuidado fica andado distraída ai nem percebeu o carro  
vindo.  
– desculpe eu não vi .  
– argg agora vamos . – ikuto puxa a mão de amu começa a atravessar a rua, outro lado na rua acontecia um cena muito estranha, um homem vestido de radar com um caixa embrulhada de metal ele usava começa tira foto de todos os carro que passava pela rua , ate que aparece um viatura e ve ele tira a foto vestindo de radar começa tira varias foto ate a viatura da policia percebe ele da re no carro , para volta prende o cara sai correndo com caixa na cabeça e um dos policial começa corre a trais dele , amu e ikuto que via essa cena se perguntava o que se passa esse homem para da vestido de radar na rua tira foto todos os carro que passava , amu percebe estava de mao dada com ikuto e puxa sua Mao .  
Eles vão para o shop ikuto pede amu espera ele entra em um loja e quando  
amu estava sentada em um banco enfrente a loja .  
Depois de algum minutos ikuto sai da loja vai ate amu entrega um caixa para  
ela .  
– toma isso e para você .  
– eu não quero .  
– não to tentando compra você com isso, so quero dar isso pra você.  
Amu abre a caixa e pega o objeto dentro da caixa  
–o que é isso?- pergunta amu olhando o objeto em sua mão  
–É um celular- diz ikuto  
–Um... Celular?- pergunta amu  
–É, não me diga que não sabe o que é um celular?- pergunta ikuto  
sarcasticamente.  
Amu fica vermelha e abaixa a cabeça  
–Serio?- pergunta ikuto de olhos arregalados  
–Eu não ligo muito pras essas coisas- diz amu virando a cara  
–É mais bonito admite que você não sabe mexe- diz ikuto  
–Arggg! Ta! Eu não sei mexe! E dai? Em  
5 minutos eu aprendo!- diz amu bufando  
–Duvido, se você consegui aprende a pelo menos coloca um papel de  
parede em 5 minutos eu faço o que você quiser, mais se não consegui você  
vai ter que por um papel de parede que eu escolhe- diz ikuto  
–ok! Vai se arrepender disso- diz amu  
Amu começa a mexer no celular loucamente  
5 Minutos depois Amu não consegui colocar um papel de parede.  
–Pareçe que eu ganhei- diz ikuto sorrindo vitorioso Amu bufa  
–Toma coloca ai a droga que você quiser- diz amu entregando o celular  
para ikuto.  
Ikuto pega o celular e mexe um pouco, em seguida ele puxa amu e a abraça fazendo-a corar violentamente.  
–Baka-hentai! O que você pensa que ta fazendo!- diz amu  
Ikuto mexe um pouco no celular e entrega para amu .

Amu olha o papel de parede e cora violentamente, era uma foto deles abraçados, ikuto sorrindo e amu corada  
–QUE DIABOS DE FOTO É ESSA?!- pergunta amu  
–Eu disse que ia por uma que eu quero, e você concordo então não  
pode troca- diz ikuto sorrindo vitoriosamente.  
– eu te odeio .  
– e mesmo? não sabia.. não parece .  
– arggg baka.  
– vamos embora ?.  
– ? ah você não ia compra alguma coisa ?.  
– já comprei esta ai em suas mão .  
– obrigado .  
Amu se levanta do banco eles vão embora pegando o metro amu senta do lado ikuto menos de dez minuto amu adormece no metro ikuto percebe coloca cabeça da amu apoiada em seu ombro chega na estação ikuto acorda amu .  
– amu acorda já chegamos na nossa estação vou deixa você ai babando .  
amu acorda meia zonza.  
– ahh o que pera ai to indo.  
Amu se levanta rápido eles saiu do metro vai para casa de pois de chega  
em casa toma um banho ikuto começa ensina amu mexe no celular menos troca o papel de parede , amu fica toda perdida em aprende mexe nos comando do celular.


	4. Chapter 4

Uma Tarde na casa do ikuto estava Amu ,ikuto Kumiko e Leon quase sem  
roupas sentado em uma mesinha no centro da sala , Kumiko apontando  
para leon com olhar mortal apenas de vestida com saia sutiã.  
–Vocês usara o uniforme de garota se eu ganhar – disse kumiko apontando  
para Leon.  
–Hahahaha ! isso foi engraçado – diz Leon.  
cogelando olhar de kumiko.  
–Você usara o uniforme de garota se eu ganhar.  
– boa piada– disse Leon comedo.  
–Você usara o uniforme de garota se eu ganhar?– kumiko joga olhar mortal .  
–" Como... Chegamos a isso?"- amu pensado .  
Vamos volta a duas horas a traz.  
Em uma sala apenas sozinhos Leon se declarava para Kumiko de joelhos no  
chão.  
– Kumiko você é o grande amor da minha vida, gostaria de sair comigo este  
sábado?– pergunta Leon de joelhos para Kumiko.  
– Ahh ! você não bate bem da cabeça né, não to interessada em sair com você seu imundo.  
Ao vir essas palavras Leon congela e fica depressivo.  
– Eu faço qualquer coisa por você meu amor.  
– QUE PARA ISSO SEU BAKA ,NÃO TO INTERESSADO EM VOCE .  
– Kumiko ... Ahhh.  
Enquanto isso amu estava indo embora passa pela sala e escuta uma voz conhecida dizendo.  
– QUE PARA ISSO SEU BAKA ,NÃO TO INTERESSADO EM VOCE.  
A porta esta aberta então tava para escuta ela falando amu tenta passa pela porta disfarçadamente para que kumiko não veja , ao passa pela porta na sala kumiko ve amu e sai  
gritado.  
– One-samaaaa...  
Kumiko sai correndo da sala e pula na amu começa esfrega seu rosto com o da amu.  
– Kyaaaaa Kumiko para com isso kyaaaa me solta .  
– One-sama estava morrendo de saudade de você esta tão linda e perfumada .  
– me solta não queria te atrapalha me solta você esta com companhia Kumiko.  
– não esquenta one-sama ele só apenas um verme não se compara a você minha one-sama , quero te livra daquele porco imundo baka pra pode um dia viver com você cuida de você one-sama meu coração pertence a só você.  
– Me solta já disse eu não só lesbica .  
–one-samaaaaaa você é tão mal!  
–Mais mesmo assim te amo tanto!- diz kumiko  
–Aaaahhhhhhhhh! Sai kumiko!- diz amu empurrando kumiko fazendo-a cair no chão.  
–Kumiko você esta bem?- pergunta leon indo socorre kumiko.  
–Sai daqui! One-samaaaaa! Me espera- diz kumiko  
–Kyaaaaaa kumiko me deixa em paz!- diz amu correndo de kumiko  
–Me espera one-samaaa!- diz kumiko correndo atras de amu  
–Kumiko meu amor me espere!- diz leon correndo atras de kumiko  
Assim leon corre atras de kumiko, kumiko corre atras de amu e amu  
corre de kumiko Amu corre o mais rapido que pode tentando se livrar de kumiko, mais  
tanto kumiko quanto leon não desistiam.  
A correria continua até amu trombar com alguem e cair encima dessa pessoa  
–ai ai- diz amu  
–Ai ai digo eu, você pesa sabia- diz?  
–eh?- diz amu  
Amu olha para a pessoa que havia trombado e ve que era ikuto  
–kyaa! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!- pergunta amu saindo de cima de ikuto rapidamente e um pouco corada.

–Como o que faço aqui? Aqui é a minha casa- diz ikuto  
–eh?- amu o olha confuso Amu olha em volta e ve que realmente estava em casa.  
–One-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa me espera!- diz kumiko  
–Kumiko meu amor me espere!-diz leon  
–Kyaaaa kumiko me deixa em paz!- diz amu  
Kumiko ia pula encima de amu mais ikuto a puxa amu pela cintura fazendo kumiko cair no chão.  
–Meu amor você esta bem!?- pergunta leon desesperado  
– sai fora ninguém pediu sua ajuda  
– sem quere interrompe mais o que kumiko esta fazendo aqui?- Ikuto pergunta  
– não te interessa vim por causa da minha one-sama seu porco imundo já mais vou deixa você encosta sua mão imunda na minha one-sama.  
– meu amor saia comigo eu vou fazer qualquer coisa pra você se apaixona por mim mesmo você gostando de mulher eu vou te amar – Leon de joelhos  
– como voce e chato lagar do meu pé não to interessada por você .  
– Kumiko vamos entra vocês dois também pode conversa com mais calma do que fica na rua discutido. – disse ikuto virando as costa entrado em casa.  
– obrigado pelo convite pelo menos voce não e mal educado para um baka– disse kumiko sarcasticamente .  
– vou aceita isso vindo de você como um elogio.

Eles entra vindo a traz de ikuto ,Kumiko , amu e Leon .  
– ikuto– amu o chama  
– sim ?  
– vou fazer um cha para nos já volto.  
– ok.  
Amu foi prepara o chá e quando ikuto e Leon conversa, começam jogar carta , amu vem com o cha e serve Kumiko ikuto e Leon.

– o que vocês dois estão jogando?  
– Jogo da mentira– Leon responde  
– Ahhh que jogo esse?- pergunta amu  
– vou explica– disse ikuto  
Regras do jogo mentira, A carta de coelho esta virada para baixo, Os outros jogadores dirão se é verdade ou mentira .  
– Se você achar que é mentira , diga a carta que ele esta na mão para jogar , que  
acabo de dizer Explos. As , outro jogador vai dizer mentira, Se for mentira, todas as cartas retornarão para o jogador. Mas se não for mentira, as cartas irão para quem disse que era mentira, Isso continua ate que alguém acabe com todos as cartas.  
– A primeira pessoa a acabar com todas as cartas será o vencedor, um jogador vencera se tiver apenas duas cartas na mão , E importante ter uma estratégia contando as cartas. – disse ikuto.  
– A pessoa que pegar as cartas pode começar com qualquer numero que ele quiser– disse Leon  
– Se escolher um numero qualquer cavara o próprio tumulo. – disse Leon .  
– quero jogar, Kumiko vamos jogar ?- pergunta amu  
– por voce faço qualquer coisa one- sama – Kumiko pulando de alegria .

Ikuto começa ensina elas joga na primeira partida Leon ajuda homens vocês mulher as duplas .  
– bem vamos começa. – disse ikuto.

Ikuto joga os As na mesa  
–E a minha Vez . Esse é um dois.- disse kumiko jogando uma carta  
– essa um três . – Leon .  
– Minha vez certo ? qua... – amu interropida  
– Mentira .! – disse ikuto  
– Eu ainda não terminei! .

–Estava Obvio que você esta mentindo amu estava escrito no seu rosto você e  
péssima em menti- diz ikuto  
– Se eu tivesse jogando as minhas cartas no começo honestamente, seria mais difícil depois– amu pega as três.  
cartas estavam na mesa olha era um rei , oito , seis .  
–"Não tem uma pessoa honesta entre eles ." – amu indignada  
O tempo de passa primeira partida acaba Leon ganha a partida.  
– que tal deixamos isso mais interessante esse jogo – disse leon  
– como assim ? – pergunta kumiko .  
–Tipo assim a dupla que perde tem que tirar uma peça de roupa- diz leon  
–Gostei- diz ikuto  
–também to dentro- diz kumiko  
–Eu não quero- diz amu  
–Que foi ta com medo de perde?- pergunta ikuto  
–EU NÃO TENHO MEDO!- diz amu  
–então aceita!- diz ikuto  
–Eu aceito!- diz amu  
–Ótimo!- diz ikuto  
Assim eles jogam mais uma vez, os menino acabam perdendo  
–Kkk vocês perderam!- diz kumiko as gargalhadas.  
–é né fazer o que- diz Leon.  
Leon e ikuto tiram as blusas exposto seus peitorais bem definidos.  
Amu cora ao ver ikuto sem blusa.  
–One-sama por que esta vermelha?- pergunta kumiko.  
–Na-nada, vamos continua logo- diz amu virando a cara.  
Passa mais uma partida, dessa vez quem perde é as meninas  
–Agora vai se sua vez amu- diz ikuto sorrindo maliciosamente.  
–hum! Fazer o que- diz amu Kumiko tira sua camiseta como se  
fosse nada, mais amu fica com um pouco de vergonha de tirar.

–Que foi amu? Fico com vergonha agora?- pergunta ikuto sorrindo maliciosamente  
–E-eu não!- diz amu  
Amu tira sua camiseta de uma de uma vez revelando seu sutiã rosa de babado branco  
–Kyaa one-sama que lindos- diz kumiko olhando para os seios de amu.  
– Da para de olhar Kumiko, vamos volta a jogar .  
O tempo se passava mais um rodada se passa as meninas dessa vez ganha , eles começa tira as calças ate Kumiko chama a atenção deles .  
– na próxima rondada se eu e amu ganha vocês teram que usa uniforme de garota, Vocês usara o uniforme de garota se eu ganhar– disse kumiko apontando para Leon.  
–Hahahaha ! isso foi engraçado. – cogelando olhar de kumiko.  
–Você usara o uniforme de garota se eu ganhar.  
– boa piada . – disse Leon comedo.  
–Você usara o uniforme de garota se eu ganhar – kumiko joga olhar mortal.  
–" Como... Chegamos a isso?".- amu pensado .  
– por min tudo bem assim seja . – disse ikuto  
– "O que usa uniforme de garota ele tem na cabeça so ele ... tenho minha  
dignidade como Homem " – penso Leon .  
Começa outra partida  
– esse aqui é um seis,Leon , jogue um sete- diz ikuto  
Leon joga um sete rápido.  
–" droga perdi a chance de dizer mentira" – kumiko estava com cinco cartas .  
–" Ele é bom! Ele pediu para o Leon jogar tão rápido que não tivemos chance de dizer mentira! " – amu pensado estava com seis cartas na Mao , agora minha veis .  
– Então esse é um Oito .  
Amu joga a carta de pois vez de kumiko começa escolher a carta.

–" ha não, não tenho o nove , droga vou de jogar outra carta sem eles percebe que e mentira."  
Kumiko pega a carta começa fala mais foi interopita quando ikuto fala mentira , kumiko arregala os olhos "droga ".  
– não adianta Kumiko me olha assim aceite que era mentira sua mostre a carta . – disse ikuto sorriso no rosto.  
– Mo já vou mostra .  
Kumiko revela sua carta era um valete , as cartas que estavao na mesa vai tudo  
para kumiko .  
Acaba uma partida dessa vez os homens ganha .  
–" Kyaaaa vou te que fica apenas de sutiã e calcinha na frente deles isso so pode se um pesadelo ." – amu desesperada .  
– vamos garotas sua vez se tira roupa .- disse ikuto um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
Amu e kumiko começa tira a saia kumiko tira sem enrola não se importavam com a presença dos homens já amu tirava saia com muita vergonha tentava tampa seu corpo apenas com a Mao era inútil .  
–" ou esta ficando cada vez mais interessante "- ikuto pesava .  
Ikuto e Leon adoro ver a imagen esta em suas ventre o Leon já estava tendo sangramento nasal e quando adimirava o corpo de kumiko .  
Quando ikuto ve amu só de calcinha e sutiã se sente exitado, mais disfarça.  
–Vamos logo continuar, esse jogo ta ficando muito interessante- diz ikuto sorrindo maliciosamente.  
–Baka-hentai!- diz amu  
Assim se passa mais uma rodada, as meninas perdem  
–Kyaaaaa não acredito! Vo te que tira meu sutiã! Kami-sama me ajuda  
por favor!- pensa amu desesperada.

–Vamos garotas! Vocês perderam, tem que tirar uma peça de roupa agora-diz Leon.  
Amu estava que nem uma pimenta, já kumiko não se importa muito.  
Na hora que as garotas iam tirar o sutiã a porta se abre.  
–FILHÃO VOLTEI!- diz aruto sorridente.  
–Kyaaaaaa!- amu e kumiko correm para o quarto  
–Velho! Seu desgraçado você estrago na melhor parte- diz ikuto nervoso  
–Meu filho! Seu velho volto pra você!- diz aruto.  
–faltava pouco pra eu vê os seios da kumiko- diz leon depressivo  
–Parece que a coisa tava boa aqui- diz aruto.  
– e como velho tinha que aparece logo agora estraga tudo.  
Quando escutarão Aruto chegando.  
amu e kumiko corre para o quarto la elas se trocaram e foram ate a sala amu  
estava super vermelha com a situação , amu vai ate porta leva Leon e kumiko  
já estavao indo embora.  
– Ei velhote por que volto tão cedo ? pensei que ir fica duas semanas– disse ikuto.  
– HAHAHAHAHA seu velho tinha que fazer umas coisa aqui.  
– sei, ao que você apronto dessa vez?  
– HAHAHAHA como meu filho e esperto .  
Ikuto dar um soco no pai .  
–da pra para de rir e conta o que você apronto não to avim de arca suas artes  
que você apronto por ai .  
– isso dói já não viz nada so apenas voltei , no meio na minha viagem acabe me encontrado um senhora foi ajuda-la seu burro não estava querendo mais anda , não pode negar de ajuda um senhora acabei ajudado ela ate metadi do caminho , pedi ela me espera foi revisa se aponte era  
segura foi ai que aconteceu tudo.

Fui atravessa a ponte umas das madeira quebro e acabei caindo a sorte eu me segurei , a senhora paso por cima de min pra pode atravessa pro outro lado , quando fui me a apoia pra levanta outra madeira quebro e cai penhasco a baixo , a sorte que tinha um rio em baixo.  
– hahahahahahaha . – aruto começa ir da sua situação.  
– você não toma jeito seu velho - disse ikuto .  
– HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA .  
–" não entendo esses dois ? como o pai dele pode fica calma de pois de cair de  
um ponte peasco abaixo , e sobreviver ." – amu pensado olhado para os dois discutindo .  
Ikuto olha para ver ela estava olhado para eles da um sorriso para amu , amu percebe fica vermelha .  
–" Baka hentai"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

O dia estava chuvoso uma garota de cabelos rosando acordava ia em direção ao banheiro ele se olha no espelho e repara seu rosto esta meio vermelho , coloca sua mão em seu rosto e percebe que esta um pouco quente, começa a fazer sua higiene pessoal acabando ela vai em direção a cozinha e ver um jovem de cabelos azul cozinhado .

– bom dia . - disse amu .

– bom dia , o cafe já esta quase pronto . - disse ikuto sorrindo .

– ikuto cade o seu pai ? . - disse amu olhado para todos os lados .

– ta falado do velho ? ele ja foi embora , assim eu acordei vim ele com as mochilas na costa e se arrumando para viaja .

– um tendi . - disse amu

amu vai ate mesa e senta começa toma café .

ikuto percebe amu estava um pouco vermelho .

– amu esta tudo bem com você .

Ikuto se aproxima para por a mão na testa de amu mais a mesma desvia  
–Eu to bem, ja to indo pra escola ta tchau!- diz amu um pouco apressada  
Amu sai e vai para a escola, ikuto a olhava um tanto preocupado

Chegando na escola, amu encontra novamente um grupo de meninos querendo lutar com ela, amu acaba com eles rapidamente e vai para a sala, la encontra kumiko  
–One-sama! bom dia- diz kumiko  
–Oi- diz amu se sentando  
–One-samaaaa senti tanta saudades sua!- diz kumiko abraçando amu  
Kumiko percebe que amu estava muito quente

–One-sama esta pelando!- diz kumiko  
–não é nada! Vai logo pra sua sala- diz amu se livrando de kumiko  
Logo depois que kumiko sai entra a professora  
Começa a aula, amu tentava prestar atenção mais sua vista estava toda embaçada e seus olhos foram pesando até que tudo escurece.

Quando amu recobra a consciência ela estava na enfermaria da escola  
–Que bom que você acordo- diz a enfermeira.

–O que aconteceu?- pergunta amu ainda um pouco zonza  
–Você desmaiou na sala e te trouxeram aqui, você esta com muita febre então ligamos pro seu responsável vir te buscar- diz a enfermeira.

– ta aqui pouco o seu responsável esta aqui .  
– mais por favor mandei se cama , ate la.  
– ok obrigada .  
– de nada alem disso meu trabalho.

Amu pov

–" droga eu não acredito que peguei um resfriado ".

amu continua deitada na cama passado algum meninos ikuto chega na escola ele vai ate direção informa a direção sobre vim busca amu na enfermaria .

– conliseça por favor podia me informa sobre amu hinamori vim busca-la . - disse ikuto pergunto uma mulher de cabelos logos .  
– assim ligação para o pais de hinamori vim la busca-la mais me desculpe só apenas o responsável pode retira-la da escola . - disse a mulher .  
– eu sei o pai dela me ligo pedindo para vim busca-la eu sou o noivo dela .  
– assim tento nesse casso pode entra . - disse a mulher abrindo o portão para ikuto .

IKUTO pov

–" como eles são rigorosos não deixao coquer um vim busca o aluno ".  
– se nao fose o pai dela ter me ligado ja mais saberia amu esta mal ."

Flash blck

ikuto esta sentado na sala vendo tv quando o seu telefone toca algum gritado pelo seu nome outro lado da lia .  
– Takusume ikuto !. - dise o pai de amu outro lado da lia .  
– não precisa grita no meu ouvido .

– VAI LOGO NA ESCOLA DA AMU ELA ESTA SUA RESPOSABILIDADE , VAI BUSCA-LA , ACABARAO DE ME LIGA AVISANDO ELA PASSO MAL NA ESCOLA E DESMANHO . - disse o pai dele tom de voz de ordem .

Fim do Flash blck

Normal pov

Ikuto vai até a enfermaria, ele entra e ve uma garota de cabelos rosas dormindo  
Ikuto senta do lado dela e cutuca a bochecha dela com o dedo indicador, amu começa a acorda de pouco em pouco  
–Hora de ir embora- díz ikuto  
Amu olha pro lado e ve ikuto, ela acaba levanto um susto  
–KYAA! o que esta fazendo aqui?- pergunta amu  
–Vim te buscar- diz ikuto  
–Não era pro meu pai vim me busca?- pergunta amu arqueando uma sombrancelha  
–Era, mais ele me ligo e falo pra eu vir te busca ja que você ta sobre minha responsabilidade agora- diz ikuto  
–Ok- diz amu  
Amu tenta se levanta mais se sente tonta e cai sentada na cama  
–Amu você ta bem?- pergunta ikuto  
–to sim- diz amu tentando pareçer firme  
–Vem eu te ajudo a ir- diz ikuto entendendo a mão para amu  
–Não precisso da sua ajuda- diz amu  
Ikuto solta um suspiro  
–Nesse caso...  
Ikuto pega amu no colo  
–Ei! O que pensa que ta fazendo?! Me ponha no chão agora!- diz amu se debatendo.

– nada disso só vou te solta quando chegamos em casa . - disse ikuto e tom serio .

ikuto coloca amu em suas costa começa andar com ele ate chega no porta da escola umas das secretarias abre o portão para eles poder sair .

ikuto chama um taxi pode levar amu para casa chamando o taxi ikuto entra com amu fala seu endereço para o motorista , de pois de uns 15 minutos ele chega em sua residência , ikuto pega amu novamente no coloco e leva para dentro de casa .

kuto vai ate seu quarto e deita amu cama , ele cobre ele com um coberto , ele vai ate o banheiro pega termômetro e volta novamente para o quarto ele vai ate amu coloca o termo metro de baixo do braço de amu espera 5 minutos o termômetro apita ikuto retira e ver quando gral amu estava , ele olha assuntado ver febre não era apenas um gripe .

Ikuto pov

– " sua baka você vais de forte so vim nao passa de uma princesa indefesa , assim voce vai me mata de pré-ocupado com essas febre 41 gral . "

–não precisso que se preocupem comigo- diz amu com certa dificuldade de respira  
–Ah não? você nem consegue fala direito por causa da febre- diz ikuto em tom serio  
Amu não fala nada

Ikuto pov

Droga! Com toda essa febre só um pano gelado não vai adianta, e se for levar ela num posto de saude a amu pode piora. Só se eu... É ela vai quere me mata mais vai se o único jeito

Normal pov

Ikuto descobre amu e a faz sentar  
–O... Que você... Vai faze?- pergunta amu ofegante  
–Te dar um banho gelado, é o unico jeito de você melhora- diz ikuto  
Ikuto ajuda amu a se levanta  
–Não precisa, eu posso toma banho sozinha- diz amu tentando se livra de ikuto  
Ikuto acaba se atrapalhando e cai puxando amu consigo, amu cai encima de ikuto, ela tenta se levanta mais não consegue, pois estava muito fraca  
Ikuto a pega no colo e a leva no banheiro e coloca amu sentada, ikuto começa a tirar a camiseta de amu, a garota cora e o olha nervosa  
–O que tem? Somos noivos mesmo- diz ikuto  
Ikuto termina de despir amu que estava que nem uma pimenta de tanta vergonha, ikuto liga o chuveiro e deixa no gelado, ele coloca amu debaixo da água, a garota se apoia em ikuto para não cair o deixando ensopado.

Ikuto começa dar banho em amu ele pega um espocha começa a esfrega amu das costas .

– se sua febre não passa vou de levar em um hospital . – ikuto continuava a passa espoja pelo corpo de amu , fica sei cheito por um ver seu corpo nu , por onde ikuto sabotava amu sentia um sensação de desconforto em seu corpo .

– ik—uto que para com isso . – disse amu nem conseguindo fala direito .

– descupa amu já estou acabando .

– seu hentai .

– posso ser hentai não vão vou ter coragem de tocar um dedo em você ser quer nesse estado .

Ikuto tremina de banho em amu , ele abre a torneira pega um pouco de agua sua Mao passa no rosto de amu , ikuto pega amu no coloco pega uma toalha começa em enxugá-la.

– i—ku—to . –

– que foi amu ? .

– ES—tou com vontade de vomita .

– amu mantenha cabeça para cima , dever ser por causa da comida não de veis bem por esta com febre.

Amu fica com cabeça levantada e quandi ikuto enxugava amu a sensavao de vomito passo ele pega no colo novamente a leva para o quarto a deita na cama .

– vou pega uma roupa para pode de vesti .

Ikuto abre o guarda roupa e procura uma roupa mais confortável para amu vesti-la ele acha e pega vai ate amu começa a vesti-la .

Depois de ikuto vestir amu ele a cobre até o pescoço  
–Vou fazer algo pra você comer então fique quietinha ai viu- diz ikuto  
–ta- diz amu  
Ikuto vai fazer algo para amu comer, não demora muito ele volta, ikuto coloca dois travesseiros na cabeça de amu para deixa-la meia sentada  
–Abre a boca- diz ikuto  
Amu vira a cara  
–Posso... Comer sozinha- diz amu ofegante  
–Nada disso, você ta muito fraca, e se não quiser assim eu te dou boca a boca- diz ikuto  
Amu infla as bochechas e faz bico  
–Ta! Eu como!- diz amu de mal-humor  
Ikuto da um pequeno sorriso, ele começa a dar a comida para amu  
–Como ta o gosto?- pergunta ikuto  
–Ta gostoso- diz amu um pouco corada  
–Que bom- diz ikuto dando um pequeno sorriso  
Ikuto termina de dar a comida para amu e a deita novamente  
–Agora descançe- diz ikuto  
–Ok- diz amu fechando os olhos  
Ikuto vai até a cozinha e lava a tigela que tava a comida de amu, depois ele molha um pano com agua gelada e volta para o quarto, ikuto ve amu dormindo serenamente, ele coloca o pano na testa de amu e fica observando-a, ikuto deita ao lado dela e adormece

passado uma hora ikuto tinha caindo no sono ele se levanta e observe amu estava dormindo ele pega o teometro coloca novamente de baixo nos braço de amu ele meti sua temperatura de 41 gral passa para 38 gral .

–" que bom a febre esta abaixando ." - ikuto olha serenadamente para amu .  
– vou aproveita e quando ela esta dormindo vou toma um banho ."  
ikuto pega uma roupa em seu guarta roupa vai ate o banheiro começa a retiras suas roupa ele entra no chuveiro , deixa agua cair sobre seu corpo definido .

terminado ele vai do banheiro e se em chugar e veste sua roupa vai ate o quarto para ver como amu esta escuta a capanhia tocar .

ele vai ate a porta abre ver o senho hinamori serio na porta .

– posso ajuda-lo senhor himamori . - ikuto pergunta .  
– nao preciso de nada so vim ver como amu esta .? .  
– ela estava com 41 gral de febre agora abaixo febre nao se preocupe eu vou cuitar dela .

– ja esotu indo e tao .  
– senhor hinamori quer ver como amu esta ?.  
– nao sei ela estara em boas mão .  
– a so mais uam coisa ikuto , cuite bem da mia filha e tome muito cuidado para nao perde as lutas de desafio , mesmo você tendo amu como sua noiva ate o casamento outro tentarão dira ela de suas mão .  
– " como e que "  
– ja disse o que queria te disser .  
– mesmo que você ame esta começando a gosta-la dela nao deixe que seu orgulho de engu-la .

o pai de amu olhar para trais e ves a espreçao de ikuto muito serio e vai enbora , deixado ikuto para trais , ikuto entra começa pensar sobre o que pai de amu fala, seus pesamentos sao despertado quando estuda amu chamando, ikuto sai correndo e ver a garota deitada na cama chamando como se tivesse desesperada , ikuto vai ate amu ver ela estava dormindo começa achama-la .  
– amu amu acorda , amu .  
amu acorta assustada e ver que ikuto esta ao seu lado e abraça ele com forca .  
– amu o que aconteceu ? . - ikuto pregunta preocupado .  
– eu nao sei , so sei eu estava em lugar fechado em todos eu que conhecia sumia me deixa sozinha .  
ikuto abraça de volta .  
– calma so foi apenas um sonho .

Ikuto fica abraçado com amu até que ela se acalma  
–Ta melhor?- pergunta ikuto  
Amu faz sim com a cabeça  
–Ok, então vo la faze a janta ta- diz ikuto  
–Ta bom- diz amu  
Ikuto vai faze a janta, quando ele termina chama amu para vir jantar, os dois jantam e logo terminam.  
–Eu vo lava a louça- diz amu  
–Nada disso, você vai volta pro quarto e descança- diz ikuto  
–Mais...  
Ikuto coloca o dedo indicador sobre o labio de amu  
–Nada de mais, volta pro quarto- diz ikuto em tom serio  
–Ta- diz amu bufando  
Amu vai para o quarto e ikuto termina de arrumar as coisas, ele vai para o quarto e ve amu deitada, ele arruma suar coisas no chão e deita  
Amu ainda estava acordada e escuta um espirro vindo de ikuto  
–Você ta bem?- pergunta amu  
–deve só um resfriado- diz ikuto  
–Dorme na cama ou pode piorar- diz amu  
–Ta preocupada?- pergunta ikuto sorrindo maliciosamente  
–E-eu não, só não quero que você me passe nenhum resfriado- diz amu corada  
–Sei- diz ikuto sarcasticamente  
Ikuto deita na cama e amu levanta  
–onde você vai?- pergunta ikuto  
–Dormi no chão- diz amu  
–Nem pensa- diz ikuto  
Ikuto puxa amu e a abraça a deixando imovel  
–e-ei!- diz amu  
–eu cuidei de você atarde intera e você não vai pega outro resfriado- diz ikuto  
–Ma-mais dormi assim é...- amu não consegue termina de fala de tão corada que estava  
–Você vai consegui dormi mais tranquila assim- diz ikuto afagando a cabeça de amu  
Logo os dois pegam no sono


	6. Chapter 6

Amu pov

Acordei senti meus corpo a inda dolorido abro meus olhos calmante é vejo ikuto do meu lado, me chamando para janta, término a refeição eu queria ajuda-lo ele existiu que não escuto ele espirra , pergunto ele esta bem , ele diz que estava bem . Vejo ele arrumando cama para dormi no chão , não queria ele pagasse um resfriado por minha causa peço que ele dormi na cama ele se deita na cama eu me levando. Normal pov.  
–onde você vai?- pergunta ikuto  
–Dormi no chão- diz amu –Nem pensa- diz ikuto Ikuto puxa amu e a abraça a deixando imóvel  
–e-ei!- diz amu  
–eu cuidei de você atarde intera e você não vai pega outro resfriado- diz ikuto  
–Ma-mais dormi assim é...- amu não consegue termina de fala de tão corada que estava  
–Você vai consegui dormi mais tranquila assim- diz ikuto afagando a cabeça de amu Logo os dois pegam no sono .

Ikuto pov

Acordo estava ao lado de amu dormindo me abraçando me levanto calmamente, coloco uma das minha mão na testa de amu, ela esta um pouco quente, sai do quarto escuto amu fala alguma coisa sussurrando  
– por favor não vai  
Olho algumas minutos para ela percebo ela esta apenas sonhando alguma coisas  
– vou toma um banho , ela fica tão linda quando não esta brava.

Amu pov

Acordo no meio do nada vejo um floresta estava a noite , me sentir sozinha e com frio,  
–tem alguém ai?- perguntei na esperança de que alguem me escute Mais nada, tudo continuo em silencio, comecei a andar Um tempo depois parei e me sentei em uma pedra, pareçia que andei durante horas, pareçe que to andando em círculos, não encontro nada e ninguém, ta ficando mais frio, olho para cima e reparo que era lua cheia, mais de repente uma escuridão me engole, olhei para todos os lado e começei a correr desesperadamente atrás de uma saida, corri o mais rapido que pude mas não achei nada, parei para recuperar o ar e me sinto como se estivesse caindo, olho para baixo e vejo muitos cadavers, eles estavam tentando me pegar, estava com medo e gritei o mais alto que pude  
–SOCORRO!

Ikuto pov

Tava tomando meu banho, e de repente escutei um grito da amu, enrolei uma toalha na minha cintura e fui correndo pro quarto, chegando la vi a amu se debatendo  
–Amu, amu acorda  
Amu abre os olhos e se levanta com tudo, ela tava suando e muito ofegante  
–Você ta bem?- pergunto Ela tava um pouco pálida e tremia, por impulso a abracei  
–Amu ja ta tudo bem- digo tentando acalma-la. - esta tudo bem só foi penas um pesadelo. Ainda você esta quente por causa da febre volte a dormi mais um pouco , vou da uma arrumada na casa .  
– ok ikuto, obrigado  
– de nada  
Ikuto sai do quarto ele so estava de toalha , não consegui nem briga com ele por esta assim, sinto meu corpo dolorido e um pouco de frio, deixo minha cabeça novamente no travesseiro e fecho os olhos tentado dormi.

Amu Pov

Vejo varias arvores, minha casa, vejo meus pais brigando como sempre, por causa das regras do vilarejo e obrigado a se casar quando perte o desafio , sempre trenei muito para que isso nunca acontece comigo, mais foi o contraio pedir o desafio para um, ainda por cima agora tenho que mora com ele , entro dentro de casa e a casa desaparece por completamente dou alguns passos, vejo o lugar onde eu costumava brinca sozinha. Tinha um pequeno riacho de água e varias arvores , adorava ir para la passar o tempo sozinha sem ter que escuta alguém brigando , fecho meus olhos por um minutos o cenário muda completamente.

Vejo um vilarejo coberto pela escuridão, começo anda pela a trilha ate chega perto de um casa ,olho pela janela e vejo uma luz passando pela janela . Olho novamente para frente e sinto  
alguma coisa tocar em meus ombros.  
– kyaaaaaaaaaaa.  
Vejo uma mão em meus ombro, olho para traz e vejo um jovem de cabelos  
azuis e olhos safira ele era alto moreno usava um blusa branca.  
– garota o que você esta fazendo aqui nesse lugar sozinha?  
– eu-eu nada ... – tento responde ele foi rápido de mais e disse.  
– aqui é um lugar proibido, não sabia que ninguém pode entra aqui?  
– olha só quem, fala se aqui é um  
lugar proibido o que você esta fazendo aqui também sozinho?  
– estou aqui para investigar  
desaparecimento de pessoas que entra nesse lugar e já mais retorna. Agora venha comigo não ande sozinha por ai.  
Ele começa anda, mais fica no meu lado, mais sinto suas mão coloca no meu ombro novamente , mais a questão é como ele acabo de passa em minha frente se sua mão estava no meu ombro, arregalo os olhos e olho para traz não tinha ninguém sinto um  
arrepio pecore pelo meu corpo, olha para frente, ele para de andar e olha para mim.  
– vamos não fique ai parada vamos logo. A propósito qual e seu nome?  
– meu nome e amu e o seu? olho para jovem sinto que  
conheco ele de algum lugar só não sei de onde.  
– eu me chamo ikuto.  
– ei espera eu acho que tem alguém nessa casa acabei de ver uma luz vindo dessa casa .  
–hum serio, então vamos entra , isso é estranho ninguém mora mais aqui  
nesse vilarejo já a 15 anos.  
– " ele disse 15 anos "- engulo seco. Ele vai ate a porta de entrada, vou  
ate o lado dele, ele abre aporta, não estava trancada ele entra e vou atrás dele  
Entramos na casa estava tudo escuro o lugar estava  
abandono por muito tempo , ikuto vai na frente mais paro, começo ver umas imagem passa pela minha cabeça do nada, começo escuta ikuto me chamar mesmo tempo continuo vendo as imagem de arrepiar, ele me toca .  
– Caio ... caio onde você estão ela começa andar mesmo local onde estamos tem um corredor igual a onde estamos vejo ela chama um nome ela chegar perto do corredor e corre quando ve um homem passando pelo corredor no final do corredor a um porta ela entra ...  
Escuto gritos do homem a enforcando .  
As imagem dessaparence de minha cabeça olho para ikuto também estava espantado .  
– o que foi isso?- pergunto  
– não sei ... nem quero descobri  
Olho para frente vejo o mesmo corredor aparece em minha mente.  
– amu vamos mais a frente.  
– mais... ok – não consegui negar mais quero não ir e também quero descobri o que foi isso , começamos andar em direção corredor vimos a mesma porta que parece no final do  
corredor, ikuto está em minha frente , ele segura maçaneta e gira a porta se abre, ele entra vou atrás dele .  
Vemos sala estava tudo bagunçado prateleiras de livro jogadas no chão  
me agacho e acho uma lanterna, pego ela e tento ascende-la por sorte a lanterna pega, começo passa luz pela sala .  
– amu volta mais um pouco perto das prateleiras .  
faço o que ikuto pede era uma câmera ikuto se agacha e pega  
câmera que estava no chão , ele abre tinha filme, escuto passos vindo do  
corredor , ele para em frente a porta ikuto sussurra bem baixinho para mim.  
– fique ai.  
Ele vai ate a porta suspira e abre...  
Ikuto se assusta ao ve uma mulher pálida do outro lado da porta olhando pra  
nós ele fecha a porta rapidamente, por impulso tira uma foto.  
– nani? ta acontecendo nesse lugar .  
Ikuto vai ate porta abre novamente não tinha mais nada nem a mulher  
que esta olhando nós , ele pega em minha mão , e me diz .  
– vamos sair daqui .  
Começa me puxa correndo para sair do local o mais rápido possível passa pelo Corredor ate chegar a porta de entrada olho para traz vejo mesma mulher me segurando e me puxando, ikuto conitua puxando minha mão a mulher cada vez chega perto meus rosto me olhando , consegui coloca o pé para fora da casa vejo uma luz branca novamente .

Amu pov

Depois de sai daquela casa mal- assombrada me vi numa cidade, achei estranho, pois eu tava num vilarejo e agora to numa cidade, o garoto que tava comigo também desapareceu do nada, perai! Eu tava com um garoto? Como era mesmo o nome dele? Droga! Não consigo lembra, pra se exato nem do rosto dele não consigo lembra, eu tava muito concentrada tentando lembra  
dele que acabei esquecendo que tava numa cidade, mais senti uma mão gelada no meu ombro e levei um susto.  
–KYA!- do um grito

Me viro para trás e vejo um garoto,ele tinha os cabelo e olhos safira e  
era maior do que eu.

–Quem é você?- pergunto  
–ikuto, quem é você?- pergunta ikuto  
–amu  
–O que faz aqui?- pergunta ikuto  
–nem eu mesma sei como vim para aqui, pra se exato que lugar é esse?- pergunto.  
–você ta na terra do café, agora venha- diz ikuto me pegando pelo braço.  
–Perai onde você ta me levando?- pergunto tentando me solta dele.  
–ja que você ta aqui tera que ajudar no cat coff- diz ikuto  
–eh? Que diabo é isso?- pergunto confusa  
–É uma lanchonete, a gente tem que servi as pessoas que vem de outras terra- diz ikuto.  
–E por que eu iria ajudar?- pergunto arqueando a sobrancelha.  
–Pelo que você me falo, deu pra percebe você ta perdida e não tem lugar pra fica não é? Se trabalhar la na lanchonete pode usar um dos dormitório dela, mais se quiser durmi na rua tudo bem- diz ikuto.  
Ele me solta e começa a anda, sem escolha vo atrás dele ja que realmente eu não tinha lugar pra fica, ele me olha sob o ombro e da um sorriso Não sei por que mais coro um pouco.  
–só um aviso, tome cuidado com a outra funcionaria que tem, ela é um pouco.., ativa em relação a garotas- diz ikuto o olho confusa.  
–Como assim?- pergunto Ele não fala nada e continua andando, o sigo até ele parar numa lanchonete gigante, o ikuto entra e vo atrás dele, ele vai até o vestiário e abre um dos armário, ele mexe um pouco e pega uma roupa me entregando logo em seguida.  
–Vista isso logo, abriremos em 25 minuto- diz ikuto  
–soque eu não sei cozinha- digo um pouco envergonhada.  
–Então pega os pedidos dos clientes- diz ikuto  
–ok- digo  
O ikuto tira a camiseta que ele tava usando revelando o seu peitoral  
–O-O-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TA FAZENDO?!- pergunto corada  
–Me trocando- ele fala como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo  
–Vai se troca em outro lugar!- digo mega corada  
–Eu não, e você tambem se troque logo- diz ele abaixando as calça Agora to tendo um sangramento nasal!  
Me viro pra não ter que olhar Um tempo depois eu me viro pra vê se ele ja tinha terminado, graças a kami-sama ele ja tava vestido, ele tava usando um terno, estilo mordomo, admito que ele ficou bonito.  
–Você ainda não se troco? Anda logo que falta 15 minuto pra abri a lanchonete- diz ikuto apressado.  
–Então sai daqui pra eu me troca- digo  
–Aff, vai logo- diz ikuto saindo.  
Agora sim posso me troca sucegadamente.  
Eu olho na roupa que ikuto me deu e um frio percorre a minha espinha, ele que que eu vista isso? A roupa é um top preto com babado branco, uma saia de renda preta com um  
mini-shorts preto e um arquinho de orelha de gato.  
Penso em não visti mas se eu não trabalha não vo te onde fica, sem escolha coloco a "roupa" e saio do vestuário. Quando eu saio sinto alguma coisa me agarra e apalpa meus seios.  
–que seios macios você tem!  
Empurro essa pessoa pra trás, quando olho bem percebo que é uma garota com a mesma roupa que eu.  
–Não acredito que você vai trabalha aqui tambem! A proposito me chamo kumiko- diz kumiko  
–Kumiko vai logo arruma as coisas- diz ikuto Kumiko faz uma careta e sai batendo pé.  
–Eu disse que ela era ativa com garotas, ah, e vocês vão dormi no mesmo quarto ta- diz ikuto  
–O QUE?!- pergunto boqui-aberta.  
Como ia pode dormi com aquilo mais antes que eu falasse algo chegou alguem e o ikuto me mando i atende, assim foram chegando varias pessoas, a maioria dos homens ficavam dando encima de mim, ja tava ficando nervosa, mais tentei não ligar, até que um desgraçado sem amor a vida me deu um tapa na minha bunda, ta, dai eu não aguentei e girei um chute na cara dele, ele caiu no chão com tudo, o ikuto apareceu, e quando soube o que eu fiz, ele me olhou  
com uma cara nada agradável,mais nem liguei afinal quem tava errado era ele,o resto do dia passo a se calmo, a gente fecho era sete da noite, o ikuto fez o jantar enquanto eu fugia da kumiko, ele falou pra a gente i janta, depois me mostrou onde era o banheiro, tomei um banho calmo e me vesti, fui para o quarto que ikuto me falo, só que eu  
havia esquecido que kumiko também tava la.  
–One-samaaaa vamos brincar um pouco- diz kumiko maliciosamente.  
Fechei a porta e sai correndo, entrei na primeira porta que vi e tranquei  
–Acho que ela não me acha agora- digo um pouco ofegante  
–o que ta fazendo aqui? Olho para cima e vejo o ikuto só de calça.  
Coro violentamente.  
–o que ta fazendo aqui sem roupa?!- pergunto tentando não gagueja  
–Aqui é meu quarto- diz ikuto

Antes de eu fala alguma coisa ele pega no colo e me deita na cama ficando por cima de mim  
–o que você...  
Fui interrompida pelo dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, ele me olhava seriamente  
–Eu não gostei nem um pouco do que você fez hoje- diz ikuto -Ele colocou uma mão no meu pescoço me fazendo arrepia.  
Ele chega perto da minha orelha  
–Você merece um castigo bem severo por isso- ele sussurra maliciosamente. O ikuto morde minha orelha de leve, ele começa a beija meu pescoço, não sei por que mais tava imóvel, ele coloca uma mão por baixo da minha camisa e vejo uma luz muito forte me envolve, fecho  
meus olho com força...

a luz me envolve novamente continuo deitada na cama de ikuto , ele é muito atraente, ele chega mais perto do meu rosto, sinto seus lábios contra os meu gentilmente, ele aprofunda o beijo , me derretendo completamente em seu beijo, sinto ele quebra o beijo.  
queria senti mais os lábios gentil.  
Ele calmante passa suas mão pelo meu corpo eu me arrepio por completa , uma das duas mão se apoia na cama a outra ele leva em meu rosto começa carecia minhas bochechas ele sussurra  
calmante meus ouvidos .  
– posso continuar...  
Fico sem palavras começo fica sem jeito devo esta igual pimentão , fecho os olhos com forca . Ele começa beija meu pescoço e desse seus beijo para meus ombros , sinto arrepios e solto um som estranho que me envergonha.  
– Ahh..  
Coloca minha mão em minha boca para abafar o som que saia de minha boca , ele começa tira minha blusa,ele volta passa seus lábios entre meus seios ...

Ikuto pov

Ikuto estava arrumando a casa uma boa faxina de vez enquanto não  
mata, eu passo pelo quarto e vejo amu gemendo chamando pelo meu nome ... eu fico parado entre a porta do quarto e me pergunto que tipo de sonho a amu esta tendo, dou um sorriso morato em meus lábios .

Amu pov ..

soltava gemidos cada vez mais tentava abafar meus gemido o que era inútil , ikuto para e retira minha mão da boca.  
– não segure quero escutar cada gemido que sai dentro de você, pedindo cada vês mais o prazer do que ti dou.  
Sentir uma sensação cada vez cresento em min quando me dou conta do que estava fazendo empurro para longe .  
Ikuto me olha um pouco assustado mais logo volta ao normal, já eu tava parecendo uma pimenta humana de tão vermelha que tava.  
–Se-seu hentai!- digo corada  
–Você tava amando- diz ikuto com um sorriso malicioso  
–E-eu não tava!- digo rapidamente  
Ikuto vem até mim e me abraça, estranho a reação dele, até que sinto ele dar uma apertada no meu seio.  
Não aguento e solto um gemido.  
–Viu só como você gosta- diz ikuto sorrindo maliciosamente  
–Seu hentai de uma figa!- digo nervosa  
–Ta bom, pena que a diversão  
termino, hora da princesa acorda pra realidade- diz ikuto  
–Eh? Como assim?- pergunto confusa  
Do nada eu abro os olho, olhei pro lado e eu tava no meu quarto  
Então era só um sonho, fico vermelha ao lembra do meu sonho  
–que sonho pervertido tava tendo comigo?  
–KYAA- levei um susto quando me viro vejo o ikuto, como ele sabe que  
eu tava sonhando.  
–Que-que sonho?- pdmrgunto  
–Você tava gemendo e gritando o meu nome- diz ikuto  
–E-e-eu?- droga não acredito que ele ouviu.  
–Não se preocupe amu, logo esse sonho ira se tornar realidade- diz ikuto dando um selinho em mim.  
Fiquei mega corada.  
–Se-seu hentai!- digo nervosa.  
Ele apenas ri.  
A tarde se passo eu já estava melhor e fomos dormi , acordo cedo pela amanha me arrumo para ir a escola , odeio dizer acabei tendo um sonho estranho , e outro sonho molhado kyaa, Já mais me apaixona por alguém como ele , saio correndo pra ir a escola passa por um homem estranho , esta sentado no chão com uma caixa de gatinho e me diz.  
– finamente você esta se lembrando de seu passado .  
Escuto ele disser isso nem dou bola vou para a escola o dia vai ser longo.


	7. Chapter 7

Saio correndo para ir a escola passo por um homem escuto ele dizer alguma coisa  
– finamente você esta se lembrando de seu passado.  
Escuto ele disser isso nem dou bola vou para a escola o dia vai ser longo.  
Chego na escola como sempre aqueles babacas estavam me esperando para lutar , dou um pulo alto para chuta um , e um dos garotos cai no chão , outro estava esperando lutar comigo vem para cima de mim começo lutar com ele como sempre , deixo todos no chão se lamentando por não conseguir me vencer .  
– Droga o Sinal vai bater eu to aqui perdendo tempo com esses idiotas .  
vou ate meu armario retiro meus sapatos coloco no armário escuto um voz bem familiar gritado pelo meu nome .  
– One-samaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Kumiko começa pula encima de min me abraçando de alegria .  
– one-sama como você esta ? estava preocupada com você one-sama.  
– calma Kumiko agora me larga estou bem melhor.  
– aquele maldito porco imundo fez alguma coisa com você one-sama? ele por caso se aproveito de voce?.. se eu juro que mato quele porco .  
– kumiko ja te disse para me lagar ... e nao ikuto nao fez nada comigo.  
começo a refleti na pergunta de kumiko e lembro que ikuto me deu banho e me viu nua .  
– One-sama aquele porco imunto fez alguma coisa com voce sim  
– ele não fez nada kumiko  
– então por que você esta toda vermelha?  
– por nada a inda estou com um pouco com febre nada de mais amanha vou esta bem melhor rsrsrs .  
começo olha para os lados pensando uma maneira de me livra de kumiko , e o sinal toca .  
– "Graças a deus salva pelo sinal "  
– olha kumiko tenho que ir para minha sala ate mais ...  
então saio correndo para minha sala  
– Droga kumiko não sai do meu pé .  
o professor chega aula começa horas passa , começo pensa no sonho que eu tive droga tive um sonho daqueles principalmente fazendo aquilo com ele .  
a questão não é essa o sonho que eu esta no vilarejo sinto ja estive la, mais nunca sai do vilarejo des de pequena vivo aqui isso deve ser impossível eu conhecer aquele lugar , isso me da nos nervos . retiro meus pensamento e volta me concentrar na aula de historia .  
Finamente aulas acabo e volto para casa .  
chego em casa , quero dizer casa do ikuto retiro meus sapatos entro coloco minha mochila no quarto vou me troca .  
vejo ikuto na sala ele me cumprimenta .  
– bem vinda .  
– ik-uto  
– diga amu .  
– eu queria te agradecer por cuida de min quando eu estava com febre, obrigado mesmo  
ele sorri para mim , escuto alguém chamando pelo o nome do ikuto .  
– ikuto pode deixa eu vou la receber .  
– ok amu obrigado .  
saio de casa vou ate porta na frente .  
– bom tarde senhor ikuto tsukiyomi ! tem carta para ele .  
– assim .  
vou ate carteiro pego a carta digo obrigado ao rapaz do correio ele vai embora .  
pego a carta esta em minha mão leio .. quem era o remetente .  
apenas estava escrito para ikuto meu amor .  
volto para casa entrego carta para ikuto ele pega das minhas mão ele abre carta .  
– ikuto de quem esse carta?  
– parece ser da minha mãe.  
– sua mãe?  
ele retira o papel abre começa a ler..

"Meu querido amado filho, tudo bem? Estou morrendo de saudades sua, fiquei sabendo que está noivo, quero muito conhecer quem é a minha nora, me falaram que ela é bem bonita, então venha me visitar assim que receber essa carta, e traga a minha nora viu.

Beijinho**  
**Assinado: souko"

–parece que a gente vai ter que ir visitar ela- diz ikuto  
–por que eu vo te que ir com você?- pergunta amu  
–Acredite em mim, se a gente não for ela vai vim aqui, e eu não to afim de te a casa destruida por ela- diz ikuto.  
–Ela é tão nervosa assim?- pergunta amu suando frio  
–Não, ela é bem calma, mas ela é um pouco... Desastrada- diz ikuto  
–Quem falou pra ela que você ta noivo?- pergunta amu  
–Deve te sido o velho, agora vamos logo- diz ikuto  
Amu e ikuto vão arruma as coisas, logo depois ele pegam o metro, a viagem era de 3 hora, quando eles chegam ikuto leva amu até a casa de sua mãe que era cidade chegando la ikuto aperta a companhia, logo uma mulher muito bonita atende, ela tinha os cabelos lisos e compridos, eles era safiras, os olhos dela eram roxos.  
Quando a mulher atende os olhos dela se enchem de lagrimas e abraça ikuto fortemente.  
–Ikutooooooooooo! Meu filho eu senti tanta saudade! Seu pai só viaja e você se mudou, me senti tão sozinha! Por que nunca veio me visitar?!- diz souko chorando.  
–Calma mãe- diz ikuto tentando acalmar souko  
–eu senti tanta saudade!- diz souko ainda chorando  
–Ta mãe eu também senti saudade sua, agora se acalma, você não queria conhece sua nora? ó ela ai- diz ikuto apontando para amu Souko olha amu e a garota engole  
seco, souko solta ikuto e vai até amu, ela olha a garota de cima a baixo com uma cara seria, logo os olhos de souko brilham e a abraça a amu fortemente  
–Que bonitinha! Como a minha nora é linda!- diz souko sorrindo  
–hã... Eu...- amu não sabia o que falar.  
–Mãe- chama ikuto  
Souko volta a realidade  
–Ata, desculpa, eu acabei me empolgando ja que ela é tão  
bonitinha- diz souko soltando amu.  
–Sou hinamori amu- diz amu.  
–Sou tsukuyomi souko, prazer em conhece-la amu-chan- diz souko.  
–Prazer- diz amu um pouco corada.  
–Agora venha os dois, vamos entrem- diz souko puxando os dois para dentro Souko leva os dois até uma porta.  
–Eu pedi pra empregada arruma o quarto especialmente para vocês- diz souko abrindo a porta.  
Quando amu e ikuto viram o quarto ficaram boquiabertos, o quarto tinha uma cama de casal em formato de coração vermelho, as paredes eram um rosa claro, havia rosas pelo quarto.  
–Gostaram?- pergunta souko com os olhos brilhando Amu sem jeito fez sim com a  
cabeça e força um sorriso.  
–É... Ficou bom- diz ikuto  
–Kyaaaa que bom que gostaram!  
Podem ficar a vontade- diz souko  
–O-obrigada- diz amu  
–Eu vo pegar algo para beberem, enquanto isso vão arrumando suas  
coisas- diz souko saindo.  
–É... Sua mãe é bem... Animada- diz amu.  
–Eu sei, por isso quis ir morar como velho- diz ikuto sentando na cama  
–Mais... Eu achei ela bem legal- diz amu um pouco corada sentando do  
lado de ikuto.  
Ikuto a olha um pouco surpreso, mais logo volta ao normal.  
–Amu, você sabe que a gente vai ter que dormi junto né- diz ikuto  
–Eeeh?!- diz amu boquiaberta.  
–É só até voltarmos- diz ikuto  
–Ta- diz amu depressiva.  
Ikuto da um pequeno sorriso eu retribuo ele se levanta da cama .  
– amu vai se troca pra fica mais a vontade vou ver se minha mae esta  
precisando de alguma coisa , ok já volto.  
ele se inclina me da um beijo em minhas testa ..

Amu Pov .

Achei ate estranho ikuto nao costuma ser assim ele já teria me beijado na boca , tenho que aproveita quando ele nao esta me atacando .

Normal pov

ele sai do quarto eu aproveito para me troca termino de me arruma saio do quarto vejo ikuto sentado no sofá e sua mãe conversando e tomando chá a mãe de ikuto olha para mim e diz.  
– querida venha toma um chá com a gente.  
Dou um sorriso para mãe dele e me sento perto do ikuto no sofá logo de  
pois a mãe dele me seve o chá dou um pequeno gole .  
– Amu como ikuto esta te tratando? bem ou mal?  
– o mãe isso e uma pergunta que se faça? - ikuto retruca.  
– claro quero sabe como você a trata? amu querida pode fala se ele trata  
mal eu mesma vou dar um puxão de orelha dele .  
– bom confesso ele muito hentai-cruzo meus braços olho em direção  
para ikuto.  
A mãe dele olha ikuto começo puxa a orelha dele tento abafa o riso, mais nao  
consigo .  
– você ri ne amu da minha situação.  
– ele pode ser hentai mais tem um bom coração , sabe muito bem  
cozinha.  
a mãe dele solta a orelha dele senta novamente no sofá abri um sorriso .  
– então amu ele e gentil com você  
quando esta na cama .  
Estava tomando o chá juro que quase coloquei tudo para fora quando ela me fez essa pergunta não sabia onde enfiava minha cara .  
– Bo-m E...  
– Mãe amu e virgem .- ikuto fala naturamente como se nao fosse nada  
– O que ! que dizer vocês não tiveram a oportunidade, que decepção.

Amu pov.

não sei onde enfia minha cara agora , essa pergunta é muito embaraçosa de mais para mim.

Normal pov.  
volto olhar para ikuto ele me olha da um pequeno sorriso  
–" me pergunto o que ta acontecendo com ele hoje ? me deu um beijo na testa agora respondeu sem malicia ? o que ele ta tramando"  
– olha quero netos viu .  
– pode deixa mãe eu vou tida netos.  
ikuto responde a pergunta da sua mão estica seu braço pega minha  
cintura me puxando para mais perto dele.  
– vocês dois fica tão bonitinho junto um do lado outro .  
–bom fique a vontade vou pedi alguma coisa para nos jantamos.  
– ok mae obrigado- ikuto da um sorriso gentil.  
– a viagem deve ter sido muito cansativo, por que vocês não aprovei tão e vão se deitar um pouco .  
– acho vou fazer isso mesmo mãe, descansa um pouco.  
Ikuto lagar de minha cintura e se levanta estende a mao para mim.  
– vamos descasa um pouco?  
Ikuto me pergunta educadamente estendo minha mao e seguro a dele.  
–"não eu não gosto do ikuto mais não quero ver a mãe dele desapontada, ela esta tão  
animada, aceito o convite de ir descansa um pouco sigo ikuto ate o quarto em silencio.  
Entro no quarto e decido pergunta por que ele esta agindo assim tão gentil.  
Ele me pergunta primeiro.  
– por que aceito o convite de vim descansa um pouco comigo?  
– eu sei que agente vai ter que dormir junto mais não quero ver sua mãe triste sabendo que eu e você não dormimos junto de verdade, ela aparece tão animada.  
Ele me da um sorriso eu pergunto .  
– então você anda tão gentil sem esta hentai comigo hoje.  
– não que você esta triste por causa do meu modo meio hentai apesar de que as vezes tenho certeza que você gosta desse meu lado. mais te disse amu não vou aproveita de você, quando você tiver preparada eu vou sabe a hora certa.  
Ele sorri para mim ele começa troca de blusa vou ate acama puxo  
a coberta que esta estendida na cama , deito e me cubro com ela , olho ikuto que estava vindo pra cama ele se deita do meu lado.  
– tenha um bom descanso amu.  
– você também  
me viro pra não olhar ele, sinto ikuto me puxa pela cintura , eu ia protesta mais ele  
disse.  
– nao vou fazer nada prometo, so vamos fica assim um pouco por favor.  
Fico quieta tento dormi um pouco.

A posição que eu e o ikuto estamos é constrangedor, posso sentir a respiração quente do ikuto na minha cabeça, o corpo dele é tão quente, isso ta me deixando com uma sensação tão... aconchegante, meus olhos tão ficando pesados do nada, logo eu adormeci.

um tempo depois o belo homem de olhos safiras começa a acordar.

ikuto pov

como dormi bem, olho do meu lado e vejo a amu dormindo serenamente, ela fica parecendo um anjo quando ta assim calma, os braços dela tão em volta da minha cintura e a cabeça dela ta apoiada no meu peitoral, solto uma risada bem baixa, a amu parece um bebe dormindo, bom vo ter que esperar ela acorda pra eu poder me levantar.

normal pov

ikuto fica observando a garota por um longo tempo até que ela começa a acordar.

amu pov

Que sono gostoso, quando eu abro os olhos me deparo com um par de  
safiras me observando, acabo levando um susto e se não fosse o ikuto me segura eu teria caído da cama de cabeça.

Normal pov

– obrigado ikuto por me segura.  
– de nada mas toma mais cuidado .  
– pode deixa vou toma mais cuidado.  
Ikuto me solta ele retira o cobertor de cima dele , ele se levanta da  
cama .  
– vou ver se minha mãe esta precisando de alguma coisa, mais se  
você quiser pode continuar deitada .  
Dou um pequeno sorriso para ele ,ele sai do quarto eu continuo  
na cama começo pensar como alguém da cidade grande consegui ir  
viver em um vilarejo quase não a nada para ser fazer ?

Ikuto pov

saio do quarto deixo amu um pouco sozinha , vou procura minha mãe e  
vê se ela precisa de alguma coisa , então vou ate o quarto dela e bato na porta.  
– mãe sou eu ikuto...posso entra?

–claro que sim filho.  
Entro e vejo ela sentada na cama olhando um álbum de fotos.  
– o meu filho estou relembrando quando você e sua irma eram  
pequenos, agora você esta um homem maravilhoso tem uma linda  
noiva. em fala nisso cadê amu?.  
– ela já acordo mãe só esta na cama.  
– como anda as coisa com ela, seu  
pai me conto como você fico noivo e também me disse que ela era casca  
grossa , mais não me parece.  
– mãe amu pode ser gentil, as vesse e duro chega perto dela, ela não aceita a ideia que somos noivo. O tempo todo ela me bate ,quando tento chegar perto dela .  
– eu sei meu filho não vai ser fácil, tenha paciência ate ela conseguir se acostumar com o que esta acontecendo.  
– eu sei mãe, mais me diz como vai sua galeria de moda ?.  
– vai tudo bem agora estou para lançar nova coleção de moda de inverno .  
– mãe vai da tudo certo como sempre.  
– rsrsrs... Essa única coisa que sua mãe sabe fazer sem deixar cair nada o queima comida , o seu pai sempre cuido de vocês ele era mulher de casa eu homem trabalhando para trazer o dinheiro para casa... mais filho queria te pedi quando  
você se casar , me deixa cuidar de seu casamento por favor.  
– pode deixa ... Mãe .  
– agora vai chama sua noiva para janta comida acabo de chegar .  
– ok te vejo la em baixo mãe .  
Ikuto sai vai ate o quarto ele entra e repara que amu não esta no quarto, ele vai ate sala e ve amu sentada no sofá.  
Chego mais perto dela devagar sem fazer barulho vou ate o pescoço dela assopro a deixando toda arrepiada.  
– kyaaaaa ikuto e você,não faça mais isso.  
– por que ?.  
– eu não gosto .  
– por que você não gosta? .  
– argggg... Apenas não gosto que para de tira uma onda minha cara.  
– mais quem disse eu to tirando uma onda sua cara?.  
– eu vou de mata...  
Amu tenta dar um soco no ikuto ele segura sua mão.  
– ta parei vamos janta.  
–Ok- diz amu  
Ikuto e amu vão até a cozinha onde souko colocava a comida na mesa  
–Meus amores vamos jantar- diz souko sorrindo docemente  
–Ok mãe- diz ikuto  
Os dois se sentam e jantam tranquilamente, logo depois da jantam eles conversam um pouco.  
–Acho melhor vocês irem dormir, já esta tarde, o ikuto sabe onde fica o banheiro- diz souko  
–Ok, obrigada pela hospitalidade souko-san- diz amu fazendo uma  
referencia.  
–Não precisa se tão formal, ah e podem fazer o que quiserem de  
noite, eu tenho sono pesado- diz souko.  
Amu fica vermelha  
–Mãe!- diz ikuto um pouco envergonhado  
–Rsrs, desculpem, bom eu vou dormir um beijo meus amores, boa  
noite- diz souko saindo.  
–hã... O banheiro é a porta direita do quarto, pode tomar banho  
primeiro- diz ikuto.  
–Ok-diz amu  
Amu e ikuto vão para o quarto, amu pega uma roupa e vai tomar um banho, logo depois que amu sai ikuto vai tomar banho.  
Quando ikuto sai amu estava deitada na cama lendo um livro, ikuto senta ao lado dela e fica-a observando.  
–Amu- chama ikuto  
–O que fo...  
Amu é interrompida quando ela se vira e ikuto lhe ta um beijo.

Amu pov  
Fui interrompida quando ikuto me deu um beijo, não sei por que mais dessa vez eu fiquei paralisada por completo, a língua dele pede  
passagem e minha boca se abre automaticamente, a língua explora a  
minha boca por completo, quando começa a faltar ar a gente se  
separa, eu tava mega corada e ofegante, ikuto tava um pouquinho  
ofegante.

– baka por que vez isso?  
– não resisti tava muito fofa assim.  
– baka..  
– você já disse . Amu ?  
– que você quer agora ?.  
– vamos sair um pouco na cidade pra você conhecer alguns lugares, pode  
ser?  
– por mim ta bom .  
Ikuto amu vão dormi, de amanha cedo ikuto acorda se levanta ve que  
amu ainda estava dormindo , ele se levando com cuidado para não acorda-la chega perto dela da um pequeno beijo na testa amu continua dormindo, ikuto sai para fazer sua higiene pessoal vai ate cozinha e prepara o café da amanha .  
Ikuto começa fazer café da amanha sua mãe aparece todo descabelada .  
– bom dia ahhh filho já esta de pé.  
– já mãe vai se arruma já estou terminando o café da amanha.  
– ahhh filho você não sabe sua mãe sentiu sua solta na cozinha.  
–" da para imagina o por que".  
Amu acorda vai faze sua higiene pessoal ela vai a ate sala e não ve ninguém  
vai ate cozinha vê ikuto e souko tomando café.  
– amu vem senta com a gente pra toma café.  
Amu vai senta começa toma café .  
– mae hoje eu vou no centro com amu dar uma volta mais vou fazer  
almoço antes de sair.  
– ok filho.  
– ikuto será eu posso ajuda você na cozinha ?.

Amu pov

pergunto para ikuto se posso ajuda- lo na cozinha ele olha um pouco  
espantado para mim.  
–"eu não to gostando da cara ele esta fazendo"

Ikuto pov

amu me pedindo pra me ajuda a fazer almoço isso nao e uma ma ideia  
assim eu posso ensina ela fazer alguma coisa.  
Normal pov

–ok.  
– vamos termina o café e limpa tudo aqui. ja começamos o almoço mais cedo  
assim vai ter tempo a a tarde toda para sair.  
–Ok ikuto .  
Quando eles terminam Ikuto e amu vão para a cozinha  
–O que vamos fazer?- pergunta amu  
–Que tal bife a milanesa?- pergunta ikuto  
–Ok... É... Como faz?- pergunta amu  
–Primeiro a gente tem que cortar a carne- diz ikuto  
Ikuto pega a carne na geladeira e pega uma tabua e uma faca.  
–Quer tentar?- pergunta ikuto  
–Sim, mas como se faz isso?- pergunta amu confusa.  
Ikuto da a faca para amu e coloca a tabua encima da mesa junto com a carne, ele passa seus braços pela cintura de amu e pega a mão dela que esta com a faca, a outra mão dele ele coloca encima da mão de amu e a apoia sobre a carne.  
–Quando você cortar faz assim ó- diz ikuto manuseando a mão de amu fazendo com ela corte a carne.  
–Entendeu?- pergunta ikuto  
–Sim!-diz amu animada  
–Tente fazer sozinha agora- diz ikuto soltando amu  
–Ok- diz amu  
Amu se concentra no pedaço de carne a sua frente, e com muita  
cautela ela consegue cortar.  
–Eu... Consegui... Eu consegui!- diz amu animada Amu abraça ikuto com força  
–Eu consegui ikuto!- diz amu animada  
–Amu isso é ótimo... Mais você ainda ta segurando a faca- diz ikuto  
suando frio ja que a faca estava a milímetros de seu pescoço.  
–Ah! Foi mal- diz amu soltando ikuto.  
–Pensei que ia morre- diz ikuto dando um suspiro de alivio  
–e agora o que eu faço?- pergunta amu agora é só empanar- diz ikuto  
–O que é empanar?- pergunta amu  
–Você tem que passar o bife no ovo e na varinha dai é só frita- diz ikuto  
–Ok- diz amu  
Amu consegue empanar o bife com a ajuda de ikuto  
–Agora é só frita- diz amu  
–Frita é mais difícil e um pouco perigoso então eu faço- diz ikuto  
–ta bom, mais promete que vai me  
ensina um outro dia?!- pergunta amu  
–Claro- diz ikuto afagando a cabeça de amu.  
Eu e ikuto terminamos de fazer almoço , souko começo a prepara  
mesa , depois tudo estava pronto, nos sentamos para almoçar.  
_ eu amu vamos na cidade.  
–ok, tenham um bom dia vocês dois .

Amu pov

– passa esse dois dia com familia do ikuto não e tao ruim .. Em  
comparação minha família eles são mais calorosos . Terminamos de almoça souko insistiu para que ela arrumasse tudo eu e ikuto temos mais tempo para para o quarto e vou me arrumar to vendo o dia vai ser longo.


	8. Chapter 8

Amu pov

subi para toma meu banho e fazer minhas higiene pessoal,terminei de  
toma banho me arrumei e sai to banheiro avisei para ikuto o que o  
banheiro esta livre.  
- ikuto pode ir toma banho  
- ok- ele se levanta da cama estava que sentado pega uma roupa na mala e vai para o banheiro.

Ikuto pov

estava pensando na onde poderia levar amu para passear na cidade,então escuto a porta do quarto se abri, vejo amu entrando e dizendo.  
- ikuto pode ir toma banho  
- ok  
Me levando da cama pego uma roupa na mala e saio do  
quarto indo direção ao banheiro. Quando saio do banho ainda penso  
em onde levar amu.

Normal pov

-Vamos?- pergunta amu já arrumada  
-claro- diz ikuto  
os dois se despedem de souko e vão para cidade Amu prestava muita atenção na  
cidade.

Amu pov  
Nossa que diferente do vilarejo, tem tanta coisa, nossa que legal as  
coisas que tem aqui.

Ikuto pov

Ainda não sei onde levar a amu, olho para ela e vejo seus olhos  
brilharem, não posso evitar de sorrir, ela é tão kawai desse jeito,  
acho ja sei onde levar ela.

Normal pov

-Amu você gosta de água?- pergunta ikuto  
Amu acorda de seus pensamentos.  
-Eu? Sim, por que?- pergunta amu  
-Eu sei de um lugar que você vai gostar então- diz ikuto pegando a mão de amu e a guiando.  
- ikuto na onde nos vamos .  
- em um parque aquático.  
- mais eu não trouxe um biquine  
- não tem importância vamos passa em uma loja para compra um, isso não é um problema.  
Ikuto continuo a me guia pela cidade, ele finalmente para de andar, paramos em frente a uma loja de roupa de banho chamada x-win , ikuto me segura pela cintura me guiando para dentro da loja.  
A loja era muito linda sua decoração as paredes de branco na onde ficava o caixa tinha única parede pintada de vermelho e escrito x-win o nome da loja.  
- amu senta que vou fazer uma ligação  
- ok- digo me sentando em um  
sofá vermelho que tinha formato de uma rosa .  
Ikuto pega seu celular e faz uma ligação para sua mãe . Ele termina de  
conversa vai ate amu.  
- amu vai escolher um biquine .  
- mais ikuto essa loja não e muito cara? Apenas compra um biquine  
podemos ir em outra mais barata.  
- pode fica tranquila essa loja pertence minha mãe x-win. Já conversei com ela que vamos a um parque aquático.

Amu pov

Essa loja é da senhorita souko já era de se espera pela decoração. Me levanto. Vejo uma das meninas com um uniforme de preto usando uma saia preta sua blusa também era preto avia um cortes roxos na blusa , ela diz .

Normal pov

- vocês são ikuto e senhorita amu?.  
- sim - ikuto responde.  
- a senhorita souko acabo de nos ligar, pedindo para ajudar no que for preciso  
- obrigado , você ajuda minha noiva escolher o biquine para ela.  
Ikuto diz tão naturamente que somos noivos a moça esta nos atendente vejo ela me olha um pouco de irritação " pelo qual motivo eu nao sei" ela diz.  
- mais e claro senhor .  
- mais ikuto e você ?.  
- eu vou escolher minha roupa  
sozinho mesmo, enquanto isso vai escolhendo o que você quer .  
Amu vai com a atendente escolher o biquíni enquanto ikuto vai escolhe  
sua roupa de banho do outro lado da loja.  
-Qual o estilo de biquíni que a senhorita deseja?- pergunta a atendente  
-Hum... Algo não muito extravagante- diz amu  
A atendente começa a mexe nas peças de biquíni e pega um  
-Que tal esse?- pergunta a atendente mostrando um biquíni vermelho  
com um desenho de estrela na parte de cima, bem curto.  
-Não tem um que... Cobre mais?- pergunta amu  
-Claro- diz a atendente  
A atendente volta a mexe nas peça e pega outro biquíni.  
-e esse?- pergunta a atendente  
mostrando um biquíni roxo com listra preta, a parte de cima era de fecho e a parte de baixo era de laço.  
-Ok, pode ser esse- diz amu.  
Amu ea atendente vão para o caixa, onde ikuto já as esperavam.  
-conseguiu escolhe?- pergunta ikuto  
-Claro- diz amu  
-Que bom, a minha mãe me disse que depois acerta as conta- diz ikuto  
-tudo bem- diz a atendente.  
Amu e ikuto saem da loja e a atendente da um sorriso sombrio Amu e ikuto chegam ao parque aquático, os olhos da garota brilham ao entrar, eles vão até o vestuário se trocarem, logo eles saem, amu fica um pouco sem jeito ao ver ikuto só de sunga.  
-Quer ir aonde primeiro?- pergunta ikuto.  
-Por mim tanto faz- diz amu.  
Eles caminha um pouco pelo parque, amu sorria ao ver as atrações e ikuto olhava para a garota e sorria também.  
-já escolheu onde quer ir?- pergunta ikuto.  
-Podemos ir na montanha russa aquática?- pergunta amu.  
-claro- diz ikuto.  
-Então vamos logo- diz amu  
Amu pega a mão de ikuto e o puxa correndo, quando eles chega na atração amu para um pouco para recuperar ar.  
-Não precisava correr- diz ikuto  
-Deixa de se resmungão e vamos logo- diz amu  
Amu se vira para ikuto e o fecho do seu biquini solta fazendo com que a parte de cima do seu biquini caia, ao ver isso amu ficou vermelha e ikuto um pouco corado.  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- amu se abraça e sai correndo  
Ikuto vai atrás da garota, ela entra no vestuário rapidamente, pouco  
tempo depois ela sai com a roupa que tinha vindo.

-Que bom que ninguém viu- diz ikuto  
-Eu vo mata aquela atendente duma figa, aquele biquíni tava com o fecho ruim!- diz amu com os olhos pegando fogo.  
- amu não fique com essa cara, vai se troca, coloca novamente o biquine no lugar de coloca o Feijó amarra ele.

Se não consegui vem aqui que eu te ajudo.- ikuto suspira passa mão em seus cabelos jogando para traz.  
Amu acena com a cabeça como um sim volta para o vestiário.  
- " finamente eu tenho um dia para se diverti com amu e acontece isso"- ikuto suspira novamente.

Enquanto isso no vilarejo...  
- one samaaaa onde você esta? one-sama...  
Kumiko acho estranho por amu não aparece na escola e fico preocupada e decidiu vizita sua doce one sama, mais quando chego na casa reparo que a casa esta vazia . Ela escuto uma senhora de idade se aproxima e chama-la.  
- a senhorita e amiga to jovem ikuto?  
-" nem morta vou ser amiga daquele porco."  
- não, vim ver minha one-sama.  
- atendo a noiva do ikuto , mais eles  
não estão parece eles foram viaja ontem a tarde.  
- ah obrigado pelo aviso senhorita.  
-" aquele maldito porco imundo, oque ele planeja com a minha doce one-sama, ele encosta um dedo na minha one sama juro eu matarei fazer picadinho dele e vo joga-lo no inverno .  
Kumiko fica com raiva e seus olhos começa pega fogo , ela começa pensa o que ikuto poderia esta fazendo com sua doce one-sama no  
momento ..  
- Hahahaha agora você e minha não tem para onde fugir . – kumiko começa imagina.  
Ela ve ikuto com os olhos vermelho segurando uma corda , vendo sua one-sama pedindo socorro no chão...  
- não ele nao faria! isso ele poderia esta...  
Ela volta a imagina ve ikuto segurando amu pelos cabelos a jogando na cama com brutalidade e dizendo.  
- amu.. Ahh como você...  
- kyaaaaa ikuto pare por favor esta me machucando ahh...  
- kyaaaaaa minha one sama deve esta correndo risco agora de vida ...  
A senhora de idade a inda estava ali chama atenção de kumiko.  
- minha jovem você esta bem?..  
- ahhhh ? Assim ...  
- bom eu vou indo descasa um pouco aproveita já senhorita amu  
seu noivo não estão ai, sou vizinha deles, ele fazem muito barulho a noite... Como eu queria ser novamente jovem rururur...  
A senhora começa volta para casa kumiko começa entra no desespero sai  
correndo depois do que acabo de escuta senhora acabo de dizer.

Voltando para parque aquático...

Amu do vestiário vai ate ikuto que acaba espirrando  
- ikuto não pego gripe não ?  
- nao, alguém deve esta falando de mim  
- me admiro você acrescida nesse tipo de coisa .  
- não que é eu acredite só e um velho ditado.  
- aham, ikuto pode me ajuda aqui por favor.  
Ikuto repara amu vira de costas vê amu estava segura os dois feijos da parte de traz do biquine , ele segura e pede ela soltar e segurar o seu cabelo para não atrapalha ele ,então pega seu cabelo comprido segura coloca para frente e quando ikuto fazia  
dois nó na parte de traz do biquine ikuto termina e avisa.  
- pronto agora vamos nos diverti um pouco.  
-ok- diz amu  
Os dois vão para a montanha russa aquática, amu ficou agarrada no braço de ikuto direto, mas ela se divertia mais do que todos, eles tão duas volta e saem.  
-Vamos aonde agora?- pergunta amu.  
-Quer ir no tobogã?- pergunta ikuto.  
-Sim!- diz amu animadamente.  
Os dois vão para o tobogã e ficam brincando na piscina.  
-Amu você ta com fome?- pergunta ikuto  
-É... Um pouquinho- diz amu  
-Quer ir comer alguma coisa?- pergunta ikuto  
Amu faz sim com a cabeça.  
-ok, vamos la- diz ikuto  
Os dois vão para uma lanchonete  
-Quer comer oque?-pergunta ikuto  
-Por mim tanto faz- diz amu  
-que tal sapo frito?- pergunta ikuto  
-N-não, não tem outra coisa?- pergunta amu  
-Kkk não tem sapo frito, só to brincando com você, petisco de peixe frito serve?- pergunta ikuto  
-Sim- diz amu  
-Bebida quer o que?- pergunta ikuto  
-Pode se suco de laranja- diz amu  
-Ok- diz ikuto.  
Ikuto faz o pedido para a garçonete e minutos depois chega o que foi pedido.  
-Bom vamos comer- diz ikuto  
-Ok- diz amu  
Eles começam a comer, minutos depois eles terminam.  
-Tava gostoso- diz amu tomando o suco de laranja.  
-Ta sujo aqui- diz ikuto passando o dedo pelo canto da boca de amu.  
-Obrigada- diz amu um pouco corada.  
-Não tem de que- diz ikuto também.  
tomando um suco de laranja.  
Terminando de come ikuto se levanta para jogar as coisas no lixo os copos.

- vou joga isso só lixo já volto  
- ok  
Amu continua sentada no mesmo lugar, ate que alguém se inclina em sua  
mesa ela olha para cima e ve três caras.  
- o que uma garota tão linda esta fazendo aqui sentada sozinha?- ele se aproxima do rosto de amu outro dois cara estava do lado cara que estava xavecando amu.  
- " fala serio ate aqui tem esse tido de caras insurpotavel."  
- então vem com agente nos diverti juntos , se você quiser podemos fazer em partícula uma de cada vem.  
Amu fica irritada e se levanta da onde estava sentada.  
-" tenho que mande calma e não perde a paciência ... Já sei".  
- se vocês me dão licença meu noivo ja esta vindo.  
Um dos caras estava de óculos de sol começa a ri .  
- serio o que parece ele te deixo sozinha aqui .  
- a garota para inventa desculpas e vem logo com agente para nos  
diverti você e muito nova pra ter um noivo .  
-" malditos estou perdendo já paciência com eles."  
Um dos cara coloca a mão nos ombro de amu ela mantia cabeça baixa .  
Ikuto chega e ve os três homem em volta da amu um deles mantia os as mão aponha da em volta dos ombro de amu , ikuto chega perto deles ve amu de cabeça abaixada.  
- amu esta tudo bem?- ele pergunta em tom serio e um olhar frio para os três homens  
- vamos sair daqui.- ikuto serio ele chega mais perto de amu fala alguma coisa atenção de todos olhares vai para amu.  
- ham, vocês não passa de um lixos não passa de vermes que se a chão por que estão andado em grupo.  
- como e que ?- um deles se irrita.  
Amu levanta a cabeça olha morta para os três homens.  
- isso mesmo que vocês ouviram não passa de vermes marotos  
- e melhor coma cuidado o que diz garotinha se não pode se machucar.  
-" droga tentei evita amu se irrita fácil essa cabeça dura ." – ikuto começa pensa uma gota de água aparece em sua cabeça .  
- "ela esta completamente irritada argg."  
- eu toma cuidado? ve se enxergar  
- olha só boneca e melhor pedi desculpas assim nos deixaremos seu  
namoradinho ser safar de boa , assim ficamos tudo mundo fica feliz  
e você vem com agente eu prometo que ninguém vai de penetra uma  
boas chu...  
Quando homens foi termina a fala que estava nos ombro de amu , ikuto  
pego deu um chute nas canela fazendo cair no chão .  
- melhor toma cuidado com a boca ...antes de falar da minha noiva .  
- ikuto... Baka podia deixa eu dava um jeito neles sozinha.  
- arrr... Foi mal amu essa luta e minha, tenta manter calma.  
- seu agora você vai ver- homem estava no chão se levanta .  
-melhor se mantém no chão se não quiser ter aboca arrebentada dessa  
vês- ikuto esta irritado .  
- não vai se achando seu moleque .  
Homem vai para cima de ikuto novamente para dar um soco ikuto se agacha desfiando só soco aproveita e da um soco no estomago do homem depois da outro soco queixo do homem fazendo cair novamente no chão com a boca sagrando , os outro dois estava olha vão para cima de ikuto também.  
- amu vai para traz- ikuto ordena  
Tom serio  
- " o que deu dele não e de lutar assim ? Essa sua verdadeira força ? O tempo todos ele brincava comigo nas lutas ?... Não pode ser .."  
Os dois cara partem para cima de ikuto, eles tentam socar ikuto, um  
por trás e um pela frente, ikuto da um passo para o lado desviando dos  
socos, ele chuta a cabeça de um fazendo o cair no chão, o outro cara tenta socar ikuto mais ele pega o braço do cara e o torce fazendo-o se quebrar.  
Ikuto para amu anda a direção dela pega pelo braço.  
- vamos sair aqui.  
-" mais que aura essa esta vindo de ikuto .  
- ikuto me vai com calma esta me Machucando .  
- gomene amu -ele larga o braço de amu.  
- gomene mesmo amu .- ikuto pega o braço de amu beija na onde pego  
com raiva.  
- ikuto... Esta tudo bem com você ?.  
- não amu não esta .  
- você se machucou algum do tipo.  
- não ... Deixa para la .  
- mais  
-amu desculpe vamos volta para casa ? Não estou muito legal.  
- se não esta sentido bem vamos volta.

Ikuto pov

Normal mente me controlo usando minha força não mata ninguém ,  
mais sincera mente escutando quele cara fala assim da amu minha  
vontade quere mata-lo sei dor , quando tendo encosta um dedo na  
amu ela fica irritada , quando um dele coloco a mão no ombro dela  
essa baka não fez nada. Por quando tempo ela vai quere me  
manter afastado dela ?.  
Ikuto e amu vão ate o vestiário eles se arrumam para ir embora ikuto já tinha terminado então espero amu em frente o vestiário feminino ele estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados. Amu termina de se arruma e sai olha frente e não ver ikuto ela olha os lado e vê ikuto em costado na parede ...  
- " ele esta irritado desde briga será eu fiz alguma coisa?"  
- vamos ikuto.  
Ikuto para amu sai de perto na parede .  
- desculpa amu outro dia gente volta prometo fica ate mais tarde.  
- tudo bem você não esta legal melhor nos irmos mesmo.  
Ikuto começa anda amu vai atrás, amu começa fica irritada e bufa por  
ikuto esta andado como amu não tivece ali .  
- "droga ele esta conseguindo me  
irrita baka" - amu começa aperta o saco passa de ikuto que mantia as  
mão no bolso da causa . Ela passa e  
diz.  
- baka!

Continua andar na frente ikuto olha meio sem chegam em  
casa em silêncio ikuto sobe para o quarto souko percebe alguma coisa  
aconteceu e vai conversa com amu as sois.  
- amu senta aqui querida, o que aconteceu Entre vocês ?  
- ele? A gente nada mais e que ...  
Amu começo a conta o que aconteceu , mãe de ikuto fico um pouco surpresa com a reação do seu filho.  
- amu querida voce nao tem culpa  
- veja bem e imagina como esta a  
cabeça do ikuto por escuta alguém  
fala assim de voce pelos insultos, ikuto e gentil amável carinhoso querida mais tem horas o sague sobe literamente para cabeça de homem que tem seu orgulho, melhor  
coisa a fazer deixa ele se acalma souko segura a mão de amu  
-eu sei deixa ele se calma isso esta me irrando ele esta me ignorando  
- amor eu sei que esta irritando, você e pura ikuto sabe disso ele que sente  
mais vontade , agora ele escuta alguma fala assim de você nem ele mesmo encosto um dedo em você querida, ikuto me conto como vocês se tornaram noivos seus costume de viver são bem diferente de nossos na cidade , apenas recomento que  
você seja mais amável de vez enquanto tenho certeza isso ajudara você descobri o que sente pelo ikuto como amor apenas amizade.  
Amu pede obrigado souko ela sobre em direção ao quarto.

Amu pov

A mãe do ikuto tem razão, é de espera um homem tenha seus orgulhos  
mais o modo de vidas sao bem diferente no meu vilarejo as mulheres que perde o desafio são obriga a se casar com o qual perdeu muita gente eu conheço não e feliz  
por homem apenas trata como objeto , aceita a vida como deve ser casar sem amor como o caso dos meus pai so me terão pra dar continuação a família , nunca vi meus pais trocando carinho sempre estão frios um com outro, ikuto me trata de outra forma ele brinca comigo tem momentos ele me deixa irritada por ser hentai mais quando ele tenta me toca sinto um arrepio acabo me afastado eu acho deve ser um pouco de medo de não ser amada como minha mãe , as vezes sinto se ele me toca vou quere  
mais e por fim não ter o que desejo do amor parece vou perde o ikuto que  
eu conheço, se torna frio como ele esta agora.

Chego no quarto abro a porta vejo ikuto molhado apenas de calça  
-"ele foi toma um banho".  
Olho ele estava sentado na cama toalha em volta do seu pescoço.  
- ikuto... -" amu tenta ser amável, respiro fundo e ando em direção na onde esta sentado na cama sento ao lado dele.  
- e melhor se seca direto pode pega um resfriado .- amu pega o  
toalha esta no pescoço de ikuto começa seca os cabelos do ikuto.  
Em um movimento rápido ikuto deita amu na cama ele fica por cima dela segura seus braços a encara.  
- ikuto...

Amu pov

Ao senti ikuto me puxando quando me dei conta esta deitada em cima da cama ikuto segurança meus braços me encarava seus olhos de safira havia  
um brilho de luxuria .

Normal pov  
- amu... - ikuto se aproxima do rosto da garota rosto e ver o seus olhos dourados .  
Ikuto suspira apenas beija o pescoço de amu, amu abre os olhos senti ikuto beija seu pescoço ele se levanta continua na mesma posição e diz.  
- sempre eu tendo de tocar você  
foge de mim ou tenta me bater, ja estou ficando casando disso .  
Amu encara um pouco de reseio.  
- não estou aguentando isso amu sempre eu consigo deixa você próxima de mim você se irrita sabe.  
- o quando isso esta me incomodando?.  
- gomene ...ikuto... Sempre tenta fazer alguma.  
coisa sinto como você quisesse apenas me usa e depois jamais quere me trata com carinho.  
Ikuto relaxa um pouco sua tensão quando escuta amu fala.  
- sabe o que mais esta me incomoda amu ?  
- não sei..  
- senti uma pura âmago inveja ao ver aquele homem encosta as mão  
em você , não sabe nada e ainda por cima ele fala insinuações para você, isso me irrito posso ser seu noivo por você ter perdido o desafio para mim jamais vou deixa você infeliz por um tradição besta do seu vilarejo , se você não quiser continua essa historia de noivado posso desfazer isso quando nos voltarmos assim você estará livre .  
- " mais o que ..."  
- não quero isso ...  
- ah ? Amu isso você queria fica livre ?  
- no começo eu mais queria  
- tempo foi passando e descobri que  
você não e igual outros homem do vilarejo só trata as mulheres por benefício próprio sem amor assim como meus pais. só tenho medo que você mude para um homem frio sem amor que não quera saber de mim me trata com carinho que você mais, no dia eu fiquei com febre percebi todo tempo você me respeito não tento coloca as mão em mim.  
- quero um tempo descobri eu estou sentido por você ...  
Amu termina de fala ikuto amu se levanta ficando de joelhos na cama continuava mesma posição.  
- ikuto...  
- eu que deveria perdi desculpas por deixa você assim.  
Amu se levanta coloca os braços em volta do pescoço de ikuto  
beijado..ikuto fica subpreço com a reação da garota.  
Amu o solta e diz.  
- baka .  
- amu...você sabe o grande perigo que esta correndo agora aqui comigo sozinha  
no quarto . - ikuto da um sorriso malicioso .  
Amu retruca  
- e mesmo você me disse so ilha encosta em mim quando eu tivesse preparada.

-amu... Não brinque comigo...  
-vai toma um banho amu.  
- em ? para que ?.  
- vamos dizer eu to de bom humor novamente vamos sair a noite eu você.  
- certo .  
amu se levanta ikuto impede deitado novamente na cama.  
- acha vai ser assim tão fácil hoje ?.  
- como assim ?  
- vamos dizer vou de punir agora , por me deixado exitado agora .  
- em ?  
Ikuto coloca as mão no rosto de amu e acaricia coitado não assustá-la ele desse suas mão pelo corpo de amu com sua vides , amu estava usando um vestido branco , ikuto  
desse suas acaricias ate as pernas de amu provocando deixando uma seção quente onde ele a tocava .  
Ele levanta o vestido de amu revelando sua lingerie era toda branca.  
- ikuto...o que esta fazendo.  
- apenas relaxe essa sua punição ele olha com malicia.  
- provoca mente ele retira calcinha de amu.  
Jogando longe .  
Ele começa carecia fidelidade de amu provocante.  
- i-kuto...  
- não adianta pedi amu para pára , nem comecei.  
Ele penetra um dedo e entra e saia.  
- iku-to ah...  
Ele penetra com um dedo , amu começo a ser contorce ela queria  
sentir mais sensação o ikuto deixava, ikuto para por um minuto e volta  
caricia as penas de amu ele a fasta mais um pouco as penas de amu.  
- esta pronta melhor parte ?.  
- ikuto você... Não esta pensado...  
- não vou fazer isso ...  
Ele abocanha feminidade de amu começa fazer movimento circulares  
na feminidade.  
- ahhhh...  
Amu sente queimando por dentro amu segura firme com forca nos  
lençóis , com os movimento de ikuto fazia feminidade de amu  
automaticamente se movimentava seu quadril.  
Ikuto continua a chupa-la e penetra dois dedos.  
-ahhhh ikuto ahhhh ...  
-ikuto para e vai ate os ouvidos de amu.  
- queria fazer melhor do que isso...  
- isso sua punição por me deixa algumas vezes excitado.  
- ahhh ...ikuto...  
-que foi amu que eu pare.- ikuto continuava penetra os dois dedos.  
- ikuto... Por favor não...pare... ahh.  
- vou continua mais lentamente .  
Ikuto diminuo o ritmo provocando amu começo fica irritada ela mesma  
começa mexe seus quadris para cima para baixo mais rápido.  
- parece algum não esta alguém tanto a se cação de quere mais ...-  
ikuto diz nos ouvidos de amu da seu sorriso malicioso vai ate o pescoço de amu da chupão deixando uma grade marca roxa , amu senti uma grade se cação esta logo para explodi de seu corpo seus gemidos saia cada vem mais agudos.  
_ vamos amu... solte seus gemido para min dizendo quer cada vez mais...  
- ahh... iku...to ... eu não ...  
estou ... mais alguém...tanto...  
amu goza para de movimenta seus quadris , ikuto retira seus dedos dentro de amu é da um sorriso de vitorioso .amu a inda esta ofegante , ikuto da pequeno na testa de amu.  
- da pro cima vez que me deixa excitado vou castiga-la novamente  
vou fazer pior. - sussurra nos ouvidos de amu.  
- como você é... hentai... seu baka... isso vai ter volta me fazer por isso.  
- quero me mostro e tão . -ikuto da um sorriso de canto .  
amu fica um pouco vermelha de raiva e se levanta .  
- vai toma um banho , se não tiver com vontade de sair agora noite  
podemos continua na onde paramos .  
amu se levanta da cama rápido um pouco corada pega uma roupa no  
guarda-roupa e sai rápido do quarto .  
-" como posso dizer ela gosta só não quer assumi ... droga to mais que excitado agora por causa disso se eu continuasse eu ia acabar fazendo a quilo ela ia me odiar ."

Normal pov

Após algum tempo amu sai do banho, ikuto estava esperando amu  
sentado na cama.  
-Pronta?- pergunta ikuto  
-Só trocar de roupa- diz amu  
Ikuto se levanta e abraça amu pela cintura  
-Eu posso te ajuda a se trocar- sussurra ikuto no ouvido de amu  
fazendo a garota se arrepiar toda.  
-N-não precisa- diz amu corada  
-Certeza? Eu só muito bom- diz ikuto passando a mão pela barriga  
de amu.  
-He-hentai!- diz amu se soltando de ikuto e correndo para o banheiro  
Ikuto solta uma leve risada.  
Pouco tempo depois amu volta usando um vestido roxo de alça  
-Vamos- diz amu

-ok- diz ikuto  
Os dois se despedem de souko e vão para a cidade  
-Onde a gente vai?- pergunta amu  
-Não sei, vamos caminha um pouco- diz ikuto  
Os dois caminham de mãos dadas durante um tempo, até que eles vão  
para em frente a uma loja de bugigangas  
-Quer entra pra da uma olhada?- pergunta ikuto  
-Pode se- diz amu  
Eles entram, amu olhava atentamente as prateleiras ja que para ela era coisa nova  
-Nossa quanta coisa diferente- diz amu  
-quer alguma coisa?- pergunta ikuto  
-Hum... Por enquanto vou dar uma olhada nas coisas- diz amu  
-Ok- diz ikuto  
Amu fica mais um tempo olhando as coisas até que os olhos dela param  
em um chaveiro de celular de estrela com uma lua.  
-Nossa que bonitinho- diz amu  
-Quer esse?- pergunta ikuto  
-Vou deixa pra próxima, não trouxe minha carteira- diz amu  
Eles dão mais uma volta na loja  
-Vamos em outro lugar- diz amu  
-Ok, me espera la fora, vou pergunta um negocio pro vendedor- diz ikuto  
-Ta bom- diz amu  
Amu vai para fora e pouco tempo depois ikuto também sai  
-conheço um lugar muito bonito, vamos la- diz ikuto  
-Ok- diz amu  
Ikuto segura mão de amu e vai levanta ela até o lugar, 30 minutos depois eles chegam eu um pequeno bosque que se olhar de cima dava para ver a cidade inteira  
-que lindo- diz amu  
-da um olhada para cima- diz ikuto  
Amu olha para cima e ve um enorme céu estrelado, a garota abre  
um enorme sorriso.  
-Aqui é o lugar que mais da pra vê estrela- diz ikuto  
-É muito lindo- diz amu  
Os dois ficam observando o céu estrelado durante um tempo  
-Vamos embora ja ta ficando bem tarde- diz ikuto  
-Ok- diz amu  
Os dois voltam para casa, eles jantam com souko e vão para o  
quarto.  
-Hoje foi muito legal- diz amu deitada  
- é mesmo- diz ikuto  
Ikuto deita ao lado de amu e a abraça pela cintura  
-e-ei- diz amu corada  
Ikuto tira algo de seu bolso e coloca na mão de amu  
-Que isso?- pergunta amu  
-abre pra ve- diz ikuto  
Amu abre o embrulho e ve o chaveiro que ela tinha visto na loja  
-ikuto isso é  
-Presente meu, agora é hora de dormi- diz ikuto apagando a luz  
Ele puxa amu para si e em pouco tempo os dois dormem.  
de amanha cedo ikuto acorda um flash de luz que vinha da janela.-"ja  
estamos dezembro o natal esta chegando , vou volta a dormi mais  
um pouco ja que vamos embora hoje amu não pode fica perdendo aula."  
ikuto olha para o lado e ver amu toda de coberta e a cobre com coberta , e volta a se deitar novamente .


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_{ Hidemi } on : Pessoal espero que gostem e comentem  
{ Aelita } on : oiiiii meus leitores *3* estamos um capitulo love to baka espero que gostem ... próximo capitulo tenho certeza vocês vão ri muito XD ( aelita cala boca ) .  
Boa leitura para todos eu Hidemi queremos comentários nos deixa feliz ...  
kissus ..._

**Capitulo 9**

Depois de um tempo ikuto volta a acordar.

**Ikuto pov**

Acordei de novo, olho para o lado e vejo amu começar a acordar.

**Normal pov**

Amu começa a abri os olhos  
–Bom dia- diz ikuto  
–Bom dia- diz amu sonolenta  
–Vai se trocar pra tomarmos o café da manha- diz ikuto  
–ok- diz amu  
Amu vai se trocar e faz sua higiene pessoal  
–Ikuto pode ir se trocar também- diz amu  
–Ta bom- diz ikuto  
Ikuto se troca, faz sua higiene pessoal e desce com amu Chegando na cozinha eles vem souko arrumando a mesa.  
–bom dia mãe- diz ikuto  
–Bom dia souko-san- diz amu  
–Bom dia, vamos tomar café da  
manha- diz souko  
Eles se sentam e começam a tomar café, eles conversavam algumas coisas até que a companhia toca.  
–Pode deixar que eu atendo- diz souko  
Souko atende a porta e se depara com uma garota de cabelo preto  
comprido, olhos verdes trajando um vestido branco.  
–posso ajudar?- pergunta souko  
–Cadê o ikuto?- pergunta a garota  
–Eh?  
–Cadê o ikuto?!  
–Mãe por que ta essa gritaria?- pergunta ikuto  
Quando a garota ve ikuto ela pula no pescoço dele.  
–Ikuto! Meu amor como senti sua falta  
–perai! Quem é você?!- pergunta ikuto  
–Sou eu, meiko, sua noiva.  
Todos dali ficam chocados  
–EHHHHHHHHHHHH?- todos menos meiko falam  
– co-como - a - sim noiva do ikuto ? - amu pergunta .  
– sim eu sou a noiva dele  
Ikuto continuava  
petrificado enquanto Meiko estava no pescoço de ikuto pendurada, ikuto desperta de seus pensamentos e tenta tira Meiko de seu pescoço e diz.  
– Meiko desculpe mais não lembro de você ser minha noiva, por acaso  
aque-le venho te vez alguma proposta ?  
– Velho ? do que você esta falando ikuto ?  
– O meu pai não te prometeu alguma coisa ?  
– ikuto o que você esta falando ? você me prometeu quando eu completae 16 anos e ficaria forte e que você casaria comigo .  
– Etooo...  
– I...ku...to! –amu começa fica irritada- que historia ê essa ?  
Ikuto engole seco quando ele se vira para amu vendo aura vermelha saindo dela e os olhos pegando fogo.  
– Amu eu juro que não sei de nada–diz ikuto  
–ikuto ... ikuto ! quando agente vai pode marca nosso casamento ?  
– ikuto se explique!  
– Eu juro que não sei amu  
–ikuto quem é essa garota?– Meiko pergunta  
– Meiko ela e minha noiva, amu Meiko fica chocada .  
– isso é impossível ikuto você é meu , você me prometeu que ia se casar comigo .  
– gomen eu realmente não lembro de ter feito essa promessa para você .  
– como não? no vilarejo funji aquele dia nos dois estava treinando .

**Flash Back .**

Ikuto tinha 12 anos quando estava passando um dias no vilarejo furji  
com seu pai para treinar artes marcial ,ele estava sentando perto de um riacho com meiko que tinha 10 anos .  
– Ne, NE ikuto ... quando eu cresce  
quero um dia me casar ... e ter minha própria família, quero que meu marido seja gentil e também bonito.  
Ikuto estava comendo Tayaki na beira riacho enquanto Meiko falava sobre seu futuro ikuto apenas escutava e balançava a cabeça para meiko.  
– ikuto é isso! você é prefeito para ser meu futuro marido...quando eu tiver 16 anos você já vai ser maior de idade assim poderemos no casar o que acha de ser meu noivo ?  
Ikuyo balanço a cabeça continuo comendo seu Tayaki.  
– Ahh que bom que aceito ser meu noivo .

**Flash Back off**  
– etto... – " ela me pego distraído comendo "  
–Você me disse que ia casa comigo!- diz meiko  
–Olha meiko... Naquela hora... Eu, bem eu tava comendo o tayaki, e eu... Tava distraído e acabei concordando com o que você tava falando sem perceber, e também eu sou noivo da amu- diz ikuto.  
–Não! Você é MEU noivo- diz meiko  
–Desculpa mais eu ja to comprometido- diz ikuto  
–Mais...  
–Não ouviu ele falando que ja ta comprometido?- pergunta amu impaciente  
–E quem é você pra fala isso?- pergunta meiko  
–Sou a noiva dele!- diz amu  
–EU sou a noiva dele!-diz meiko  
–CHEGA DE DISCUSÃO!- grita souko  
fazendo todos se calarem  
–Olha meiko não sei o que o meu filho te falou, mais agora ele ja ta  
comprometido com a amu- diz souko  
–Não! Eu não vou aceita o ikuto se casar com outra garota!- diz meiko  
–Problema é seu! Ele é meu noivo e pronto acabo- diz amu  
–Não vou aceita... Vamos competir! Quem ganhar fica com ikuto!- diz meiko  
–Pra que eu vou querer ganhar uma coisa que ja é meu?- pergunta amu  
–O que? Ta com medo é?- pergunta meiko  
–Eu não!- diz amu  
–Então aceite!- diz meiko  
–Eu aceito!- diz amu.

**Ikuto pov**  
–"como eu fui me meter nessa?"

**Normal pov**

– calma ai vocês duas não precisa fazer uma disputa .

Amu e meiko se vira para ikuto com as auras vermelha seus olhos pegando fogo as duas fala.  
– nao se mete nisso.  
– eu nao vou perde para voce- diz amu confiante.  
– e o que veremos.  
– pode escolher o desafio?  
– que tal competição de culinária ?.  
Souko e ikuto olha um para outro com uma cara de espanto seus olhares dizia tudo.  
–" amu cozinhando , isso nao e uma boa ideia."- ikuto penso.  
– " minha querida vai perde esse desafio se eu nao fizer algo para ajuda-la"  
– etoo minhas queridas como eu so a mãe de ikuto eu escolherei o desafio quem vencer vai fica com meu filho.  
– por mim tudo bem . - diz meiko

–"otimo assim nao terei que cozinha "- por mim tudo bem – amu diz  
–Então a o desafio vai se uma luta, um contra um, não vale arma- diz souko.

**Ikuto pov**

Ufa! Pelo menos em luta a amu tem chance de ganhar.

**Normal pov**

As duas saem para o quintal da casa  
–Que comece a luta- diz souko  
meiko gira um chute e tenta acertar pescoço de amu, mais a mesma se defende usando o braço esquerdo para rebater o chute, amu tenta acerta um soco no estomago de meiko mas a ela da um mortal para traz, quando meiko ponha os pés no chão após o mortal, amu se agacha e gira uma rasteirinha e a faz cair de bunda no chão, amu se levanta e tenta dar um chute por cima, mais meiko rola para o lado e desvia, amu da um pulo e gíra um chute que acerta a cabeça de meiko, meiko da um soco que acerta o rosto de amu, amu da um chute que acerta o queixo de meiko, amu aproveita que meiko levanto a cabeça e a pega pelo braço e a joga por cima de si fazendo a cair.

–A luta terminou, a vencedora é a amu- diz souko.  
–YATA!- amu pula de alegria.  
– arggg ... Mesmo que você tenha ganhado eu não vou desisti do ikuto, você não passa de uma garota feia e bruta.  
– como é? olha só quem fala  
– admita que você perdeu para mim.  
– numca ...  
– não vou desisti do ikuto nem pensa.  
Meiko estava discutido com amu e pula em ikuto no braço dele  
agarrando-o  
– ikuto eu sei que você me prefere do que ela.  
– arggg..- amu sai correndo agarra o outro braço do ikuto começa um puxa outra do lado ikuto estava no meio nao sabia o que saber.  
–" o que esta acontecendo aqui ?"  
– ja chega vocês duas! Isso ja esta mi irritando.  
Ikuto solta seus braços que amu e meiko estava segura.  
– gomene ikuto.- diz amu.  
– desculpe ikuto . - diz meiko.  
– a culpa e toda dela por rouba você de mim.  
– como e? ele meu ikuto .  
– ja chega parem com ikuto.  
Ikuto puxa amu, ele coloca seu braço em volta da cintura  
– meiko eu escolhi amu desculpe  
pelo que aconteceu antes, eu não tinha menor intenção de coloca falsas  
esperanças em seus sonhos.  
– ikuto... Tudo bem mais...não vou desiste de você... Acabei me  
apaixonado muito mais por você agora. - diz meiko seus olhos cheio  
de alegria e brilhante.  
Amu e ikuto ficaro sem fala nada amu sai de perto do ikuto respira fundo, sente alguma coisa estranha em seu corpo meiko também as duas grital.  
– kyaaaaaaaaaa o que foi isso.  
Amu coloca sua blusa cobrindo a camisa pra não aparece seus seios meiko estava usando uma saia coloca a mão para que a saia não se levante.  
– meninas o que foi? – ikuto pergunta.  
Amu tenta fala olha espantada .  
– meu meu meu... Sutiã...  
– ein ? - ikuto sem entender nada  
– minha ca...calcinha ?.  
– o que vocês duas estão querendo di...  
Ikuto tenta termina a fala quando escuta alguém rindo todos olha em  
direção ao telhado da casa e ve...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_{ hidemi e aelita } on : ola pessoal espero que gostem do capitulo.  
queremos contestatórios ..._

– meninas o que foi? – ikuto pergunta.  
Amu tenta fala olha espantada .  
– meu meu meu... Sutiã...  
– ein ? - ikuto sem entender nada  
– minha ca...calcinha ?.  
– o que vocês duas estão querendo di...  
Ikuto tenta termina a fala quando escuta alguém rindo todos olha em direção ao telhado da casa e ver homem baixinho e velho rindo segurava em suas mãos calcinha verde água, sutiã rosa claro.  
– hahahaha mais dois tesouro preciosos .  
Amu e Meiko ficam espanta ao ver suas penas intima na mão do velho.  
– kyaaaaaa- amu grita  
– seu velho tarado  
– o que você pensa esta fazendo ?- disse Meiko  
– nos devolve  
– HAHAHA GAROTAS! VOCE QUEREM TANDO ASSIM SUAS ROUPAS INTIMA TERAO QUE ME DA UM BEIJO PRIMEIRO HAHAHA.  
– QUE NOJO . - disse Meiko colocando língua para fora  
– Seu hentai se considere um homem morto- disse amu.  
– HAHAHAHA .  
o venho continuava rindo ele ve amu os braço esticados os punhos fechados , ele repara na blusa de amu esta um pouco transparente , ele sai pulando em direção aos seios de amu.  
– kyaa vem para o pai coisa linda...

o velho pulava em direção os seios de amu seu nariz mesmo tempo sangrava ao chega perto de amu , ikuto chuta o velho que cai no chão deixando sua sacola cheia se calcinha e sutiã se espalhando no  
chão . O velho se levanta uma aura maliguina .  
– Seu muleque ... você me paga .

quando o venho se deu por si amu e meiko esta sua frente estralado os dedos na mão para bater no velho.  
– entao o que nos devemos fazer com ele. - amu aura maliguina .  
– eu mato ele , de pois você some com o corpo dele. - disse meiko aura maliguina.  
– hehe calma ai ! minha gracinha vao com calma eu ja so um senhor  
de idade.  
– Aham ... um velho nao tem tanta energia pra sair roubando sutiãs e  
pulando no telhado.  
– calma calma ..kyaaaaaaaaa  
Meiko e amu pula em cima do velho começa a bater dele .  
Amu e meiko chutavam, socavam e xingavam o velho  
–Velho! Tarado! Desgraçado!- diz amu dando vários chutes no velho  
–Maldito! Ladrão! Hentai!- diz meiko socando o velho  
Após vários chutes etc, as duas param um pouco.  
–Nunca mais faça isso!- diz amu enfurecida  
As duas entram dentro de casa para colocarem suas peças intimas  
Ikuto se aproxima para ver direito o rosto do velho.  
–Vo-vô?- ikuto o olha surpreso  
–Pa-pai?!- souko o olha surpreso  
–O-oi ge-gente- diz o velho todo acabado Amu e meiko voltam  
–Quem é esse velho tarado?-pergunta amu  
–Amu, meiko, esse é o meu pai- diz souko apontando para o velho  
estava no chão.  
– francamente você não toma jeito seu velho hentai.  
– olha o respeito moleque.  
– agora eu sei na onde ikuto tiro essa pervecidade.- diz amu tom  
sarcástico.  
– posso se um pouco pervertido, mais não chego ao ponto de rouba calcinha  
como esse velho.  
– papai eu já disse você para com isso , assim pode se machucar.  
– minha doce filha se preocupa seu velho . .  
– mais e claro papai eu me preocupo o senhor.  
– Mais... o seu bom velho aqui não pode fica parado tenho que fica em  
forma praticando meu esporte favorido .  
– seu esporte favorido e rouba  
calcinhas ler revista pornô e fuma. - disse ikuto sarcástico.  
– isso mesmo se vocês me licença tenho que volta ao meu trabalho .  
o velho pula em direção a Amu.- tequinica de 10 mil anos ,teletrasporde o velho pula nas coxas de amu abraça ela por ser pequeno .  
– kyaaa seu velho vai de mim.  
– posso ver você e uma boa  
lutadoras pela suas pernas são forte , seu corpo ui ui. amu pega o velho para pela cabeça segura na mão .  
– seu velho mantido hentai. .  
amu solta o velho e luta ele fazendo que o velho sento jogando  
longe ele da uma pirueta cai em pé no chão.  
– mas... mas...como.  
os olhos de amu se arregala ao ver sua calcinha seu sutiã acabo de  
coloca nas mão do velho.  
– kyaaaaa. - amu grita .  
– HAHAHAH você e ágio minha linda mais não tanto quan... o velho e interopido quando sente um chute te acertando fazendo cair no chão deixando a calcinha e sutiã de amu no chão.  
– e melhor nao se aproxima da amu de novo , se não vou acaba sua raça  
mesmo sento meu vo.  
– seu...  
– pai ja chega ela e noiva do meu filho.  
– uuuu não sabia olha meu jovem bela de noiva que você arrumo .  
– é melhor não muda de assunto velhote.  
ikuto vai para cima do seu vo começa bater nele de pois amara o  
seu vo em uma corta ikuto seguro seu vo pelas cordas deixando  
pendurado .  
Amu pega o sutiã e a calcinha e vai pra dentro se trocar  
–Papai! O senhor tem que parar de roubar as peças intimas das  
mulheres- diz souko puxando a orelha do velho  
–Mãe, o que a gente vai fazer com aquilo?- pergunta ikuto apontando  
para a sacola cheia de calçinha a sutiã.  
–não toquem no meu tesouro!- diz o velho se esperneando  
–Vamos queimar- diz souko  
Souko pega uma caixinha de fósforo  
–Não! Filhinha por favor não faça ísso!- diz velho  
–desculpa papai, vai ser melhor- diz souko

Souko ascende o fósforo e derruba encima das peças intimas  
–Nãooooooooo! Meu tesouro!- diz velho chorando  
cachoeiras.  
Amu volta, dessa vez amu fica ao lado de ikuto  
–por que o velho tarado ta chorando?- pergunta amu  
–A mãe queimou aquela sacola dele- diz ikuto  
O velho começa fica com uma aura maligna e os olhos pegam fogo  
–Eu não vou mais perdoar!- diz o velho  
Velho se solta das cordas, ele pula em meiko e depois em souko  
–mais peças pro meu novo tesouro- diz velho  
Souko e meiko olham e vem suas peças intimas nas mãos do velho  
–Papai!- diz souko  
–Velho tarado!- diz meiko  
–Agora é a vez- diz velho olhando para amu  
Amu sente um arrepio e se encolhe ao lado de ikuto o velho tenta pular novamente em amu ikuto puxa para si . ikuto coloca amu para traz fica em  
posição de luta .  
– você que luta então vamos  
– pode vim velhote  
o velho e ikuto começa lutar  
–" ele pode ser velho mais e muito ágil tenho que fazer alguma coisa para ajuda ikuto mais o que ?. - uma ideia se passa pela cabeça de amu . - Já sei . amu asubia chamando atenção de ikuto e velho ela coloca sua mão na blusa ergue um pouco para baixo deixando alça de seu sutiã a mostra , o velho arregala os olhos fica olhando .  
–" o que amu esta fazendo ...? ikuto perceber se vo nao tinha os olhos  
de amu deixando distraído , então ikuto tenta chutá-lo o velho  
consegui defender o chute , amu chama novamente atenção abaixando outra lado da blusa deixa a mostra o o velho está pula em amu, maís ikuto pega a tempo tanto um soco no velho.  
– sei mule...  
– uru vo vo ... - amu sobia dessa veis levanta sua blusa deixando sua barriga a mostra o velho começa volta sangue pelo nariz tenta novamente pular em amu ikuto o pega prende no chão , ikuto aproveita amarra ele novamente dessa veis com correntes e pintura na arvore .  
– Argg vocês vão me paga quando eu sair aqui...  
– ta legal isso so mais tarde , de pois você esfria sua cabeça .  
ikuto amu e souko entra para dentro ele despete Meiko vai embora , amu sobe para o quarto com ikuto.  
– não sabia você poderia ser tão provocante amu.  
– cala boca so fiz isso para me livra da que-le velho hentai .  
– hum que pena você fica muito sexual esta provocante .

ikuto por traz segura na cintura de amu sussurra nos ouvidos de amu.  
– ikuto para com isso.  
– nao estou fazendo nada a inda.  
ele morde orenha de amu começa beija o pescoço de amu.  
– ikuto... para.  
vagarosamente ikuto vai levanto amu para cama deita ela ikuto sobe  
a blusa de amu deixa sua barriga a mostra, e quando outra lado na porta do quarto Souko grudo os seus ouvis na porta escuta amu pendi ikuto para sua voz rouca .  
– " será que realmente ele vão agora ? essa é uma boa chance dos dois".

ikuto depois de levantar a blusa de amu começa beija suavemente a barriga dela,ikuto começa subir seus beijo a blusa atrapalha ikuto tira a blusa de amu jogando para longe, amu tenta conbri seus seios com o braço.  
– ele são lindos...- ikuto acaricia o rosto de amu quando estava para beija-la escuta um barulho de janela tinha quebrado ikuto e amu ve uma bomba no quarto que logo explode deixando tudo que e fumaça para os lados . o Velho entra pela janela rindo .  
– HAHAHAHA acha vai se livra de mim assim tão fácil ?  
ikuto se levanta estava em cima de amu com raiva amu cobre seus seios com os braços.  
– Seu velho tinha estraga esse momento agora ...  
souko esta outro lado da porta coloca cabeça na porta.  
–" droga meu pai tinha estraga tudo ."  
– HAHAHA ESTRAGUEI O MENHOR MOMENTO ESSE ERA MEU PLANO  
AVINAL .  
o velho ver como amu estava tenta pular nela apalpar os seios de amu ,  
da um chute forte ele vai voando pela janela.  
– Seu velho maltido vai para inferno .  
Depois de ter chutado o velho amu se senta na cama ainda combrindo os seios e suspira.  
–Esse seu avô não tem jeito mesmo- diz amu  
–Fazer o que- diz ikuto sentando ao lado de amu  
Ikuto puxa amu para si e começa a beija-la no pescoço fazendo a garota soltar uns grunhido.

**Souko pov**

Ainda estava atrás da porta, até que comecei a escutar alguns grunhidos  
de novo, ufa, parece que eles vão tentar de novo.

**Normal pov**

Ikuto sobe por cima de amu e acaricia a barriga dela, quando ele ia tocar nos seios de amu, outra janela é quebrada.  
–Hahahahahahaha, não pense que só  
um chute é capaz de me deter- diz o velho  
Ikuto o olha furioso, quando ele ia falar algo a porta do quarto é  
aberta com tudo, os tres olham para a porta e ve souko com uma  
aura maligna em sua volta.  
–PA-PA-I! DEI-XEM OS DO-IS!- diz souko  
–Mais filha...  
–MAIS NADA! O SENHOR VEM COMIGO- diz souko pegando o  
velho pela orelha e o arrastando para fora do quarto, amu e ikuto se  
olham.  
–É...  
–Tipo...  
–Melhor continuar outra vez, a janela ta quebrada e não quero que  
as pessoas vejam nós fazendo isso- diz ikuto.

Amu cora ao ouvir isso  
–E-eu nã-não i-ia faze nada- diz amu corada  
–ok- ikuto da um beijo na testa de amu- melhor você se vestir logo antes que aquele velho tarado volte  
–o-ok- diz amu ainda um pouco corada Ikuto sai do quarto e vai até a sala,  
onde souko dava um enorme sermão em seu pai.  
–... E o senhor tem que parar de roubar as peças intimas das  
mulheres! O senhor vai acabar apanhando muito por isso- diz souko  
–Mais filha eu ja to bem velho, preciso praticar algo que eu gosto- diz o velho  
–Papai roubar calçinha não é nada divertido!- diz souko  
–Claro que é divertido, ainda mais aquelas cheias de babados- diz o  
velho.  
Souko solta um longo suspiro  
–Deixa mãe, esse velho tarado não vai te escutar- diz ikuto  
–Tenha mais respeito muleque, alias a sua noiva tem um corpão ein- diz o velho pensando em malicias.  
–tire os olhos da amu, senão te mando direto pro inferno- diz ikuto  
–Dificil não pensar naquele corpão, ainda tão jovem- diz o velho  
–Hum... Eu pensando que você tava só dando uma volta, então está atrás de garotas jovens, ainda por cima olhando os corpos dela.  
Os tres olham para tras e vem uma mulher com alguns cabelos grisalhos e uma aura assassina em sua volta.  
–Ma-mamãe?!- souko a olha assustada  
–me-meu a-amor, o-oque faz aqui?- pergunta o velho tremendo medo  
–Uma mãe não pode mais visita a filha?- pergunta mãe de souko ja nervosa  
–Po-pode ma-mais...  
Mãe de souko segura o velho pela cabeça e o levanta  
–E olha só o que encontrei, meu marido falando que rouba calçinhas de mulheres- diz mãe de souko.  
–vo-você entendeu erra-errado...  
–Sem piedade!- após mãe de souko falar isso ela joga o velho na parede  
com tudo Amu desçe  
–Que barulheira é essa?- pergunta amu  
–E quem é você?!- pergunta mãe de souko  
–Vó essa daqui é minha noiva,hinamori amu- diz ikuto passando o braço pela cintura da garota.  
–Oh bem, prazer em conheçe-la, sou a mãe de souko- diz mãe de fazendo  
uma pequena referencia.  
–O pra-prazer é todo meu- diz amu tambem fazendo uma referencia  
–Espero que meu marido não tenha lhe causado problemas- diz mãe de souko  
–Marido? O velho tarado é o marido da senhora?!- pergunta amu  
chocada.  
Após ouvir isso mãe de souko olha para o velho  
–Pode me explicar por que ela te chamou de tarado?- pergunta mãe de souko com sorriso assustador.  
–É... Eu...  
–Não me diga que ta fretando a noiva do nosso neto- diz mãe de souko com voz sombria.  
–Bom... Só um tiquinho de nadinha- diz o velho  
Mãe de souko da três socos na cabeça dele fazendo-o ver estrelas  
–Bem, desculpe meu marido- diz mãe de souko  
–tudo bem- diz amu  
–mamãe quer um pouco de chá?- pergunta souko  
–Quero sim- diz mãe de souko  
–ok, espere um pouco, vou pegar para todo mundo- diz souko  
Eles sentam no sofá.  
– mamãe como esta as coisa la em casa . - souko pergunta e servindo  
chá a sua mãe.  
Mãe de souko da um bebe um pouco de cha e diz.  
– o templo esta indo bem , todos os anos temos alunos novos , temos que manter o nome da família limpo . - mae de souko joga olhar mortal para o marido.  
– pode temos orgulho da nossa escola artes marcial , próximo  
assumi a templo vai ser Ikuto.  
– próximo sucessor é você ikuto ?  
– sim o templo se família e passado de pai para filho ou para filha ,  
mais como minha mãe quis seguir o sonho de ser estilista ,então eu vou ser próximo assumi.  
– um entendo .  
– bom querida apenas passe para fazer uma visita , tenho que ir cuida  
de ums assuntos agora com seu pai.  
– sim mamãe .  
– amu e ikuto vão nos visita quanto puder , e gostaria muito de  
conhecer sua família . - diz mãe de souko.  
– obrigado pelo convite .  
– ikuto trate muito bem essa jovem , é não seja igual seu avô.  
– pode deixa vó não vou ser igual o velhote que sai por ai roubando calcinhas e pulando nas garotas para apalpar os seios delas .  
Mãe de souko olha fuzilando o marido aura assassina o velho olha  
engole seco .

– Calma querida podemos conversa, quando nos chega em ...casa posso fazer quela massagem que você adora.  
– vai ter que fazer muito mais do que isso .- diz mãe de souko  
mãe de souko vai embora sai arrastando o velho pela blusa estava só chão.  
– mãe amanha estavos voltando para vilarejo .  
– mais ja meu filho eu vou morre de saudades de vocês .  
– assim que amu tira ferias da escola voltaremos eu prometo .  
ikuto da boa noite para sua mãe e sobe para o quarto com amu. De  
amanha cedo ikuto levanta e arruma as coisas eles irem embora .  
amu levanta toma café ikuto esperava amu termina eles poderem  
irem terminando o café ikuto e amu despede de souko e vão embora no  
metrô ikuto amu conversa sobre os dias que passo na casa da mãe de  
ikuto amu se divertiu muito.  
enquanto isso outra lado no metrô na cabine havia um velho  
disfarçado .  
– Hahaha garotas gostosa ai vou eu ...  
chegando em casa amu e ikuto ajuda amu carrega as malas para o  
quarto amu entra se assusta e grita.  
– kyaaaaaa  
– o que foi amu ?  
– olha só isso ..  
ikuto olha para se quarto todo decorado uma cama de casal havia  
um faixa escrito .  
sejam bem vindo de volta aproveite novo quarto o tempo que  
vocês pássaro em casa mandei reforma o quarto de vocês .  
beijinho de souko.  
amu olha assustada para ikuto.  
– não me olhe essa cara não foi minha ideia amu.  
– eu... eu não vou dormi com você ...  
ikuto coloca sua mão na testa e diz.  
– la vamos tudo de novo.


	11. Chapter 11

– NÃO VOU DORMI COM VOCE!  
– qual é problema de nos dormimos junto novamente?  
– e... eu não quero dormi com um hentai  
– nos dias que a gente ficou na casa da minha mãe você dormiu comigo e não reclamo  
– Lá é outra coisa, aqui não  
Ikuto suspira e puxa Amu para si, da um impulso para traz fazendo seu corpo cair em cima da cama trazendo Amu sobre algumas minutos Amu fica perdida nos olhos de safira que a desejava naquele momento.  
– Que tal...  
Ikuto é interrompido quando escuta um barulho de porta abrindo com tudo do quarto.  
– ONE-SAMA!  
Amu escuta a voz de Kumiko e sai rapidamente da posição que estava com Ikuto.  
– Kumiko o que esta fazendo aqui?- Amu observa ao lado de Kumiko estava Leon  
–One-sama esse porco imundo não fez algo com você?- pergunta Kumiko  
–na-não- diz Amu  
–Meu amor vamos trilhar o céu estrelado juntos- diz Leon  
–cai fora moleque!- diz Kumiko  
–Ei, o que estão fazendo aqui em casa?- pergunta Ikuto  
–Eu vim ver como ta a minha one-sama- diz Kumiko  
–E eu vim atrás da Kumiko- diz Leon  
–Ta ok, ja me viu, então tchau- diz Amu  
–One-sama você é tão fria, mais o meu amor ira derreter esse gelo- diz Kumiko pulando encima de Amu e apalpando os seios dela  
–Sai Kumiko- diz Amu dando um chute em Kumiko  
–Ei, já que estamos todos aqui, por que não jogamos o jogo do rei?- pergunta Leon  
–Parece boa idéia- diz Ikuto  
–Como é?- pergunta Amu  
–É assim, você escreve de 1 até 3 e um REI em folhas, dai a gente tira, a pessoa que tirou o REI da uma ordem, por exemplo: o 1 tem que plantar bananeira ou o 3 tem que se declarar pra uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que estiver na rua. E a ordem do REI é ABSOLUTA- diz Leon.  
–Tudo bem, vamos jogar- diz Kumiko  
–Tem alguma folha e caneta?- pergunta Leon  
–Aqui- diz Ikuto entregando uma folha e caneta para Leon  
Leon escreve nos papeis, recorta e dobra  
–tem algo pra por os papéis?- pergunta Leon  
–Hum... Um pote serve?- pergunta Amu  
–serve sim- diz Leon  
Amu vai até a cozinha pega um pote e volta  
–Vamos começar- diz Leon colocando os papéis dentro do pote  
Leon chacoalha e todos pegam um papel  
–Vamos lá, 1, 2, 3 e...  
–Quem é o rei?- diz todos  
Todos abrem o papel  
–Isso! Eu sou o rei!- diz Kumiko  
Amu engole seco  
–Vamos lá, a one-sama terá que me beijar- diz Kumiko  
–Eh? Eu não!- diz Amu  
–Kumiko, você tem que falar o numero, não vale falar pelo nome- diz Ikuto  
–Tsc! Então o... 2!- diz Kumiko  
Amu abre seu papel e vê que o dela era o 3  
–não pode ser... Quem é o 2?- pergunta Kumiko  
–Eu! Eu!- diz Leon feliz da vida  
–Não acredito- diz Kumiko  
–vai logo- diz Ikuto  
–Nem precisa fala- diz Leon  
Leon puxa Kumiko pela cintura e a beija Kumiko fica vermelha com raiva .  
– Isso vai ter volta- diz Kumiko  
eles coloca o papel novamente pote , Amu balança o pote para mistura os papel novamente , terminando de balança o pote todos pega um papel .  
– Eu sou Rei . - diz Ikuto com um sorrio.  
– Vamos deixa isso mais interessante Numero 2 terá que fazer um pequeno estrip dançando .  
Amu olha seu numero era 1 Kumiko avinha pegado numero 1 Leon numero 2.  
Leon engole sego Ikuto retribui com sorriso travesso para Leon .  
– vamos Leon estamos esperando- diz Ikuto  
As meninas começam a ri da situação de Leon .  
Leon se levanta onde estava sentado , começa a dança na frente de todos começa tira a blusa começa a gira-la ele tenta rebola , o que faz as garotas ri mais , Ikuto também não se agüenta começa a ri pedindo para que Leon parasse de rebolar , e tirando a blusa. ele senta no seu lugar e veste sua blusa.  
–Vamos pra próxima- diz Leon depressivo  
Kumiko balança o pote e todos tiram  
–Eu sou o rei- diz Amu  
A garota sorri maleficamente  
–O numero 1 vai ter que fazer todas as minhas lições durante 2 meses- diz Amu  
–Droga! Até quando termino a escola eu tenho que faze lição- diz Ikuto  
–bléé bem feito- diz Amu mostrando a língua  
–Vamos continuar- diz Kumiko  
Ikuto mistura os papéis e todos puxam  
–Eu sou o rei- diz Ikuto  
–De novo? Eu não fui nenhuma vez ainda- diz Leon  
–Bom, o 2 vai ter que ficar sem a blusa até o fim do jogo- diz Ikuto  
Amu começa a fica vermelha  
–Não! one-sama não me diga que é você?- diz Kumiko  
Amu mostra o papel que tava o numero 2  
–vamos Amu, você vai ter que ficar sem blusa- diz Ikuto  
Amu com vergonha tira a blusa timidamente revelando o sutiã vermelho de babados brancos que ela tava usando.  
colocando os papeis de volta no pote próxima rodada Amu cobria seu seios os a mão de vergonha , novamente cada um pega o papel .  
– MINHA VEM ! - diz Leon animado.  
– O numero 3 terá que conta seu pior pesadelo sua vida já aconteceu de verdade.  
Ikuto mostra seu numero er Ikuto diz com raiva.  
– Uma vez beijei um homem por acidente .  
todos começarão a ri da cara dele .  
– isso não e nada engraçado .  
– kkkkkkkkkkk você Ikuto não sabia que era gay - diz Amu rindo.  
– Não vou gay, nesse momento se não tivesse eles aqui te mostraria o homem que eu sou ...  
Amu fica vermelha .  
–one-sama vamos continuar e ignore esse porco- diz Kumiko  
Eles colocam os papéis, Leon mistura e eles puxam  
–Eu sou o rei!- diz Kumiko  
–Ai meu kami-sama- diz Amu  
–Eu ordeno que o 1 rabisque a cara do 2 com magicpen- diz Kumiko  
–Eu sou o 1, quem vou te rabiscar?- pergunta Leon  
–Eu...- diz Ikuto  
Leon da um sorriso travesso, ele pega o magicpen preto e faz um circulo no olho direito, um X na bochecha, escreve BAKA na testa e desenha um porco na outra bochecha de Ikuto  
–Kkkkk ta lindo- diz Amu e Kumiko rindo  
eles misturam o papel novamente, Amu pega o rei e joga um olhar maldoso para todos.  
– Eu sou o rei ...  
– Amu esta uma cara não vem coisa boa por ai - Diz Leon.  
– Acerto.  
– Numer quem são?  
– Eu 3. - diz Ikuto .  
– Eu o 2 - diz Leon.  
Amu volta olhar os dois é um sorriso de malicia e maldade se abre seu rosto.  
– Vocês dois terão que coloca gelo dentro da calça naquele lugar ...  
Leon olha para Ikuto e os dois engole seco ...  
(Nota : Aelita - clan ...já vim isso meu primo ,foi gelo e pimenta kkkkk ele teve fica com gelo ate de reter .)  
– Kumiko me ajuda pega o gelo- diz Amu  
–engraçadinha você me paga- diz Ikuto.  
Amu e Kumiko vão ate cozinha pega o gelos, nas mãos de Amu há 5 gelos e Kumiko também ha 5 gelos , ela vão ate sala com gelo na mão .  
– Kumiko você coloca dentro da calça de Leon eu de Ikuto , ele vão fica com o gelo ate derreter tudo e não podem tira o gelo.  
Kumiko vai ate Leon puxa as calça dele e cueca coloca o gelo , ela não liga para o rapaz sente um arrepio quando sente a mão de Kumiko perto de seus membros , Kumiko coloca o gelo Leon começa senti a queima seu membros por causa do gelo, Amu faz a mesma coisa, ela não olha encara Ikuto que estava com um sorriso malicioso, ao coloca sua mão perto dos membro de Ikuto coloca gelo sente alguma coisa quente perto de sua mão a retira rápido fica vermelha .  
– Que tal continuamos o jogo . - diz Kumiko.  
Leon e Ikuto sente queimar seus membro por causa do gelo um olha para outro e diz para as garotas .  
– Estamos fora de pois dessa . - diz o dois.  
– Acho essa foi gemer over vocês garotos - diz Kumiko.  
– Engraçadinha acha que e fácil aquenta gele no meio dos membro . - diz Ikuto sarcástico.  
– Não reclama Ikuto eu podia fazer pior .  
Passa o tempo o gele entre os membro já avisa derretido Kumiko e Leon vão embora , Ikuto e Amu despede deles na porta .  
– Boa tarde Kumiko Leon. - diz ao.  
– One-sama nos vemos amanha na escola.  
– Sim.  
– Quando quiserem parecer de novo, só virem. - diz Ikuto.  
– Obrigado - diz Leon .  
Kumiko e Leon começa andar seguem mesmo caminho virando a esquina Kumiko sente um vento fresco sobre sua blusa escuta uma risada .  
– HAHAHAHA MAIS UMA. - diz velho com um sutiã em sua mão no telhado.  
Kumiko sente estava sem sutiã olha para mão do venho ser seu sutiã..  
– SEU VELHO MALTIDO ! - Diz Kumiko irritava .  
– Você quer de volta garota venha pega . - diz o venho .  
– VOU TE MATA SEU VENHO HENTAI .  
Kumiko segura a gola de Leon e diz.  
– Me ajuda mata aquele velho nojento.  
– Pode deixa meu amor tudo por você . - diz Leon.  
– Seu nojento agora me ajuda ...  
Kumiko pula em muro do muro pula em direção ao velho Leon faz o mesmo eles começa a corre a trais do velho estava sacola de calcinha e sutiãs.  
Voltando a Amu e Ikuto  
–hã... O que seu avô ta fazendo aqui?- pergunta Amu  
–Não sei, e nem quero saber, aquele velho dos infernos só arranja confusão, vamos deixar tudo trancado- diz Ikuto  
–Ok- diz amu  
Ikuto e amu entram, eles deixam tudo trancados.  
De pois de trancarem tudo , ikuto começa fazer a janta amu ajuda ele fazendo poucas coisa do tipo cortando legumes , terminando de fazer janta os dois senta e jantar.  
– Ikuto hoje é meu dia de lavar a lousa pode ir se quiser toma um banho . - Disse Amu se levantado e pegando os pratos.  
– Ok vou toma um banho .  
Ikuto vai toma um banho e quando amu lavava a lousa terminando o banho ikuto sai apenas vestindo uma calça deixando seu peitoral a mostra ele vai ate a cozinha .  
– Amu o banheiro já esta Livre.  
– Ok estou indo toma um banho . - amu acabava de guarda a última lousa no armário, amu se vira e ve ikuto apenas de calça fica um pouco envergonhada.  
– To indo toma um banho agora .- amu passa por ikuto quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa mais o telefone começa a toca .  
Trim ... Trim... Trim..  
– Já vai ...  
Ikuto anda ate sala vai ate telefone atente .  
– Alo ?  
– Ikuto... querido ?  
– Mãe ?  
– Amor esta tudo bem com você com amu?  
– Sim chegamos bem .Ouve algum problema mãe ?.  
– Filho seu Avô, estamos procurando por ele não achamos .  
– Ta falando daquele velho? ele esta aqui em Kyoto se divertindo  
– E A GENTE AQUI PREOCUPADO COM ELE.  
– vi ele hoje a noite roupando calcinha e sutiã da vizinhança.  
– Você falo com ele ?.  
– Ta bricando mãe eu amu quando nós vimos ele trancamos a casa toda . Não estou afim de ser incomodado esta noite por causa daquele velhote pervertido .  
– Boa sorte pra você filho com amu .  
– Obrigado mãe pelo quarto .  
– Kyaa de nada tudo para meu filho sua noiva.  
– bom vou desligando amor agora já sei onde seu avô se infio  
– ok mãe boa noite se cuida.  
– Boa noite querido você também se cuida .  
Ikuto desliga o telefone vai ate quarto se passa dois minuto amu sai do banho usando seu pijama era shot e uma blusa, atrais de si amu fecha aporta.  
ikuto vai até amu e a pega no colo  
–ikuto o que vo...  
Amu é interrompida por um beijo de ikuto, o garoto a leva até a cama e a deita calmamente ficando por cima dela e eles se separam  
–Iku...  
–Xiuuuu- ikuto coloca o dedo indicador sobre o lábio de amu- não fale nada  
Ikuto começa a beija-la no pescoço, ele sobe até a orelha dela e introduz a língua para dentro do ouvido de amu  
–Aaahh  
Ikuto da uma pequena mordida na orelha de amu e puxa para baixo, fazendo a garota arfar, ikuto começa a alternar entre morder, chupar, lamber e beijar o pescoço de amu, que soltava timidos e baixos gemidos. Ikuto leva sua mão para dentro da blusa de amu, ele massageava a barriga dela e sobe até os seios da garota, ikuto envolve um dos seios de amu com sua mão e aperta, fazendo a garota jogar a cabeça para traz e soltar um agudo gemido  
Ikuto para de beijar o pescoço de amu, ele se levanta e tira a blusa que a garota usava revelando o sutiã branco com babados pretos que usava  
–Amu... Seus seios cresceram, melhor mudar o seu numero de sutiã- diz ikuto olhando fixamente para os seios de amu  
–Pa-para de...  
Ikuto da um selinho rapido nela  
–Mais não tem importância, seu sutiã não estará mais presente hoje- diz ikuto com um sorriso malicioso  
–O-o que vo...  
Antes de amu terminar de falar ikuto solta o fecho do sutiã dela e o joga para o mais longe possível, revelando os seios rígidos de amu.  
Ikuto sorri maliciosamente, ele desce até os seios de amu e abocanha um dos mamilos dela calmamente  
Amu arquea o corpo e solta um gemido alto, o garoto usa uma de suas mãos e aperta o outro seio de amu  
–Aaahhh  
Ikuto se deliciava ao escutar os gemidos de amu, ele troca de seio e começa a chupar e mordiscar o seio dela, amu se contorcia e gritava de prazer  
Ikuto solta os seios de amu, ele sorri ao ver que amu estava ofegando me o rosto vermelho de prazer  
–Parece que alguém aqui esta amando o que eu estou fazendo- diz ikuto com sorriso malicioso  
–Cala... Boca...- diz amu ofegante  
–e não é verdade?- pergunta ikuto maliciosamente  
Ikuto leva sua mão até dentro do shorts de amu, ele pressiona a feminilidade por cima da calcinha e ve que ela estava toda encharcada  
–Viu? Você ta ardendo de desejos- diz ikuto  
Amu fecha os olhos com força e tenta controlar sua respiração  
Ikuto penetra um dedo e se delicia ao ver o rosto de amu se contorcer e ela gritar de prazer, ikuto penetrava um dedo ele penetro outro dedo diminui seu ritmo deixando amu pouco irritada, ele vai subindo seu beijos pela barriga de amu outra mão estava livre começo a massagear seios de amu.  
Como se não fosse suficiente ikuto retira seus dedos dentro feminidade de amu ele escorrega sua mão ate as coxa,acariciando levanto sua mão ate cintura de amu e quando mordiscava os mamilos , ele começa puxa short de amu junto calcinha ate deixa amu completamente nua e logando sua roupa em algum canto do quarto, ele volta carecia coxa de deixando logo atrás de beijo da barriga ate pescoço chegando perto de orelha de amu e dizendo sua voz sensual.  
– Nao pense nada quando momento chega apenas sinta. - ikuto da um pequeno beijo nos ombro de amu esta ofegante mantém olhos fechado.  
– apenas confie em mim ...  
ikuto se afasta abre gaveta do criado mundo estava ao lado da cama ele pega rapidamente o preservativo.  
amu abre seus olhos olha o lado ver ikuto tirando suas calças  
Amu pov  
Sinto calor inexplicável percorre meu corpo cada toque suas carecias desejo mais , não estou com medo me sinto e envergonhada não sei como devo agir.  
Amu ao ver ikuto sem calça e cueca fica mais envergonhada ikuto abre preservativo começa desliza entre seus membros ,ele volta sua atenção para amu estava deitada da cama seus braços tapando seus seios, ikuto da um pequeno sorriso gentil para amu retira seus braços estava cobrindo seu seios volta a beijá-la .  
–Amu... - ikuto entrelaça os seus dedos te amu .  
– iku...to - amu estava ofegante .  
ikuto beija amu suas mão abria as pernas dela amu naturalmente levanta seus quartil ikuto começa penetra -la vagarosamente amu sente uma queimação dominando seu corpo ikuto para de beija-la.  
– Amu esta sentido dor.  
ela nega com a cabeça.  
– Amu consegui senti? estou dentro de você.  
–" Nani? ele tem dizer coisas desse tipo nesse momento."  
– vou começa me mover.  
ikuto volta beija pescoço de amu começa de movimenta as poucos para ela não sinta dor ,as poucos ele começa aumenta o ritmo.  
Ele continua me penetrando cada vez mais rápido sinto o poder pulsando dentro de mim , momento ele penetro não senti dor nem uma apenas queimação logo passo, não conseguiu controlar minha voz a cada estocada sinto necessidade de gritar ...  
– ik...uto...Ahhhh!  
Começo senti minha pernas pouco doloridas movo minha pernas para esticá-las um pouco começo me vira ikuto para de me penetra me viro de costa quando me dou por si como me encontrava minha posição no momento estava de quatro ikuto começa beijar minhas costas começa carícias minha feminidade me deixando uma sensação de quero mais, sinto ele beijar minha nadegas ele para sinto ele começa penetra novamente me seguro cabeceira da cama ...ele penetrava com forca mais gentil sinto o Clímax quando meus órgão começa contorce dizendo não aguentarei muito tempo quando sinto orgasmo minha respiração começa alterar novamente ikuto chego clímax deixo meu corpo cair sobre a cama ofegante.  
ikuto me da um beijo gentil.  
– desejo você todos as amanha do meu lado...a Mulher nesse momento estava roubando meu coração .-diz ikuto voz gentil segura mão de amu estas precificada no momento levanta a coberta da cama cobre  
Ikuto retira o preservativo faz um pequeno nò coloca no chão , se cobre segura amu pela cintura.  
– Boa noite amor...  
– boa...noi...te não quero pega resfriado novamente assim do jeito que estou.  
amu se aproxima seu corpo encostada corpo de ikuto senti seu calor aprofunda sua cabeça no peitoral de ikuto, ikuto beija os cabelos de amu.  
– tudo esta bom para você.  
– Baka!.  
Ikuto apenas sorriso ouve "Baka" alguns minutos se passa os dois dormisse juntos..


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Hidemi e Aelita :__  
OIII MINA gente senti muito pela demora ter postado capitulo anteiro__  
mas espero que gostem desse capitulo , Boa leitura para todos!  
nos deixa feliz comentários :)_

Capitulo 12

De pois de dormirem, de amanha amu corta assustada ...  
– tenho escola  
de pois tira coberto de cima ela repara estava completamente nua acaba gritando .  
– Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
ikuto acorda com grito de amu e se levanta ele olha para amu vê que ela esta toda vermelha da um pequeno sorriso se aproxima dela .  
– Boa dia amor ...- ikuto se aproxima de amu e da um pequeno beijo sua testa .  
– HENTAIIIII!  
Amu se levanta da cama .  
– Sua culpa deve esta atrasada para escola ate mesmo perdido o dia ... seu baka  
ikuto coloca a mão na cabeça e suspira  
– Amu hoje e domingo .  
– Domingo ?  
Amu olha para relógio ver hora e dia estava marcando no relógio .  
– Bom já e domingo vou aproveita o dia treinar um pouco .  
Amu sai to quarto vai ate banheiro se olha no espelho e ve as marcas vermelha que ikuto deixo ontem a noite em seu corpo e fica completamente vermelha .  
– Se alguém descobri eu não só mais virgem vai se um inferno.  
Amu sai do banheiro usando uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta larga  
–vou treinar no jardim- diz amu  
Ikuto estava deitado na cama ainda  
–Ok- diz ikuto  
–Deixa de se preguiçoso e acorda logo- diz amu indo em direção a porta  
–Não me culpe, a culpa é sua por ter me esgotado ontem a noite- diz ikuto com sorriso malicioso  
Amu cora violentamente e fecha a porta com força, ela vai para o jardim e começa a se alongar.

**Amu pov**

Hoje esta um ótimo dia para treinar, respiro fundo. Termino de fazer  
meus alongamentos.

**Normal pov**

Para começar amu da três mortais para frente, ela inclina o corpo para tras e levanta a perna com tudo acertando em cheio um galho de arvore que começa a cair, antes que o galho caia no chão, amu pisa com tudo na grama com a perna que havia acertado um chute e pega o impulso, ela gira o corpo e leva a outra perna que acerta em cheio o galho e o faz voar para longe  
Ela escuta aplausos e se vira, amu se depara com ikuto usando uma bermuda e uma regata  
–Nada mal- diz ikuto  
–O que ta fazendo aqui?- pergunta amu  
–Tava sem fazer nada mesmo então vim treinar também- diz ikuto  
Amu da um sorriso  
–Vamos fazer uma aposta?- pergunta amu  
–que tipo de aposta?- pergunta ikuto  
–Se eu conseguir te derrubar primeiro você tem que para com seu pervertinismo durante 1 semana, se você me derruba primeiro eu faço o que você quise- diz amu  
–Ok eu aceito- diz ikuto com sorriso malicioso.  
Ikuto e amu se posicionam para lutar  
Amu começa, a garota corre até ele e tenta girar um chute na perna dele, mais ikuto da um salto para trás e desvia do chute  
Amu se levanta e tenta chutar o pescoço de ikuto, mais o garoto é mais rápido e segura a perna dela, ele a joga por cima de si, quando amu iria cair no chão a garota coloca os braços na frente, sustentando o corpo, ela gira e acerta um chute de raspão em ikuto fazendo o cambalear para tras  
–Parece que você melhorou- diz ikuto  
–Você que ficou fraco- diz amu  
–ah é? Vamos ver então- díz ikuto  
Ikuto ta um mortal para frente e fica atrás de amu, ele da uma cotovelada nas costas dela e a faz cambalear para frente, mais antes dela cair, ela coloca um pé na frente e sustenta o corpo, ela se prepara para girar um chute em ikuto, mais o garoto é mais rápido e da uma rasteirinha nela fazendo-a cair no chão  
–pareçe que eu ganhei- diz ikuto  
–Droga! O que você vai querer?- pergunta amu nervosa  
–nas próximas 4 noite você vai ter ficar sem uma peça de roupa, por exeplo, hoje você dorme sem a camiseta, amanha sem a camiseta e a calça, até a 4 noite- diz ikuto com um sorriso malicioso  
Amu cora bruscamente  
–Ma-mais então na 4 noite eu vo te que dormi com você sem nada- diz amu corada  
–Qual o problema? Ja vi cada parte do seu corto ontem- diz ikuto  
–Ma-ma-ma...  
–Nada de mais- diz ikuto colocando um dedo nos labios de amu.  
– Agora que tal treinar um pouco mas.  
– vamos continua - diz amu virando a cara esconder sua vergonha.  
Amu e ikuto continua treinando ate chega uma hora estava completamente suados de tanto treino.  
– vamos para por aqui , amanha gente continua nosso treino matinal .  
– ok vou toma um banho.  
amu entra para dentro de casa pega sua toalha vai direção a porta do banheiro abre.  
– Amu espera também vou toma banho .- ikuto mantém olhos fechado e massageia seus ombro a mão direita  
– O QUE? NEM PENSAR! NAO VOU TOMA BANHO COM VOCE .  
– Amu para de grita entra logo no banheiro .  
ikuto chega perto da amu puxa ela pelo braço , ela segura na portão ikuto começa a puxa ela para que ela soltasse a porta  
– Kyaa não vou toma banho com voce de jeito nem um  
– Amu larga porta não precisa fazer esse drama todo, já fizemos amor, voce não te vergonha de toma banho comigo.  
as palavra de " fizemos amor " chega nos ouvidos de amu e a garota congela ikuto puxa amu da porta e ela larga  
ikuto fecha a porta do banheiro amu continuava congelada no mesmo lugar .  
ele começa tira sua roupas fica completamente nu deixando amu fica mais envergonhada  
ikuto abre torneira da banheira deixando agua cair sobre banheira enchendo-a  
– venha amu , não vou fazer nada hentai prometo .  
ikuto entra na banheira estica seus braços em cada lado da banheira amu tenta tira sua roupa não consegui  
–" droga esse cara ...não vou cair no joguinho dele veja forte e confiante não deixe ele de vencer ."  
amu começa tira sua roupa entra na banheira do outro lado e tampa seu nariz deixa cabeça de baixo na agua deixando seu cabelo todo molhado.  
– foi tal ruim assim ? entra no banha comigo.  
– não ...nao foi.  
Amu ainda estava vermelha por estar junto com ikuto na banheira  
–Amu por que esta tão vermelha?- pergunta ikuto  
Amu não responde e desvia o olhar  
Ikuto solta um pequeno suspiro  
–Não sei por que você esta com vergonha depois do que fizemos ontem- diz ikuto  
–pra um hentai como você pode ser normal, mais pra mim não- diz amu  
Ikuto se levanta e estende a mão para amu  
–vem, vou lavar suas costas- diz ikuto  
–Na-não precisa, consigo lavar sozinha- diz amu  
Ikuto se agacha, segura amu pela cintura e a pega no colo  
–I-i-ikuto o que você ta fazendo?- pergunta amu  
–Eu te disse só vou lavar suas costas- diz ikuto  
Ikuto senta em um dos banquinhos que havia no banheiro e senta amu em outro banquinho que estava em sua frente  
Ikuto pega uma bucha, molha, passa sabão e começa a esfregar de leve as costas de amu  
Quando ele ensaboa todas as costas de amu, ikuto pega uma bacia coloca agua e joga encima das costas de amu.  
Quando termina, o garoto passa a mão pelo ombro de amu e aperta  
–E-ei o que você ta fazendo?- pergunta amu  
–Calma, você ta muito tensa, só vou fazer uma massagem pra você relaxa- diz ikuto  
Ikuto começa a massagear os ombros de amu, pouco a pouco a garota vai relaxando  
–viu? Não é tão ruim assim- diz ikuto  
Ikuto para, ele pega a bucha e ia começar a lavar as costas, até que amu fala  
–e-espera  
Ikuto se vira para ela  
–e-eu lavo suas costas- diz amu um pouco corada  
Ikuto sorri e entrega a bucha para amu, a garota começa a esfregar as costas de ikuto timidamente, quando ele fica todo ensaboado, ela joga agua nas costas dele  
Ikuto se levanta e estende a mão para amu, dessa vez ela segura a mão dele, o garoto a conduz até a banheira, eles entram dentro da banheira, ikuto senta e puxa amu pela cintura colando os dois corpos  
Amu ao sentir o membro de ikuto em suas costas fica vermelha novamente.  
– Iku...to da se afasta um pouco...  
– por que ?.  
– e que seu...  
– Não precisa dizer , gosto de fica assim .  
ikuto chega perto da orelha de amu morte de leve começa beija pescoço de amu.  
– por favor não deixe marca .  
– porque . - ikuto sussurra.  
– apenas não quero que os outros veja as marcas .  
– mais eu quero todos vejam que você é apenas minha .  
– ikuto... ahhhh ... - amu da uma pequeno gemido quando ikuto morte de leve pescoço de amu.  
– as pessoas que tem relação com minha família não podem saber de jeito nem um que eu não so mais virgem .  
– por que você tem tanto medo eles descubra ?.  
– apenas ele não podem saber- amu fecha os olhos com força  
– eles não vão saber agora me conte .? confie em mim .  
– se minha família saber que não so mais virgem mesmo estando noiva com você posso receber uma punição .  
– Que tipo de punição ?.  
– Eto...  
– Se não quiser fala tudo bem...  
Ikuto quebra o clima tenso apalpando os seios de amu.  
– Kyaaa Hentai ...  
ikuto da apenas uma risada , eles termina o banho decidem sair um pouco de casa , caminhão ate uma praça a um festival .  
– Que tal irmos nós diverti um pouco ? . - diz ikuto apontando para o festival logo atrais de si.  
– Hai .  
Ikuto pega a mão de amu e a leva para o festival  
–O que quer fazer primeiro?- pergunta ikuto  
–podemos ir comprar algodão doce?- pergunta amu  
–Claro, vamos la- diz ikuto  
Amu e ikuto vão para a barraca, ikuto compra dois e da um para amu, a rosada vai logo de cara no algodão doce, quando ela da uma mordida, um pequeno pedaço do algodão doce fica preso no nariz dela.  
Ikuto olha para o rosto dela e começa a rir  
–O que foi ikuto?- pergunta amu  
Ikuto se aproxima de amu, ele lambe o algodão em seu nariz, deixando a garota um pouco corada.  
–Tinha algodão no seu nariz- diz ikuto sorrindo ao ver o rosto de amu vermelho  
–Va-vamos em outra barraca!- diz amu virando a cara.  
Amu e ikuto terminam me comer o algodão doce e jogam os palitos foras, os dois olham o festival, amu para de andar e ve uma garotinha de no mínimo 3 anos encima dos ombros de seu pai, sua mãe estava ao lado deles, os tres sorriam felizes.

**Amu pov**  
Não sei por que, mais senti uma pequena inveja daquela garotinha com os pais, parecem tão felizes.

**Normal pov**

–Amu, amu, amu!- diz ikuto  
Amu desperta de seus pensamentos  
–Hã? O que?- amu olha para ikuto  
–Quer ir ali?- pergunta ikuto apontando para uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo  
–Eh? Não sei, nunca fui numa barraquinha dessas- diz amu  
–então hoje sera a sua primeira vez- diz ikuto  
Ikuto pega a mão de amu e vão para a barraquinha, ikuto paga uma vez, o dono da barraquinha entrega uma arma de brinquedo.  
Ikuto entrega a arma para amu  
–Co-como eu faço isso?- pergunta amu confusa  
Ikuto coloca as mãos sobre o de amu, ele a ajuda mirar nos alvos e atira junto com ela  
–Parabéns! Ganhou um grande ursinho de pelúcia- diz o dono da barraca  
Ele entrega um ursinho de pelúcia rosa com um coração azul no meio para ikuto  
Ikuto entrega o ursinho para amu  
–Eh? Mais você que ganho- diz amu  
–Corrigindo, a gente ganhou, e é pra você- diz ikuto  
–O-obrigada- diz amu um pouco vermelha.  
ikuto e amu passa bom tempo se tiver divertindo no festival, sempre festival e finalizado a uma queima de fogos de artifícios , ikuto sugeriu um lugar tranqüilo que eles possa ver os fotos de artifícios , saindo do festival ikuto e amu vão parte do parque a varias arvores , ikuto se aponha em uma arvore , e quando amu segurava o ursinho .  
– amu deixa ursinho na grama ele não vai sujar , segura ele tempo todo não vai da pra curti o queima de fogos  
– ta  
amu se agacha um pouco para coloca ursinho encostado em outra arvore , quando coloca ursinho encostado na arvore sente uma mão a puxa sua cintura com suavidade , ikuto trás amu pra si e faz com que ela se vire para ele.  
ikuto se aproxima do rosto de amu seus lábios se tocam ikuto começa aprofunda o beijo amu retribui , ele desse sua mão ate bunda de amu apalpando-o, começa deixa rastros de beijo no pescoço de amu.  
– iku...to alguém ... pode nos ...ver ...  
– não esquenta apenas estamos nós amasso, não vou fazer o que você esta pensando , não aqui.  
amu fica vermelha quando mão de ikuto entra sua blusa cariciando sua pele .com delicadeza ikuto começa a beijar pescoço de amu, quando escuta barulho de fotos de artifícios ,ikuto para os beijo olha para cima pega os braços de amu coloca em volta da sua cintura , por 15 minutos começa ver queima de fogos um mais lindo do que outro...  
– Acho está na hora de começa meu trabalho ...  
um velho baixinho em cima de uma casa , um espécie de pano amarrado em suas costa em forma de uma bolsa, ele pula do telhado ver as pessoas no festival andando ele começa pular nas garotas e roupa suas peças de roupas íntimas.  
– Kyaaa um ladrão peguem ele ! . - garota grita.  
– Tente me pegar se puder ! . - velho grita sai correndo , quando multidão de garotas sai correndo a trais do velho com vassoura , pá ...  
– Peguem ele não deixe escapa...  
– HAHAHAHA vão ter fazer mais do que isso garotas ...  
velho continua correndo da multidão de mulheres , Kumiko estava andando pela braça ver amu e ikuto abraçados.  
– One-sama ela esta fazendo ikuto...  
– Kumiko meu amor ate que vim de acheiiii...  
Leon sai pulando em cima de Kumiko ela da um soco no leon que de cara no chão.  
– Silencio ... seu baka!  
– sim minha princesa você que manda.  
kumiko chega mais perto de amu e ikuto fica atrais de uma arvore observando os dois.  
– Que tal chegamos em casa podemos aproveita a noite.  
– nem pensar seu hentai...  
– pensei de pois nossa noite passada poderíamos no diverti.  
– você é hentai por completo nao vou fazer isso de novo.  
– ok podemos deixa outro dia ...  
kumiko e Leon estava ouvindo conversa kumiko começa fica em chamas de raiva.  
– como ele se atreve brinca minha one-sama ? por cima eles...  
– Kumiko você não deveria se intrometer na vida deles .  
– idiota sabe pode acontecer família dela descobri ? e inda por cima se ela acabar se apaixonando por aquele homem ?  
– kumiko sei que você se preocupa Amu você são amigas desde pequenas , temos que torce que passa um ano que ninguém peça a mão de amu, mais se quiser terá que passar por ele ..  
Leon cruza os braços kumiko escuta algo olha para direita ver uma multidão correndo trás de um velho...  
– aquele velho não é que roupo meu sutiã?  
– ele mesmo .  
– vamos pegar ele...  
olhos de kumiko fica vermelho entra na correria pega o velho Leon vai ajudar , amu e ikuto vê aquela multidão correndo olha era o velho eles se escondem...  
– Droga ! esse maldito velho esta aqui...  
– que vamos fazer ikuto ?.  
– vamos para casa e fingir não conhecemos que velho .  
– como você tem coragem deixa seu avo naquela situação?..  
– ele merece por sair roubando peças íntimas , ele pode ser velho tem uma grande fama por conhecer mais de mil técnicas de artes marcial , ele não é não inocente assim ...  
– mais de mil técnicas de artes marcial ...  
Amu pega o ursinho que estava na grama e os dois vão para casa  
–Quer comer algo?- pergunta ikuto  
–não, estou de barriga cheia, vou só trocar de roupa e ir dormir- diz amu  
–ok- diz ikuto  
Amu vai para o banheiro trocar de roupa, ela coloca um shorts e uma regata, quando ela sai do banheiro se depara com ikuto sem a camisa, apenas de calça.  
–vou dormi-diz amu se deitando na cama.  
–ei amu, não ta esquecendo de nada?- pergunta ikuto  
Nessa hora amu se lembra da aposta que eles fizeram de manha, a rosada se senta e tira a regata, jogando na cara de ikuto logo em seguida.  
–Pronto hentai!- diz amu.  
Ela se vira para que ikuto não veja o seu rosto vermelho, amu se cobre e abraça o ursinho  
Ikuto da um pequeno sorriso e se deita ao lado dela, ela a puxa pela cintura e cola os dois corpos.  
–Oyasumi amu- sussurra ikuto no ouvido da garota  
–o-oyasumi- diz amu um pouco corada.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 Love to Baka!

Ao acorda tarde Amu, sai correndo para escola atrasada, para corta caminho resolve pular alguns muros de casas...  
–Droga ! Acordei tarde de novo por causa daquele hentai Baka , não me deixa dormi ...  
Amu chega na escola corre para entra quando um grupo de garotos vem em sua direção ..  
– ve se me dão tempo hoje! .- Amu grita o que faz grupo de garotos para - Não to a vim de lutar com vocês Hoje ..  
Amu pouco irritada anda tranqüila em direção ao seu armário pegando seus sapados e aos causa quando ver duas garotas cochichando sobre ela.  
– Né, por que ela tem ser tão bruta ?  
– Tenho pena do noivo dela , tem atura ela todos os dias .  
– Você viu ele quando ela passo mal ?  
– Não ..?  
– Eu vi ele era realmente um gato ...  
–" como elas tem coragem de cochicha sobre mim na maior cara de pau ."- pensa amu  
amu se aproxima das garoas e diz com frieza.  
– Vocês não têm o que fazer não? do que fica falando da vida dos outros ? .Não se esqueçam garotas vocês corre risco de perde uma luta para homem e ser obrigadas a ser casarem, melhor parem de perde tempo falando da vida dos outro principalmente do meu noivo .  
– Você é atrevida garota não pense que só por que voce é mais forte tem o direito de fala assim com agente .  
Amu da de ombros  
– tenho coisa melhor para fazer perde meu tempo duas fofoqueiras ... Mais vocês duas foram bastante esperta do que já são ! não vai quere me enfreta .  
–Garota é melhor não nos provocar ou vai se dar mal- diz garota 1  
–é! sabemos lutar tão bem quanto você- diz garota 2  
–e eu tenho certeza que até pernilongo é mais forte que você duas- diz amu debochando  
As duas se irritam, uma dela ia dar um tapa na cara de amu, mais a rosada segura o braço dela e da uma rasteirinha fazendo ela cai de bunda no chão, a outra garota tenta chuta mais erra o alvo e acerta o pé na parede  
–Eu falei que até pernilongo era mais forte- diz amu soltando o braço da garota  
Amu se vira e sai deixando as duas garotas fervendo de raiva.

Amu pov

– Droga!  
To de mal-humor hoje, chega em casa vou dormi pouco.

Normal pov  
Amu chega na sala e se senta até que ela ouve um grito  
–KYAAAAAAAA PEGA! PEGA!  
Amu olha pra porta e ve o velho cheio de calçinha e sutiã, e um grupo de meninas atras dele  
–só pode se brincadeira!- diz amu em tom irritado e passando a mão pelo cabelo  
Amu se esconde atras da porta suspira , escuta garota fazendo um plano para pega o velho , amu suspira entra na sala o velho ja não estava mais na sala avinha pulado janela ,amu entra desta disfarça perguntado o que avia acontecendo ?  
–Nadja -san o que ouve ?  
– um velho entro pela janela saio roubando nossa pesça intimas .  
– A sorte que voce chego tarde ..  
– que sorte ne . -" realmente que sorte eu tenho .. Kyaaa ninguém pode saber que aquele velho hentai é parente do ikuto ainda por cima meu noivo "!... calma amu pensa em algum ...Já sei!..."  
amu sai da sala anda para algum corredor não tenha ninguém pega seu celular e liga para ikuto ...  
– Alo amu ?..  
– Não tenho muito tempo , apena venha para escola e de um jeito no seu avó , ele esta saindo por ai roupando peças íntimas das garotas da minha escola ...  
– Por que eu tenho fazer isso ?  
– Porque velho hentai é seu avó da um jeito de se livra dele rápido ...  
– Ok amu estou indo para ai ..  
Ikuto desliga o telefone , amu volta para sala de aula estava uma confusão por causa do velho estava roupando as peças intima pela escola , grupo de garotas se aproxima de amu diz para ela vai trais o velho elas pode pega ele , elas descem para o pátio da escola pega vassoura, pá, madeira etc,...  
– meninas vamos pega aquele hentai para isso vamos nos dividir em grupos ...  
Velho pula da arvores gritando ...  
– Vocês já mais vão me pegar garotas ...  
– É o que veremos ...- uma garota grita .  
–" Não posso deixe aquele velho me ver já sei ..."  
Amu sai do gruto de meninas.  
– Amu você não vai nos ajuda ?..  
– Vou sim, sei cuida muito bem desse tipo de pessoa, eu vou tenta pega ele sozinha você anda em grupo ...  
– Tudo bem amu,você sabe se cuida ...  
–" Ótimo amu agora ninguém vai descobri aquele velho tem algum parentesco com você posso pega ele sozinha sem ninguém pergunta onde conheço aquele velho ."  
Amu sai em procura do velho, ela estava caminhando até sente alguem apalpar seus seios  
–Ahh one-sama, não tem coisa melhor do que senti-los, se estivéssemos sozinhas seria bem melhor- diz kumiko enquanto apalpava amu  
–Kumiko sai!- diz amu dando uma cotovelada em kumiko fazendo-a soltar  
–Ahh one-sama tome cuidado tem um velho tarado que ta roubando as calçinha e sutiãs das garotas- diz kumiko  
–Eu sei, por isso estou atrás dele- diz amu  
–one-sama kumiko irá te ajudar a acabar com aquele desgraçado- diz kumiko saindo correndo atrás do velho  
Amu continuava a Procurar até que esbarra em alguém  
Ela ve que era ikuto  
–Onde ta o velho?- pergunta ikuto  
–To procurando, e não deixa ninguém sabe que ele é seu parente- diz amu  
–Ok vamos atrás dele- diz ikuto pegando a mão de amu e indo procurar ele  
Amu avista o velho .  
– Ikuto esta no telhado do ginásio .  
–Deixa comigo.  
ikuto pula na arvore sobe dela da um impulso e pula no telhado do ginásio.  
– Já chega vô esta causando maior confusão da escola.  
o velho se vira e ve ikuto .  
– Para de ser chato deixa seu avô se diverti um pouco .  
– O problema esta causando um tumulto na escola.  
– só apenas as garotas tentando me pega , pode fica tranqüilo não vou encosta um dedo em sua noiva ...- diz o velho balançando a mão para frente para trais quando se lembra sua mulher disse .

Flash back...  
Velho esta pendurado amarado com correntes, baixo de si avinha um tanque cheio de tubarões tentava pular do tanque para comer o velho.  
– Desculpa amor ... - o velho chorava ...  
– Desculpa voce vem me pedi de pois de sair por ai roupando peças íntimas por ai , atacando as mulheres quer pedi desculpas ?...  
– perdão amor me tira aqui !.  
– Eu deveria deixa você ser comido pelos tubarões ...O que me deixo mais irritada foi saber que você atacou noiva de nosso neto ...  
A senhora começa fica irritada ao seu redor sair aura assassina seus olhos fica vermelhos, ela se aproxima do tanque de tubarões , aperta um botão fazendo a corrente do venho baixa e que ele fique mais próximo do tanque de tubarões .  
– Kyaaaa me tira aqui!.  
– Você promete não ataca mais noiva de nosso neto ?  
– Não prometo nada ...  
ela aperta o botão ele desse mais um pouco chegando perto tanque de tubarões.  
– promete ?..  
– NÃO!.  
– Se considere um homem morto .  
Ela volta aperta o botão ele continua descendo ate se aproxima do tanque de tubarões.  
–" Pensei estava brigando parece que não? não deixa mais nervosa do que isso"..  
– OK! EU PROMETO ...

Fim flash back .

–se não parar por bem vai parar por mal- diz ikuto  
–pode vim pirralho- diz velho em posição de luta  
Ikuto gira e tenta acerta um chute em velho, mais ele da uma cambalhota para cima e desvia, velho pula no pescoço de ikuto e tenta acertar a nuca dele, mais ikuto o pega pela cabeça e o joga no chão, velho se levanta e gira um chute que acerta a canela de ikuto, o garoto se ajoelha para apoiar o pé e velho aproveita para dar outro chute nele, mais ikuto segura a perna dele e o gira no ar jogando-o  
–Vô! Se o senhor não parar vou liga pra vó vim da um jeito em você- diz ikuto  
Velho engole seco  
–hum! Pode liga- diz velho suando frio  
–Ah é?- ikuto pega o celular e começa a discar  
–Nãoooo! Por favor eu te imploro não liga pra sua vó! Senão ela vai me mata- diz velho implorando de joelhos  
–promete ir pra casa agora e devolve as roupas intimas?- pergunta ikuto  
–Não!  
–Problema seu então- ikuto volta a digita no celular  
–Ta bom eu prometo!- diz velho  
–melhor assim- diz ikuto com satisfação.  
O velho da sacola cheia de peças íntimas para ikuto e quando derramava lagrimas de seu rosto , ikuto pula na arvore ,descer onde estava amu espero por ele .  
– Já dei um jeito no velho. - diz ikuto entregando sacola para amu.  
– Obrigado ikuto.  
Uma pessoa cabelos soltos indo ate o pescoço olhos verdes corre ate ikuto pegando sua mão e dizendo.  
– Estou completamente apaixonada por você ...  
– Hem?!  
Ikuto não diz nada olha de relance para amu e ve ela com aura vermelha ao seu redor enquanto garota segurava sua mão e olhava .  
– Gomene ele já é meu noivo.  
Diz amu puxando ikuto para si fazendo com que a garota soltasse a mão de ikuto .  
– Voce é feia de mais para ele fora sua reputação e umas das piores da escola como brutamonte , anti social , rainha do gelo , ve se toca garota ...  
Diz garota de cabelos castanho olhos verdes , senti sento enterrada monte pedra caísse sua cabeça, coloca a mão na cabeça da garota e diz.  
– Desculpe voce terá encontrar outra pessoas que te ame , pois amu minha noiva.  
– Mais eu sei que voce esta noivo dela por que ela perdeu para voce .  
– Isso pode ser verdade , mais eu amo de verdade . - Diz ikuto enquando sorria.  
Amu continuava sem mover pelo fora quando escuta garota berra e dizendo.  
– Realmente estou apaixonado por você , meu nome é midorima  
Amu olha intrigada e diz  
– você tem nome de garoto ?  
– Isso mesmo sou homem .. ele diz com olhos brilhando.  
Amu e ikuto fica parado congelados olha um para outro ...  
– O QUE?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

– O QUE ?  
–isso mesmo eu sou um se me dão licença- midorima empurra amu que estava segurando os braços de ikuto, agarra os braços dele e dizendo enquanto segurava o ikuto.  
– Kyaaaa Ikuto por favor vai comigo ao baile semana que vem prometo ser melhor companhia do baile da escola . - diz midorima imitado voz de garota .  
Ikuto fica chocado ao vê outro homem interessado por ele , ikuto balança seu braço tenta fazer com que midorima soltasse de seu braço, midorima literamente grudado no braço de ikuto, amu tenta puxa-lo .  
– Dá para me solta ?... já disse não tenho interesse por homens...- diz ikuto tentando tira midorima de seu braço.  
– Kyaa! ikuto como você é honesto, me faz quere muito mais você.  
–Ikuto já disse que ele não tem interesse por homens agora da para larga dele? .- diz amu tentado puxar midorima.  
– Eu não quero larga dele ...- diz midorima .  
– Calma assim vocês vão arranca meu braço ...- diz ikuto  
Amu continua puxando Midorima quando amu consegue que midorima solte o braço do ikuto , rapidamente ikuto abraça amu segura sua cintura fazendo com que amu seja seu escudo .  
–não se aproxime de mim!- diz ikuto atrás de amu  
–eu so vou te mostrar o tamanho do meu amor- diz midorima se aproximando  
ikuto e amu se arrepiam  
–amu que sala você ta?- pergunta ikuto engolindo seco ao ver midorima se aproximar  
–2-a, po-por que?- pergunta amu  
–por que vamos correr!- diz ikuto  
ikuto segura amu pela mão e começa a correr que nem um louco para dentro da escola, eles correm até a sala de amu  
–amu pega seu material logo- diz ikuto  
amu pega sua mochila e vai até a porta onde ikuto estava, quando eles olham para trás veem midorima correndo que nem um retardado em suas direções  
–meu amor me espere!- diz midorima correndo com vários corações em sua volta  
–pernas pra que te quero!- diz amu e ikuto  
amu e ikuto começam a correr rapidamente em direção a porta  
ao chegarem na entrada se deparam com um enorme portão  
–o-o que vamos fazer?- pergunta amu ofegante  
ikuto olha para trás e ve midorima correndo até eles, ele olha para o lado e ve uma enorme arvore  
–parece que é o único jeito- diz ikuto  
ikuto pega amu no colo  
–kya! o que você ta fazendo numa hora dessas?!- pergunta amu corada  
–se segure ed mim se não quiser enfrenta aquele gay- diz ikuto  
amu olha para trás e vê midorima vindo pulando com corações em sua volta, ela engole seco e enlaça seus braços no pescoço de ikuto  
–seja o que for vai logo!- diz amu  
ikuto segura amu com apenas um braço, ele corre até a arvore e pula, ikuto segura um grosso galho e gira fazendo ele cair encima do galho, ele vai subindo até ficar da altura do portão que era muito alto  
–ikuto é alto- diz amu segurando o garoto com força  
–confia em mim, vai dar tudo certo- diz ikuto  
enquanto midorima escalava a arvore  
ikuto engole seco, ele dobra as pernas, pega impulso e pula sobre o portão, ele consegue cair em pé  
–meu amor me espere!- diz midorima  
ikuto começa a correr sem olhar para trás.  
Amu deixado a escola com ikuto dois para de corre começa caminhar pelas ruas .  
– Nossa essa foi por pouco . - diz amu.  
– Nem me fale-diz ikuto  
– quem diria ikuto arrasando corações ate de homens- dia amu brincando.  
– Não fale isso nem de brincadeira  
– cada um que me aparece doido .  
– voce queria o que ? quele menino continuasse se fingindo de menina, não revelasse realmente era ?  
– Seria muito melhor em saber que aquele menino era uma menina bem delicada .  
Amu se irrita por escuta ikuto disse aquele menino era mais delicado então pisa no pé do ikuto com tudo.  
– AIII! Por que v..  
– Por que você disse que aquele menino era mais delicado do que eu ...  
– Eu não disse isso .  
– Mais quis disser isso!  
–" O que deu dela para fica brava ? Será que ? Amu esta com ciúmes?."  
– Amu !  
– Qui é?!  
Ikuto abraça amu por traz aproxima seus lábios dos ouvidos de amu  
– Sei que você gosta de fazer difícil comigo...mas...isso me deixa mais com vontade de te quere  
Amu cora se solta dos braços de ikuto .  
– Vamos para casa logo.  
– Hai ! você que manda minha hime .  
– Pará ! de fala essas coisas .  
– Ok , quando chegamos em casa vou quere saber essa historia sobre o baile da escola .  
– Eu não vou nesse baile .  
– Posso saber por que ? .  
– Eu não tenho vestido .  
– Essa pior desculpa já deu para mim .  
– ve se não enche ikuto .  
amu começa a caminha e ikuto a segue com as mãos no bolsos, eles caminham em silencio até chegarem na casa, amu vai para o quarto e se joga na cama.

Amu pov

baka! baka! baka! tudo bem que eu nunca fui de se delicada mais não precisava fala que um muleque era mais delicado.

Normal pov

amu fica bufando na cama enquanto isso ikuto falava no telefone  
–valeu mãe, então até semana que vem por favor- diz ikuto  
–ok pode deixa, ela com certeza vai ser a mais linda de todas- diz souko alegremente  
–eu também tenho certeza, vo te que desliga mãe- diz ikuto

–ok, manda um beijo pra amu, tchau-diz souko  
–ok, tchau- diz ikuto desligando o telefone ikuto vai para o quarto e ve amu deitada de bruços abraçada ao  
travesseiro e balançando as pernas, ele se senta ao lado dela e acariciar os cabelos de amu, a mesma da um tapa na mão de ikuto fazendo-o parar.  
–ai! que foi amu ta com mal-humor?- pergunta ikuto  
–não!- diz amu bufando  
–que foi? você ta estranha- diz ikuto amu levanta a cabeça e o olha nervoso.  
–qui é? se ta incomodado vai se agarrar com aquele gay que por sinal é bem mais delicado que eu- diz amu  
em tom nervoso e sarcástico ikuto suspira, ele se deita ao lado dela.  
–você fica tão kawai assim com ciume- diz ikuto sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de amu .

amu cora  
–e-eu não to com ciúme!- diz amu

ikuto puxa amu pela cintura e a beija  
–você pode até ser bruta as vezes, mais aqui- ele coloca a mão sobre o coração de amu- você tem a delicadeza de um diamante. eu amo esse seu jeito um pouco bruto, mais algumas vezes sentimentais, amo quanto você faz bico ou fica corada, amo quando você sente ciúme de mim- diz ikuto acariciando a bochecha de amu com o polegar amu cora violentamente acariciando a bochecha de amu com o polegar .  
– Vou fazer algo para nós almoçamos .  
–A não... pede algo hoje para nos almoçar. só por que eu tava gostando, seu cafuné- diz amu bufando.  
– Vou pedi algo para nós comer então já venho.- diz ikuto levantado da cama , vai ate a casa pede algo para  
eles comer, volta para o quarto e ve amu deita na cama de bruços, ikuto senta na cama começa afagar cabeça  
de amu, pouco depois começa massage-la suas costas fazendo que amu fique sonolenta.  
– que sono...  
– tire um cochilo de pois acordo para almoça.  
Amu ajeita sua cabeça no travesseiro ikuto se levanta pega uma coberta guarda-roupa joga por cima de amu a cobrindo .  
– ikuto vai a onde?.  
– Vou atender a porta já volto .  
– ok.  
Amu fecha os olhos por um minutos acaba dormindo, ikuto atende a porta pega comida coloca no micro-ondas para manter quente , vai ate o quarto vê amu dormindo se deita ao lado dela abraça.  
Uma hora de pois ikuto acorda se levanta e ve que amu continuava a dormi, ikuto olha em direção escrivaninha do quarto, a um relógio ele ve que horas são..  
–"Amu esta tão linda dormindo nem da vontade de acorda-la ."- ikuto passa sua mão cabelo de Amu cariciando .  
–Amu..! acorde vamos comer.  
– hum,...ikuto ...so mais um pouco.- diz amu sonolenta .  
– É melhor levanta antes eu te ataque.  
– Hum... ikuto não estamos treinado para você me ataca...  
Ikuto da um pequeno sorriso de canto .  
–será mesmo Amu não posso ataca?.  
Ikuto se aproxima dos ouvindo de  
amu morde devagar, depois da um pequeno assopro de leve na nuca de amu , fazendo com que amu encolhe-se seu pescoço, ikuto se deita novamente ao lado de amu abraçando-a pela cintura logo de pois começa  
beija seu ombro, amu desperta pelo susto.  
– Ikuto o que pensa que esta fazendo ?...  
– Eu te disse iria te ataca se não levanta-se.  
– Ikuto para de me beija já acordei...  
– Não ..,quero continua..  
– ikuto para ...  
Ikuto volta beija ombros de amu cora, ikuto traz amu para cima de si fazendo com que ela olha-se para ele.  
– chega ikuto.. já acordei.  
– eu sei .  
ikuto sorri suas mão estão cintura de amu começa a descer para nádegas de amu de pois apalpando-as.  
– Ikuto!.  
– Não vou fazer nada prometo.  
– Então tira suas mão dai.  
– Não quero.O que você prefere? , me beija eu tiro minhas mão de sua bunda , ou outras coisa mais quente ?.  
– Ta eu te beijo. - diz amu corada .  
Amu aproxima seu rosto de ikuto da um pequeno selinho.  
– Pronto ! .tira sua mão dai.  
– Quero outro beije não selinho.  
– ok...  
Amu começa beija ikuto, ikuto retira suas mãos estava na nádegas de amu puxa pela nuca fazendo com que  
beijo se torne mais intenso por volta de ar dois se para, ikuto acariciar o rosto de amu , ikuto apalpa rapidamente bunda de amu .  
– Ikuto!

Ikuto apenas um pequena risada vendo Amu corada tendo um pequeno surto por ele apalpa bunda dela. amu o olha com olhar assassino.  
–vamos logo comer a maldita comida!- diz amu  
–ah, amu-chan eu quero comer outra coisa- diz ikuto as mãos do garoto volta a apalpa as nádegas de amu  
–I-KU-TO! TIRA SUAS MÃOS DAI A-GO-RA!- diz amu  
explodindo de raiva ikuto começa a rir da cara de amu, ele coloca uma mão na nuca dela e a beija profundamente fazendo-a corar violentamente.  
–agora sim, vamos comer- diz ikuto dando um sorriso divertido ikuto pega amu no colo e a leva nacozinha, ele a deixa sentada na cadeira e retira a comida do micro- ondas, ikuto serve o harumaki em dois pratos e serve um para amu.  
–itadakimasu- diz os dois eles começam a comer, quando terminam amu lava louça e ikuto  
arruma a mesa.  
–quer fazer alguma coisa?- pergunta ikuto.  
–com você nada!- diz amu nervosa amu se vira pra sair e ikuto a abraça  
pela cintura.  
–amu-chan por que esta tão nervosa?- pergunta ikuto.  
–você me assedia e quer que eu esteja calma?!- pergunta amu.  
–mais fala que você não gostou?- pergunta ikuto em tom de sussurro no ouvido de amu.  
–arggg ikuto chega!- diz amu se soltando de ikuto, ela vai bufando pro quarto.  
–"acho que exagerei um pouquinho"- pensa ikuto.  
ikuto vai até o quarto e encontra amu deitada bufando, ele se deita ao lado dela e começa a fazer carinho  
sob a cabeça da mesma, amu da um tapa na mão de ikuto.  
–não posso nem faze carinho em você?- pergunta ikuto.  
–pra me assedia depois? Não!- diz amu de mau-humor.  
–eu prometo que não vou fazer nada de mais- diz ikuto.  
Ikuto fica encarando amu durante um tempo fazendo a garota se perder em seus olhos.  
–Posso?- pergunta ikuto.  
Amu sai de seu transe, ikuto leva a mão até o rosto e acariciai, ela não fala nada e apenas aproveita o toque dele em sua pele.  
A semana se passa,Ikuto vai ate o quarto onde ve amu procurando por algo em seu guarda-roupa.  
– decidiu ir ao baile?  
– pensei em ir. Mais não tenho nem um vestido.  
– vai toma banho.  
– mais não tenho nada para vesti ikuto.  
– vai toma banho.  
– mais não tenho nada para vesti ikuto.  
– vai toma banho, se arruma seu cabelo , deixe isto comigo.  
–ne ikuto você vai comigo?.  
– vou agora vai.  
Amu pega uma toalha vai para o banheiro,ikuto vai ate outro quarto abre o quarta-roupa pega uma caixa branca outra caixa,vai ate o quarto deixa caixas encima da cama.  
Amu termina seu banho se enrola na toalha começa pentear seu cabelo vai do banheiro vai ate o quarto entra  
apenas de toalha e ve ikuto sentado na cama.  
– venha aqui .  
Amu se aproxima da cama e ve duas caixas .  
– se arruma eu vou toma um banho.há um vestido na caixa a uma Saldanha .  
Ikuto se levanta antes de sair da um pequeno beijo nas bochechas de amu e se retira do quarto , amu abre uma das caixas retira salto alto prateado.  
– não to acostumada anda de salto alto , não tenho nada para ir no baile.  
Amu suspira abre a segunda caixa retira um vestido vermelho.  
– lindo de mais...

Amu pega o vestido e se vesti ao termina de vesti se olha no espelho .  
O vestido era vermelho comprido e lizo na cintura a uma fita em volta da cintura prateada ao lado direito com a liça a uma rosa, vestido era tomara que caia traz da costas corte de "V" quatro fios passando pelo "V".  
Amu sobe um pouco o vestido não parece muito seus seios, passa uma maquiagem leve sobra preta com um  
pouco de branco passa de leve batão rosa claro.  
ikuto sai do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha na cintura, ele vê amu com o vestido e sorri.  
–você ficou perfeita nesse vestido- diz ikuto.  
amu cora um pouco ikuto vai até o guarda-roupa e tira um smoking preto, quando ele ia tirar a toalha amu o interrompe corada.  
–vai se trocar no banheiro!  
–por que? você ja me viu nu tantas vezes ikuto tira a toalha fazendo amu corar bruscamente, ela fica de costas para o garoto, ikuto logo termina de se vestir, ele ve amu virada e a abraça.  
–vamos?- pergunta ikuto.  
–vamos, mais eu não sei anda de salto direito- diz amu um pouco corada.  
–então terá que segurar sempre minha mão para não cair- diz ikuto estendendo a mão para amu.  
amu segura a mão dele, os dois saem da casa e logo chegam a escola, todos os alunos ficam boquiabertos ao ver amu tão deslumbrante, logo todos começam a cochichar.  
–aquela é mesmo hinamori amu?.  
–ela esta uma gata.  
–nem da pra acredita que é a mesma pessoa.  
ikuto percebe alguns olhares de luxuria de alguns garoto, ele puxa amu pela cintura e cola os dois corpos  
–ikuto o...  
Amu é interrompida por um beijo repentino de ikuto, todos olham boquiabertos, eles recebem olhares  
apaixonados, de inveja, de ciúme, quando se separam amu fica que nem uma pimenta humana.  
–one-sama!  
kumiko vem correndo em direção aos dois.  
–one-sama esta deslumbrante nesse vestido, e, seu porco imundo como se atreve a beijar minha one-sama na frente de todo mundo?- pergunta kumiko indignada.  
–ela é minha noiva tenho direito de beija-la onde quiser- diz ikuto dando sorriso malicioso.  
–oi gente- diz Leon chegando, ele trajava um smoking azul escuro.  
–oi- diz os três.  
–meu amor você esta linda- diz Leon abraçando kumiko.  
– Me larga ! não gosto de você Leon ...  
– Eu te amo Kumiko.  
–Não quero saber de você! apenas minha one-sama me importa.  
Enquanto Leon e Kumiko discutem ikuto suspira e puxa amu para sair do meio entre Leon e kumiko.  
– Melhor saímos de perto deles antes que isso sobre para nos .  
– Sim .  
Amu e ikuto caminha em direção centro da pista .  
– Já estamos aqui , porque não dançamos ?.- diz ikuto pegando a mão de amu.  
– Não vou consegui dança com esse salto alto.  
– Apenas segure em mim deixa eu conduzir .  
Ikuto leva as mão de amu uma em seu ombro e outra em volta cintura de ikuto , ikuto passa um seus braços em volta cintura de amu segura sua mão quando a musica troca para " VOZES DA PRIMAVERA".  
– Apenas me acompanhe- diz ikuto com voz sensual.  
Amu apenas acena com cabeça, ikuto começa girala pelo salão.  
– 1...2...3...4...apenas conta um numero para outro e de um pequeno passo.  
Amu começa segui ikuto nos passos quando se perde o ritmo pisa sem quere um dos pés de ikuto.  
– Desculpe.  
– Tudo bem , vamos de novo.  
Ikuto volta a girar amu pelo salão enquanto kumiko e Leon discutia quando Midorima aparece entro os dois .  
– Vocês viram o ikuto ?. me diserão que Amu venho com ele?  
– Agora que você disse cadê os dois ?.  
–Kumiko Olhando pelo lados.  
– Cadê minha one-sama ...- kumiko entra em pânico.  
– Calma Meu amor ela deve esta com ikuto.  
Kumiko chuta a cara de leon que cai no chão sai correndo chamando por sua one-sama , Midorima se agacha .  
– Parece ela não gosta de você .  
–você é muito bonito que pena já tenho um pretende em minha lista . - diz Midorima voz de menina e sorrindo.  
– Como você é uma garota gentil .  
– Não me chame de garota eu não só- Aura de midorima muda sua voz para de homem e chuta leon.  
Leon fica caído no chão com sua alma saindo pela sua boca enquanto midorima e kumiko saiam em busca de amu e ikuto.  
–one-samaaaa! onde você está?- pergunta kumiko correndo pela escola  
–ikutooo meu docinho de coco queimado onde você esta?- pergunta midorima enquanto isso ikuto continuava a ensinar amu dançando.  
–amu vamos la, 1, 2, e 3- diz ikuto dando um giro em amu novamente amu acaba pisando no pé de ikuto  
sem querer de novo.  
–ikuto melhor a gente para, seu pé vai fica preto daqui a pouco- diz amu suspirando  
–calma amu a gente ta quase la- diz ikuto  
ikuto gira amu novamente, dessa vez amu não pisa em seu pé.  
–viu como você conseguiu?- pergunta ikuto dando um pequeno sorriso.  
–sim!- diz amu sorrindo.  
ikuto chega perto de amu e da um pequeno beijo nela, nessa hora kumiko chega  
–one-samaa finalmente te encontrei- diz kumiko.  
kumiko ia pular encima de amu mais ikuto a puxa pela cintura colando os dois.  
–seu porco imundo me devolva minha one-sama- diz kumiko.  
–ela é minha noiva- diz ikuto.  
–ei ei chega briga hoje! vamos volta pro salão e bebe alguma coisa, estou  
com sede- diz amu.

–ok- diz kumiko e ikuto eles voltam pro salão, amu pega um suco, ikuto uma agua e kumiko pega um refrigerante.  
–agora!- diz midorima dando sorriso malicioso.  
O salão fica em pura escuridão, 5 minutos depois as luzes se ascendem e todos ficam boquiabertos, midorima estava beijando Leon na frente de todos.  
– Ikuto olha só Midorima está beijando Leon ...  
Midorima apreciava o beijo quando abre seus olhos ve que não era seu ikuto e da um soco na cara de leon .  
– Voce não é meu Ikuto-sama-Midorima.  
–Ikuto ele esta atrais de você de novo ?- diz amu.  
Ikuto sente calafrio em suas costas .  
– Vamos sair da aqui antes ele me me veja Leon se levanta e diz.  
– Foi você pulo em mim me beijo .  
– Eu pensei era o ikuto . Meu plano falho terei dar outro jeito chegar perto do meu Ikuto- sama.  
Midorima começa imagina Ikuto dançando com ele de pois ikuto seduzindo o beijando .  
– Ikuto ... você é homem do meu sonhos ..- Midorima começa a imagina novamente de pois  
que ikuto de beijar me levara para um lugar ver as estrelas e de pois fazermos amor .  
– Kyaaa!...  
Midorima sai correndo atrais de ikuto , novamente ikuto se esconde .  
– Ele não vai mesmo larga do seu pé ikuto .  
– Não me fala uma coisa dessas .  
Ikuto olha em volta não ve ninguém por perto apenas escuridão as luz colorida pelo salão, ikuto da um pequeno sorriso de canto .  
– Já estamos aqui a sois . - ikuto puxa amu pela cintura ikuto encosta suas costas na parede .  
– Ikuto aqui não é lugar para isso .  
– Já disse eu não faço isso em lugar publico- Ikuto apoia sua cabeça nos ombros de amu.  
– Desculpe pela semana passada pelo o que fiz, não sabia aquilo irritaria .  
– Tudo bem .Você é meu noivo tem direito nós mulheres do vilarejo temos que obedecer .  
– Não é assim. Essa é a lei de vocês para mim não funciona , quero que você aja normamente o que não gosta eu não farei .  
Ikuto retira seu cabeça dos ombros de amu a em cara uns segundos , desliza sua mão pelo rosto de amu a  
proxima seu rosto com de amu a beija delicadeza .Mantem seus braços em volta da cintura de amu por um tempo outra musica de valsa começa a tocar no mesmo lugar ikuto apenas mantém abraçado com amu apenas balança seu corpo de leve tanto pequenos passos amu acompanha. Amu apoia sua cabeça no peitoral de ikuto e o acompanha conforme a musica, ele mantem seus braços ao redor da cintura, os dois se movendo acordo com o lento ritmo da musica. pouco a pouco a musica vai terminando, mais amu e ikuto continuam abraçados.  
–linda noite né- diz ikuto depois de um tempo.  
amu olha para cima e ve o céu estralado com a lua cheia brilhando.  
–realmente, é muito lindo- diz amu.  
–e com você fica tudo mais lindo anda- diz ikuto olhando amu a garota cora um pouco.  
–baka não fale coisas embaraçosas- diz amu.  
–mais é a verdade amu- diz ikuto aproximando seu rosto do da amu e  
colando seus lábios ikuto pressiona sua língua conta os lábios de amu pedindo passagem,  
amu abre um pouco a boca dando a passagem para ikuto, a língua dele entra sorrateiramente na boca, amu  
coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço de ikuto e o puxa para mais perto, as duas línguas dançam sedutoramente, um tentando domina o outro, quando começa a faltar o ar para os dois eles se separam.  
–va-vamos pra casa, não quero ter que enfrenta aquele bicha correndo atrais de você durante o baile inteiro- diz amu.  
–eu também não- diz ikuto.  
ikuto e amu começam a caminhar para a casa de mãos dadas, quando chega na metade do caminho ikuto para um pouco e olha em sua volta.  
–o que foi ikuto?- pergunta amu ikuto da um pequeno sorriso.  
–se importa se passarmos em um lugar antes?- pergunta kuto.  
–não, mais aonde vamos a essas horas?- pergunta amu.  
ikuto coloca o dedo indicador sob os lábios de amu  
–segredo- diz ikuto dando uma piscada para a garota eles voltam a caminhar de mãos dadas para o lugar que ikuto queria ir, alguns minutos eles chegam a um enorme lago com vários vagalumes iluminando o local.  
–ikuto aqui é lindo- diz amu olhando o lago quando ela se vira para ikuto o ve com a mão estendida para ela e um pouco curvado.  
–a milady poderia me conceder a uma dança?- pergunta ikuto  
amu cora um pouco mais segura a mão de ikuto  
–seria um prazer- diz amu dando um leve sorriso corado.  
Amu segura mão de ikuto a leva sua mão ate ombros de ikuto da um sorriso ikuto mantém seu corpo um pouco afastado de amu mantém sua mão na cintura de amu e a outra segurando a mão de amu .  
– Vamos -la em 1 ...2...3.  
Ikuto começa a guia amu com pequenos passos para trais e para os lados .  
– Esta ótima , esta vendo não pisou no meu pé agora vamos passa segundo passo vou te gira .  
Ikuto retira seu mão cintura de amu a gira de vagar de pois volta coloca sua mão cintura de amu.  
– Ikuto.  
Ikuto mantém seus olhos fiquisados em amu e sorri .  
– O-obrigado pelo vestido ele é lindo e também salto .  
– De nada, você é minha noiva tenho fazer de tudo para agrada-la .

Ikuto para de dança apenas sorri para amu a beija ikuto pega amu no coloco a gira.

– Ikuto pará! Vai me deixa tonta assim .  
– Minha hime vamos volta para casa.- disse ikuto colocando amu no chão.  
– Sim.  
Ikuto e amu caminha para casa de mãos dadas chegado em casa ikuto abre a porta amu entra logo a trais  
ikuto a tranca , amu vai em direção ao quarto senta na cama .  
– Esse saltos estão me matando . - diz amu os tirando colocando ao pé da cama .  
– Que uma massagens antes de irmos dormi ?. - ikuto pergunta .  
– Não obrigado .  
Ikuto retira seu palito e senta ao lado de amu na cama puxa pela cintura a deita na cama ..  
– Ikuto...voce ..voce quer ?...  
– Se voce não estive com vontade eu não vou força-la a fazer.  
Ikuto aproxima rosto de a beija na bochecha .Amu cora fica em silencio e decide responde  
– eu ...eu quero não faiz coisa que me deixe constrangida .  
Ikuto apenas sorri de canto e começa beija amu deixando o beijo intensamente .  
– Nossa noite esta prefeita . - diz  
ikuto sensualmente antes de leva suas mãos ate o vestido de amu.  
– Seu baka...  
– Pode dizer que eu so baka mai sei que no fundo me ama ...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Aelita e Hidemi on :___

Ola Minha espero que gostem do capitulo Love to baka ! =D_  
Boa leitura para todos queremos comentários ;)_

A casa quem quiser saber mais dos detalhes o link vai esta nas notas finais vocês terão aceso outras imagens montagem da casa foi feita pelo The sims 3 ;3 por Aelita-clan

Capitulo 15

Saindo da escola Amu ve turma de alunos homens parado na saída esperando para luta com Amu, algumas vezes antes de entra na escola os garotos pede uma luta contra Amu mais o resultado é o de sempre Amu acaba com todos de uma vez. Amu suspira e se aproxima dos homens .  
– Vocês querem novamente luta ?- diz Amu .  
– SIM! - A turma de homem responde com firmeza.  
– OK então lutarei com vocês hoje, espere 2 minutos .  
Amu joga sua bolsa para cima em direção a um deles . - Ei você ai segura minha bolsa- diz Amu.  
Quando o garoto agarra a bolsa de Amu. Ele é nocauteado por um chute na cara que logo desmaia.  
–Um já por segura minhas coisas- Diz Amu enquanto sorria se posicionava para luta com o da um sorriso desafiador dois garotos vem em direção a amu para soca-la, ela gira uma cambalhota para trás e da um chute cada, vem um garoto com pedaço de cano atrás da  
amu, ele tenta acerta-la mas a mesma sente sua presença e bloqueia o ataque com seu braço, depois o chuta bem no pescoço.  
–tsc tsc, não passa de um fraco usando isso- diz amu.  
Vem os últimos três garotos tentando acerta amu com socos e chutes, ela para dois com as mãos e da um chute no outro, depois amu torce os braços dos garoto e derruba eles.  
Amu ao termina de luta o grupo de homem arruma seus cabelos pega sua bolsa um deles segurava Amu se aproxima do jovem e sorri.  
–Obrigado segura minhas coisas.  
Ao pega suas coisas amu caminha para casa , chegando em casa diz havia chegado e ikuto se aproxima .  
– Boa tarde Amu.  
– Boa tarde  
– Amu seus pais me ligaram.  
– Hum o que eles queriam?- amu pergunta enquanto retirava seus sapatos.  
– Bom foi sua mãe pessoalmente que converso comigo. Ela disse amanha vira com seu pai fazer uma vizita de manha.

**Amu Pov**

– Minha mãe falo com ikuto ? Ela não é capais de fazer uma vizita familiar sem ter algum pai esta junto algo raro de ser ver eles juntos. Não estou gostando nada disso.  
Minha mãe fazer apenas uma vizita familiar ela é uma pessoa. ...

**Nomal Pov**

Amu e despertado de seus pensamentos quando ikuto a chama .  
– Amu esta tudo bem com você? fico quieta tão de repente .  
– Ahh! esta sim só estava distraída um pouco.  
– Amu ! você não costuma fica distraída a toa . Aconteceu alguma coisa ?  
– Não aconteceu nada. Só não gosto dessa ideia de meus pais vim fazer uma vizita familiar.  
– Porque ?- ikuto pergunta.  
– Você vera amanha.  
–por que não me conta?- pergunta ikuto.  
–Não quero pensa muito no assunto- diz amu soltando um leve suspiro.  
–ok não vou te obrigar a falar- diz ikuto.  
–vou trocar de roupa, tem o que pro almoço?- pergunta amu tentando muda de assunto.  
–Arroz, frango a milanesa e macarronada- diz ikuto.  
–Eba! Fui! Vo troca logo de roupa- diz amu indo correndo pro quarto.  
Ikuto da uma pequena risada, amu coloca uma regata preta e uma saia branca, ela vai para a cozinha e ve ikuto arrumando os pratos.  
–amu o que você fez no braço?- pergunta ikuto.  
–Eh?- amu o olha confusa, ela ve que havia uma marca roxa em seu braço.- Ah deve na hora que eu me defendi do pedaço de cano que um menino tava usando, mas não é nada de grave.  
–Me deixe ver- diz ikuto.  
Ikuto pega o braço de amu e encara durante alguns segundos o braço de amu, ele vai até o banheiro e pega uma caixa de primeiros socorros.  
–você tem que tomar mais cuidado- diz ikuto enquanto fazia um curativo no braço de amu.  
–Eles são fracos, não tem o por que de me preocupar tanto- diz amu.  
–Mesmo assim tome cuidado ou pode se machucar de novo- diz ikuto dando um pequeno beijo na testa de amu fazendo-a corar.  
Eles almoçam coversando sobre lutas e tal.  
No dia seguinte Amu e ikuto se levanta amu vai fazer sua higiene pessoal e quando ikuto arrumava a cama ao sair do banheiro Amu vai ate o quarto para se arruma.  
– Amu será que seus pais vão fica para almoça?- ikuto pergunta.  
– Conheço meus pais nessa vizita não é apenas vizita familiar, é pelas leis de nosso vilarejo isso é uma teste de aprovação, então reseio eles só venha para avalia meu comportamento.  
– Seus pais não são do tipo família calorosa.  
Amu apenas nega com cabeça .  
– Bom . Não importa o que eles pensem de você nessa avaliação não mude seu modo de ser por causa dessa tradição .  
Ikuto se aproxima de amu carecia o rosto dela.  
– Vou fazer o café para nós- diz ikuto.  
– Ok ikuto obrigado.- Amu da um pequeno sorriso de canto e abraça ikuto.  
– Não é normal ver você toda cariosa comigo.  
– Não estraga o momento. Vou me arrumando- diz Amu soltando ikuto.  
Amu pois de arruma o cabelo estilo de coque coloca dois pauzinho com uma flor no cabelo ,ikuto a chama para toma café após um tempo de tomarem café ikuto limpa as coisas enquanto amu termina de se arruma.  
Amu sai do quarto vestido quimono vermelho com desenho de flores no quimono .  
Ikuto ao ver amu fica impressionado sua beleza ao ver Amu vestida tradicionalmente , ikuto se aproxima de amu segura a mão dela a beija.  
– Esta linda! vestida tradicionalmente.

Amu apenas cora de leve .  
– Obrigada ikuto.  
– Porque esta vestida assim ?  
– É tradição resebe familiar assim, todas as noiva devem agir tradicionalmente.  
Amu e ikuto escuta a campainha toca .  
– Deixa eu os resebo , os serve- Amu diz tom serio.  
Ikuto apenas acena cabeça como sim.  
Amu vai atende a porta e se depara com sua mãe vestindo um kimono branco com detalhes de flores rosas e seu pai com um kimono preto.  
–Oka-sama, oto-sama, sejam bem-vindo- diz amu fazendo uma referencia.  
–Ola amu- diz pai de amu.  
Mãe de amu apenas a olha friamente.  
–entrem por favor- diz amu dando espaço para que eles entrem.  
Os pais de amu entram, eles logo se deparam com ikuto trajando uma camiseta preta gola v branca e uma calça jeans azul-marinho.  
–Ola senhor hinamori e senhora hinamori- diz ikuto fazendo uma referencia.  
Mãe e pai de amu fazem uma pequena referencia.  
–Oto-sama, oka-sama aceitam uma xícara de chá?- pergunta amu.  
–primeiro nos mostre um lugar para repousarmos e depois pergunte se queremos algo- diz mãe de amu em tom frio Amu aperta um pouco os punhos.  
–Perdoe a minha falta de atenção oka-sama, venham comigo por favor, lhes mostrarei onde fica a sala- diz amu.  
Mãe e pai de amu a seguem, amu mostra sala e vai buscar o chá, ikuto vai com ela e sussurra em seu ouvido.  
–Ta tudo bem? Você esta bem tensa.  
Amu solta um longo suspiro.  
–Estou bem sim, agora va para a sala que eu já levo o chá- diz amu.  
–Ok, mais qualquer coisa me avise- diz ikuto.  
–Ok- diz amu.  
Ikuto volta para a sala, amu logo termina de fazer o chá, ela coloca as xícaras sobre uma bandeja e leva para a sala onde um clima tenso pairava no ar, amu serve sua mãe,ikuto e seu pai, ao ver isso mãe de amu suspira.  
–Amu, sempre sirva o seu noivo primeiro, depois eu, seu pai e por ultimo a si mesmo. Ainda não aprendeu isso?- pergunta mãe de amu friamente.  
–Minhas sinceras desculpas oka-sama-diz amu fazendo uma referencia a sua mãe.  
–Que isso não se repita novamente- diz mãe de amu.  
Amu senta do lado de ikuto e permanece calada.  
– Sinceramente seus modos estão desaprovados .O que anda fazendo? Treinando como sempre ? Não te ajudou em nada alem de perde uma luta se levada seu destino- diz Mãe de Amu friamente.  
Amu fecha seus punhos apenas tenta encontra respostas certa para responde sua mãe corretamente .

**Amu pov**

Mesmo que eu digue a ela, como é meu relacionamento com ikuto ela não aceitara mesmo que seja uma ordem do ikuto me pedi eu agir como eu só.Tudo eu diga ela me reaprovara ...

**Normal pov**

–perdão Oka-sama pelos meus erros.  
Eu as amanhas...  
Amu e interrompida ao escuta campainha tocar Amu se levanta fais um reverencia .  
– Se me dão licença.- diz amu começa caminha ate porta de entrada.  
Ikuto que se mantém na sala em silencio termina de toma o chá coloca xícara encima da mesa no centro da sala.  
– Senhor ikuto tsukiyomi o que trouxe ao nosso vilarejo ? - Mãe de amu pergunta .  
– Apenas negócios de família, A uma escola Artes Marciais nesse vilarejo que pertence a minha família.  
– É única escola?.  
– Não outras escolas em algumas cidades pelo Japão escola principal esta em Tókio.  
– Como senhor lida com minha filha todos os dias?  
–Amu não me da único trabalho, temos costumes dividir as tarefas domestica e tiramos algumas tardes para treinar.  
– Mais isso é um absurdo de deixa seu noivo ajuda-la nos deveres de uma mulher.  
Enquanto amu atendia a porta ikuto emãe de Amu conversava alguns assuntos. Amu ao abri a porta ver Kumiko alegremente que logo sorri e diz pulando em Amu.  
– One-samaaaa! Kumiko trouxe sua tarefa de casa.  
Kumiko percebe que amu não dizia nada apenas mantém queita .  
– One-sama ? Esta assim ? Que-le porco nojento vez algo- Kumiko pergunta .  
– Kumiko ... descu...- Amu é interrompida ao escuta voz familiar .  
Ikuto estava na sala escuta um grito alegre familiar Ikuto se levanta Mãe de Amu também seguindo seu marido mantém em silencio.

– Para mim já basta. isso é me de licença senhor Tsukiyomi- diz mãe de amu seguindo caminho ate a porta principal .  
–Senhorita o que pensa que esta fazendo ? Cadê seus modos?  
– Senhorita Hinamori desculpe não sabia estava de vizita- diz Kumiko fazendo um referencia.  
– Senhorita Kumiko o que faz aqui?  
– Eu vi trazer o dever da Amu, já que ela não foi para escola hoje.  
– Você continua sento uma inútil. Mesmo tanto treinamento não aprendeu ao mesmo receber seus convidados, e ainda por cima esta perdendo  
tempo na escola ao invés de cuidar seus deveres como mulher. Esta deixado que seu noivo ajude nos você não tem jeito Amu apenas mostra vergonha para nossa família .  
Amu mantém cabeça abaixada em silencio escuta sua mãe diz friamente na frente de todos .  
– Perdão..Oka...- Amu é interrompida por sua mãe.  
– Basta ! Sua inútil.  
Amu levanta sua cabeça para olha seus pais, Ikuto estava ao lado de Amu percebe que Amu tentava segura suas lagrimas. A mãe de amu que levantava sua mão para bater no rosto de Amu e impedida por ikuto que segura no pulso.  
– Senhorita devo lembra que estás em minha casa. Não permitirei que bata em minha noiva mesmo sento a mãe dela- diz Ikuto tom serio soltando o pulso da mãe de Amu.  
– São bem vindo em minha casa a qualquer hora, mas não é bem-vindo pessoas que desrespeita minha mulher de baixo meu teto .Amu se esforça em tudo que ela faz não tenho que reclama dela.Não sei qual e problema de vocês sobre seus costumes e leis , sobre meu teto ela agira como ela queira não seguiras ordem de ninguém nem mesmo minhas ordem. Não vejo nem problema dela ir a escola o que vaz muito bem a isso tenho a dizer a vocês .

**Kumiko Pov**

– " O porco esta defendendo Amu ?"  
Eu pensei ele era como outros do vilarejo .

**Normal Pov**

– O rapais tem razão . Não temos o direto de reprede-la apenas ele. Se ele a deixa ir a escola ou não .  
não é da nossa conta .Quando eles se casarem cortaremos os laços familiares.  
– Por isso estamos aqui. Eu minha esposa para marca data casamento de vocês para isso precisamos marca encontro sua família . - Diz pai de Amu seriamente .  
–Tudo bem, mas preciso ligar para minha família para marcar uma data, eu poderia ligar para vocês mais tarde?- pergunta ikuto.  
–Claro, agora se me der licença vamos indo- diz pai de amu.  
Mãe de amu apenas olha sua filha que estava cabisbaixa friamente, ela passa por amu e fala em tom frio e ríspido.  
–você nunca devia ter nascido.  
amu arregala os olhos por uns instantes, ela aperta as barras do kimono e mordi os lábios tentando impedir as lagrimas de escorrerem de seus olhos, pai de amu passa por ela e da uma pequeno afago na cabeça da garota, ele passa por ikuto e sussurra baixo para que só ele escutasse.  
–Cuide dela por mim.  
Ikuto faz sim com a cabeça, assim que amu escuta a porta se fechar ela corre para o quarto, kumiko ia segui-la mais ikuto a impede.  
–o que quer seu porco imundo?!- pergunta kumiko.  
–Deixe eu falar primeiro com ela, amanha você conversa com a amu- diz ikuto em tom serio .  
Kumiko suspira.  
–Se encostar na one-sama se considere um porco torturado- diz kumiko saindo.  
Ikuto vai até o quarto, ele vê o kimono e os pauzinhos de flor atirados pelo quarto, ele escuta o barulho do chuveiro e alguns baixos soluços, ikuto entra no banheiro e ve amu encolhida debaixo do chuveiro soluçando.  
Ikuto se aproxima de amu e a abraça.  
–pronto amu ja ta tudo bem agora- diz ikuto acariciando a cabeça da garota.  
–Iku... to... do-doi... mu-muito- diz amu enquanto soluçava.  
–Calma amu, tudo bem, estou com você minha princesa- diz ikuto.

**Amu pov**

Meu coração dói a ponto de quebra, varias lembranças de quando eu era pequena invadem minha cabeça.

**Flash back on**

Uma garotinha de 3 anos de cabelos rosas corria em direção a sua mãe.  
–Mamãe! Mamãe eu tirei a nota máxima hoje na prova!- diz a pequena mostrando sua prova.  
Sua mãe a encara friamente.  
–Isso não passa de sua obrigação, e já lhe disse me chame de oka-sama!  
Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?!- pergunta mãe de amu irritada.  
A pequena se encolhe com medo.  
–Desculpe oka-sama- diz amu.  
–Você realmente é uma vergonha para nossa família!- diz mãe de amu.  
Amu tinha 5 anos ela chorava por ter caído e ralado o joelho.  
–Pare de enrolar e vamos logo- diz mãe de amu.  
–Ma-mais... Ta doendo- diz amu enquanto chorava.  
A mãe da garota suspira.  
–então fiquei ai- diz mãe de amu saindo e deixando sua filha sozinha.

**Flash back off**

Eu sabia que sempre fui rejeitada pela minha mãe, mais aquilo que ela falou me machucou e muito, dois braços grandes estão rodeados em mim, uma mão me faze carinho na cabeça enquanto sussurra coisa confortáveis.

**Normal pov**

–Amu, eu prometo que vai ficar bem ta, eu não vou te abandonar.

**Kumiko pov**

– One-sama .- Kumiko suspira olha para céu .  
Kumiko andava em direção a sua casa pensado como Amu deveria esta nesse momento quando lembranças vem em sua mente.

**Flash Back On**

– Maninha ! vamos hoje brinca .  
Uma menina de cabelos alaranjados gritava alegremente uma menina de 8 anos parece de cabelos rosados abrindo aportada de sua casa .  
– Kumiko eu já disse não tenho tempo para brinca- diz menina de 8 anos cabelos rosados.  
–Mais você já fês seus deveres a esta hora podemos brinca um pouco.  
– Kumiko vou treinar agora .  
– Então posso treinar junto com você ?  
– Faça como desejar.  
Kumiko e amu costumava treinar juntos lutando uma com a outras todos os dias . Kumiko tentava dar um soco em Amu sempre desviava de seus ataques , Amu da uma rasteira em kumiko logo cai no chão.  
– Ganhei de você- diz pequena de cabelos rosado .  
– One-sama você é forte de mais .  
– É claro eu sou forte treino todos os dias já nunca um homem me vencer assim ele não poderá se casar comigo ele perder os desafio para  
mim. você também deveria fica mais forte não perde nem um homem assim eles não obrigaria a casar com ele nem mesmo mandaria em você Kumiko .  
Amu ajuda kimiko se levanta do chão.  
– Agora vamos logo volta a treinar .  
– Hai one-sama..

**Flash Back off**

One-sama quando nós treinava juntas me esquecia completamente do tempo , quando você começo fazer seu treinamento tradição do chá outros deveres so avinha na escol na maioria do tempo você queria passa sozinha.

**Flash Back On**

–One-sama ..! vamos treinar hoje !  
– Kukimo hoje não vai da . minha Oka- sama me disse começarei meu treinamento tradição do chá .  
– Posso assiti-la pelo menos ?.  
– Acho que pode . devera fica em silencio.  
– Hai !.  
Apena garota de 9 anos passava todas as suas tarde na casa de Amu esperando ela termina seu treinamento quando amu fazia algo errado sua mãe batia na mão com o leque e amu tinha repeti os passos todos dês do começo por 20 vês .  
– Eu já disse não deve manter as costa curvada e sim restas !  
– Mais oka-sama meus pés estão doendo de fica joelhos dobrados .  
– Não quero escuta reclamação agora se atireide se não quiser fazer mais 50 vês .  
– Hai oka-sama.  
–" Quando a mania vai poder volta a treinar comigo?".

**Flash Back Off**

– Eu que deferia proteger minha one- sama .- kumiko aperta os punho.  
– Por ser fraca Amu sempre me ajudou na escola quando os meninos queria luta contra mim one-sama brigava por mim eu nunca perde-se as lutas contra os homens . Sabia Amu era forte para luta contra coquer um nunca imaginei ela seria derrotada por que-le cara ele é estrangeiro. Entre o  
Japão todo nosso vilarejo é mais fortes todo o pais ninguém de fora conseguiria nos derrota nascemos para luta esse é nosso lema .  
– Mais que-le porco imundo provo que a homens se importam com suas parceiras mesmo enfrentado família , ele está a protegendo é não eu.

**Flash Back On**

Dois garotos se aproximava da Kumiko na escola um deles pedia desafio para kumiko.  
– Ver se não enche tenho mais o que fazer perte tempo com você .  
– Esta comedo de perde para mim ? e fira minha futura esposa ?.- um garoto diz  
– por isso odeio homens .Vocês só pensão em vocês não pensa em nós.- diz kumiko.  
– Pensar em vocês para que ? o destino de vocês é apenas nos servi .- diz garoto .  
Quando o menino parti para cima de Kumiko algo atiger fazendo cair no chão.  
– Acho vou ter entra nessa luta no lugar da minha amiga.- diz uma garota de cabelos rosados.  
– Sua !  
– Eu luto com você no lugar dela . valendo mesmo desafio .  
– One-sama! Esta fazendo ? - kumiko pergunta .  
– Suas lutas será minha não vou deixa minha amiga cair nas mão de coquer um.- Amu da um sorriso de canto .

**Flash Back Off**

– Acho foi parti da quele dia comecei a ver minha one-sama como um príncipe encantado.- kumiko suspira .  
– Eu espero ela fique bem com quele porco imundo juro eu matarei fazer minha One-sama chora.

**Normal Pov**

Amu saia do banheiro apenas com uma toalha em rolada seu corpo andava em direção ao quarto para se arruma, Amu lutava tenta controla suas lagrimas que caia a cada memória recordava dos momentos passava com sua mãe . Após entra no quarto logo a trais de si ikuto entra e fecha a para no meio do quarto e diz.  
– Desculpe não sabe cozinha e não ser boa suficiente para cumprir meus deveres como mulher. Ikuto se mantém em silencio apenas se aproxima de amu.  
– Desculpe mesmo Ikuto.. por ti envergonha .  
– Amu- ikuto apenas a chama tom baixo.  
– Eu sou uma inútil mesmo , não faço nada direito. Ikuto seguirei suas ordens agora em diante- amu baixa sua cabeça segura suas lagrimas.  
Ikuto fecha seus punhos e em tom serio diz.  
– Quer segui minhas ordens? Mesmo que seja proibida de sair de casa ?.  
–Hai eu as seguirei.  
– Olhe para mim me diga.- ikuto ordena.  
Amu estava cabeça a baixada levanta para olhar ikuto.  
– Hai eu as seguirei.  
– se é assim. Então retire a toalha e se deite na cama agora.- Ikuto ordena.  
Amu fica um pouco com reseio de suas palavras , Amu resiste em tira a toalha um pouco,quando ela tira ikuto agarra-a pelo pulso fazendo a deitar na cama.  
– Olhe para você Amu ! Esta parecendo um boneca sem sentimentos é usada e de pois descartada. Não quero você siga minhas ordens e nem de ninguém! Não quero uma mulher que me obedeça e sim um mulher tenha amor seus sentimentos por mim, Não por que alguém mando você me  
amar. Amu você não me vergonha em nada ! Eu realmente Te Amo. Você não é uma inútil você é maravilhosa,Agora não segure o choro esta em minha frente..  
Ikuto sai de cima de amu segura mão dela ajuda se senta na cama.  
– Você pode chora .  
Amu tenta segura seu chora não consegui acaba derrubando lagrimas abraça ikuto com tudo o fazendo cair deitado sobre a cama .  
– Amu sei você não gosta de chora na frente dos outros . Me lembro do primeiro dia você venho para casa foi para o jardim a noite para chora sozinha. não pode fazer nada não a conhecia o suficiente para dizer algo pode conforta , não a deixarei chora sozinha mais.  
Amu apenas chorava ikuto cariciava cabelos de amu, ikuto pega a ponta da coberta da cama puxa para cobri o corpo de amu estava completamente nua .  
Amu passa a chorar durante mais algum tempo até que ela acaba adormecendo nos braços.

**Ikuto pov**

Amu acabou dormindo nos meus braços, me pergunto como a mãe dela pode ser uma pessoa tão fria aponto de falar aquilo, vejo amu se ajeitar  
mais sobre meu peitoral, continuo a acariciar os cabelos dela até que acabo pegando no sono também.

**Normal pov**

2 horas depois Ikuto começa a abrir os olhos lentamente, ele se lembra que tinha que falar com sua mãe a respeito do casamento, ikuto retira amu com cuidado de cima de seu peito e a deixa dormindo, ele vai até a sala, pega o telefone e liga para sua mãe.  
–Alô?  
–Alô mãe?  
–Oi filho sou eu sim! Tudo bem?  
–Sim, eu preciso que você e o pai venham aqui em casa pra fala com os pai da amu, é pra marca a data do casamento- diz ikuto  
–kyaaaa claro! Vou telefona para seu pai, ele ta na coreia agora.  
–Ok, que dia pode ser?  
–Hum... Daqui a dois dia pode ser?  
–Claro  
–ok em dois dia estaremos ai  
–Tudo bem agora vo te que desliga mãe.  
–ok, mande beijos para amu ta.  
–Pode deixa mãe.  
–Beijinhos te amo!  
–Também te amo mãe.  
Ikuto desliga o telefone, ele volta para o quarto e ve amu acordando.  
–Como se sente?- pergunta ikuto sentando ao lado de amu.  
–Um pouco melhor- diz amu.  
Amu levanta da cama deixando a coberta cair, ela fica corada na hora, ikuto fica olhando o corpo dela.  
–kyaaa seu hentai o que você ta vendo?!- pergunta amu se cobrindo com a coberta.  
–Rsrs, vai por uma roupa antes que pegue um resfriado, eu vo ve se faço alguma coisa pra agente come- diz ikuto se levantando.  
–ta- diz amu indo até o banheiro.  
Ikuto vai até a cozinha e prepara alguns sanduiches, ele coloca os sanduiches numa bandeja com dois copos de suco e deixa na sala, ikuto  
vai até o quarto e ve amu sentada na cama.  
–Amu vamos ver um filme  
–Ok  
Os dois vão para a sala, eles ficam vendo filmes enquanto comiam e de vez enquanto trocavam algum carinho.  
Após terminarei ver o filme ikuto vai toma um banho se arruma de pois esta arrumada vai ate a sala onde ve amu sentada no sofá queita uma expressão de pensativa , ikuto se aproxima de amu .  
–Amu ?. ainda esta pesando sobre hoje de amanha?

– Eu tava refletido um pouco.  
– Então não pense vamos dar uma volta no parque.  
– Mais você disse eu estava proibida de sair de casa.  
– Você levo isso mesmo a serio? Só estava brincando para ver como você reagiria.  
– Agora vamos da uma volta .  
Amu se levanta do sofá. Os dois sai para dar uma volta no parque .  
– Amu quer beber algo ?.  
– Pode ser .  
– Vou pega algo para nós me espera ai sentada no banco.  
Amu senta no banco respira olha para o céu ikuto ao andar pelo parque ver uma maquina de refrigerante vai ate ela coloca dinheiro a perta o botão do refrigerante escolido , ao aperta o botão o refrigerante não vai.  
– Qual é problema dessa maquina ?  
Ikuto coloca novamente o dinheiro aperta o botão novamente o o refrigerante não cai.  
Amu estava sentada no banco olhando para céu percebe que ikuto estava demorando de mais .  
–Ikuto esta demorando será que ?..  
Não pode ver .- amu souta uma pequena risada e se levanta do banco vai ate onde ikuto estava na maquina de refrigerante .  
– Ainda não escolheu ?.  
–Ahhh Amu .  
– Deixa eu compro . - diz Amu.  
– Amu essa maquina e comedora de dinheiro.  
– Ela comeu sei dinheiro ?  
–Serio ? . - diz amu alegremente .  
– Quanto exatamente ?.  
– D-Dois mil ienes . - ikuto responde olha para o lado.  
– Dois mil iens. Não me diga você deu dois mil pra ela?.- rapidamente amu coloca a mão em sua boca para tanda a risada mesmo assim começa a ri da cara do ikuto.  
– É, uma maquina de vendas.  
realmente iria querer comer isso! - amu tenta para de ri da cara do ikuto.  
– Obrigada pela risada.  
– Mas deixa eu pegar de volta pra você.  
– Hã?  
– Tenho acerta umas contas essa maquina É que, uma vez ela comeu dez mil-.- Amu para de fala ao lembra acabo de ri do ikuto.  
– Hum...  
– Esquece. De qualquer jeito, vou pegar de volta o que ela comeu seu dinheiro.  
– hum... tenho mau pressentimento sobre isso.. - diz Ikuto .  
Amu começa aquecer os pés pulando logo de pois girando com maior velocidade chutando a maquina fazendo cair 9 refrigerante da maquina .  
– pronto resolvido ! - diz amu pegando  
os refrigerante estava espalhados no chão.  
– Amu não precisava fazer isso .  
– Esse é único jeito de pega o refrigerante pois a maquina já venha as molas delas não solta .  
– Agora me ajuda pega as ladas do chão .  
– Hai .  
– Ah ! Ikuto Obrigado por hoje .  
Amu sorri para ikuto.  
Enquanto isso em um parque midorima estava sentado em um banco, ele usava um vestido rosinha e havia um bento em seu colo  
–Hora do meu bentozinho- diz midorima enquanto cantarolava Numa arvore bem acima de onde midorima estava o velho.  
–Huhuhuhu mais uma pra minha coleção de tesouros- diz velho  
O velho pula encima de midorima  
–Kyaaaaa o-o que?  
–huhuhu mais um e...  
Velho começa a cheira o cabelo de midorima  
–Vo-você é homem?- pergunta velho pulando para longe de midorima  
–Meu CORPO é de homem, o resto é tudo de mulher- diz midorima  
Velho começa a fica vermelho de raiva  
–MULEQUE TOMA VERGONHA NA TUA CARA- diz velho  
–EU TENHO MUITO MAIS VERGONHA NA CARA DO QUE UM VELHO GAGA QUE FICA ROUBANDO CALÇINHA POR AI!-diz midorima  
–PELO MENOS EU NÃO VIREI A CARA PRO PROPRIO GENERO! TU É HOMEM!.  
HONRRE O QUE TU TEM NO MEIO DAS PERNAS SANTANAS!- diz velho.  
–CALA BOCA VELHO TARADO! O PROBLEMA É MEU!- diz midorima.  
–EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ CONTINUE SE VESTINDO DE MULHER! AS CALÇINHAS E SUTIÃS FORAM  
CRIADAS PARA TER CHEIRO BOM DE MULHER E NÃO CHEIRO FEDIDO DE HOMEM- diz velho.  
–Me obrigue então- diz midorima  
Velho se aproxima para dar uma voadora em midorima, mais midorima da um passo para o lado e quando o velho passa por ele, midorima da um  
chute na cabeça do velho fazendo ele cai no córrego.  
–Humpf! Velho desgraçado! Preciso acha a casa do ikuto-sama, aiai como será que é o cheiro das cuecas dele?  
Kyaaaaaa ikuto-sama me aguarde!  
Midorima sai correndo Voltando a amu e ikuto  
Os dois estavam tomando suco até que ikuto sente um frio percorrer seu corpo  
–Quefoi ikuto?- pergunta amu  
–Nada, só tive um mal pressentimento que alguma coisa nada boa vai me acontece- diz ikuto  
–Deve se só impressão- diz amu  
–É tomara- diz ikuto  
Eles voltam a caminhar para a casa.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Link : . /media_set?set=a.345980108855148.1073741825.100003294866828&type=3_


End file.
